Yūgō-Synchro STARSHIPPING
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: [Universo Alterno]-Sucede luego de YGO Gx y 5ds. Yusei empieza a tener sueños extraños con respecto a un duelista del pasado, a la vez, su vinculo con sus cartas se ve debilitado, y solo puede a acudir a un duelista espiritual, al mismo tiempo, empiezan a surgir cosas que tanto Judai Yuki como Yusei Fudo deberán sortear en medio, y descubrir sus propios sentimientos/ YAOI/
1. Encuentro

.

¿Cómo podía decirle que le gustaba?

Se le hacía tan difícil cuando deseaba hablarlo con él cada vez que lo tenía cerca, sin embargo, pensarlo era más fácil. A veces llegaba a tener esas propias conversaciones en su mente.

—¡Yusei! Tú me gustas, ¿sabes?

Y siempre imaginaba que Yusei se le abalanzaría encima de él, y lo abrazaría y le diría que él también gustaba de él. Pero soñar era gratis, y más con los ojos abiertos. No se había dado cuenta que estaba perdido en las nubes mientras alguien lo llamaba.

—Judai-san — Yusei le estaba hablando.

Ésta vez, Yusei había viajado al pasado para saludar Judai por su cumpleaños, ya que actualmente, cabeza de kuriboh estaba ayudando a duelistas psíquicos a sobrellevar sus dones. Y como todo trotamundos, era difícil de encontrarlo, más cuando Judai era un niño que no necesitaba de internet para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, el bicolor cada cierto tiempo, lo iba a ver, pues, a veces necesitaba un poco de ayuda con ciertas dudas que tenía, y si bien, Yusei tenía sus amigos, había ciertas cuestiones que solo podía hablarlas con Judai. Y cada vez que Fudo pensaba en Judai antes de invocar al dragón carmesí, con su motocicleta, siempre llegaba a donde estuviese.

Judai ya tenía algo de conocimiento con respecto al Dios Inca, y de alguna manera, había cierta conexión con él.

—Yusei... — dijo en murmullo, su mirada se perdió en los azules cobaltos, y Yusei no entendía que le pasaba al chico. Intentó enfocarse, si su interlocutor le estaba hablando de algo importante, no lo sabía realmente, y sentía pena y preocupación con respecto a eso—. L-lo siento, es que, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza en estos momentos — se disculpó con él.

Ya estaban sus tazas de café servidas.

Yusei lo entendía, era demasiado estrés trabajar espiritualmente.

—Lo comprendo, prometo no robarte más de un día — le sonrió con sinceridad. Judai asintió, pero no era el tipo de respuesta que necesitaba en estos momentos.

—¿Y sí en realidad, te quedas? — le preguntó seriamente. El bicolor tomó su café, Judai se había pedido un té con algunos pastelillos.

—¿Quedarme? —preguntó extrañado luego de dejar el café en la mesa. Junto sus manos, su mirada se desvió hacia el grueso ventanal vidriado que daba a la calle.

Ésta vez, estaban de nuevo en Venecia, se lo debían después de todo.

—Sí, me alojo en un lugar cerca de aquí, y hay espacio para dos —Judai le sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón, se iba a sentir mal si el chico se iba así, y tal vez, lo malinterpreto cuando dijo que estaba cansado —. Me tomaré unos días después de todo. Estuve mucho tiempo trabajando.

Sorbió su té, aun Yusei estaba pensativo. Entonces Judai decidió no presionarlo más sobre su propuesta, era mejor dejarlo pensar, pues, ya se estaba conociendo un poco el patrón de comportamiento de él. Parece loco, pero Yuki estaba demasiado perceptivo últimamente.

Yluego de lo que parecieron al menos, cinco minutos, Yusei volvió a conectar su mirada, y le sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Ahora que estoy un poco más familiarizado, creo que tres días aquí, deben ser al menos un día y medio en el futuro— apoyó su codo derecho encima de la mesa, y solo él y Judai pudieron ver resplandecer la marca del dragón sobre su brazo, hasta que desapareció —. Al menos, espero haberles dejado claro que no se preocupasen por mí— dijo, dejando en claro que se refería a los otros signatarios.

La idea era devolverles a los demás sus respectivas marcas del dragón, de esa manera, cualquiera que necesitase la fuerza de los demás, tendrían disponible el poder del dragón carmesí.

—Creo que tus amigos me odiaran — comentó Judai con media sonrisa.

—No, creo que te llevarías bien con todos, aunque Jack sería algo duro los primeros días — se río de solo pensar como sería su mejor amigo con él—; ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo alguna vez? — le preguntó Yusei curioso de repente. Nunca se le había ocurrido en hacerlo.

Y a decir verdad, Judai lo había pensado más de una vez, ya que Yusei estando en el pasado, nada se había alterado si respetaban ciertas reglas, ¿no?; ¿Qué influencia podría tener alguien del pasado en el futuro?

—No me parece mala idea — la respuesta sorprendió a Fudo, que luego tomó uno de los pastelillos de crema—. Siempre me dio curiosidad como sería Neo Domino y Satélite. Aunque... — sus ojos viraron hacía su té, con su dedo índice bordeaba la taza, mientras miraba el líquido.

—¿Qué sucede, Judai-san? — le preguntó el bicolor por el repentino cambio de actitud.

¿Será bueno hacer eso? ¿Pero de que podría trabajar? Además..., ¿será conocido en el futuro? ¿Y qué tal sí lo era y tenía que mentir si lo reconocían?

—... Debería trabajar Yusei — Judai apoyó su codo de tal manera, que luego apoyó su barbilla en su mano—. Digo, si no tengo donde vivir, tampoco quiero ser un estorbo para ti...

—Absolutamente, no lo eres — refutó Yusei —, y mis amigos, algunos tienen influencias en la Duel Academy, seguramente podrías ser ayudante o algo de algún profesor de duelos, y si te sirve, podrías ayudar a duelistas, como lo vienes haciendo hasta ahora — Yusei terminó de tomar su café, y luego, se tomó el pequeño vaso de soda para sacarse un poco el gusto azucarado.

El pelicastaño sonrió. Seguramente, no era mala idea.

—De acuerdo, pero me tendrás que poner un poco al tanto Yusei, de las cosas más relevantes al menos. Sí estaré en tu tiempo... — dejo a medias la frase, Yusei sabía que significaba eso.

Yusei asintió estando de acuerdo. Espero que su compañero terminará el té. Luego pagaron al camarero y salieron de ahí. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, les quedaba parte de día para disfrutar juntos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó estirándose en la puerta de la cafetería. Las calles de Venecia estaban abarrotadas de gente que iban y venían.

Yusei aún estaba impresionado con lo hermoso que era la ciudad. La última vez que había tenido la posibilidad de conocer el lugar, estaba en ruinas por culpa de Paradox. Ésta vez, desde ésta perspectiva, se veía fantástica.

—No lo sé, ¿habrá duelos por aquí? — miró a Judai, mientras el pelicastaño cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Le divertía lo relajado y ajeno que era el chico.

—De hecho, escuché que mañana había un evento en la ciudad. Me enteré ayer, de haber sabido antes, le hubiera dicho a Yugi-san, por lo menos podría haber volado hasta aquí — le comentó mientras apretaba sus labios, ladeando su boca.

—Me encantaría volver a ver a Yugi-san — respondió nostálgico Yusei.

—Sí, a mí también, pero realmente no tuve tiempo para comunicarme con él— se hizo nota mental de hacer una última parada por Domino City antes de su siguiente viaje—. Podríamos ir a algún parque a ver que hay, ¿qué tal?

El chico estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta, sin darse cuenta, Judai le tomó la mano, pues al haber tanta gente, tenía miedo de perderlo en cierto punto. Un cosquilleo eléctrico subió por su brazo, y agradeció que Yusei caminará detrás para no ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Luego de caminar, y atravesar media ciudad, llegaron hasta un parque, donde había una especie de Kermesse. Judai nunca había soltado la mano del bicolor, y el otro chico jamás había tenido intención de soltarse tampoco.

—Oii Yusei-kun— el honorifico "kun" sonaba bien de sus labios—, ¿vamos a la Kermesse? — preguntó mientras señalaba hacia la gran multitud, se podía sentir el olor a manzanas acarameladas, bolas de algodón, palomitas.

Había música de fondo, gente gritando, cantando, corriendo y bailando, también jugando a juegos y más. A Yusei no le gustaba el aglomerado de gente, sin embargo, se sentía en paz que no era en su ciudad, nadie lo conocía, y nadie lo molestaría allí, y sobre todo con Judai.

Tenía la vaga sospecha que el pequeño Yuki quería decirle algo, pues, ya había frenado al menos unas cuatro o cinco veces en lo que iban caminando para encontrar algo entretenido que hacer.

—Sí, Judai — le sonrió. El peli castaño tenía brillo en sus ojos, y eso lo tranquilizó.

El bicolor sentía empatía con el chico, que necesitaba relajarse un poco de tanto trabajo y de estrés. Apenas era las siete de la tarde cuando entraron. Judai estaba fascinado con unos peluches de Winged Kuriboh, asique Yusei se ofreció a ganárselos.

Luego se entretuvieron con otros juegos donde debían disparar agua a un tablero con un punto para ganar otros premios. Finalmente, llegaron a una enorme rueda de la fortuna, donde el más chico insistió en subir, quizá, no era tan aburrido para Yusei, y accedió a hacerlo.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, Yuki estaba fascinado, y cuando la rueda se detuvo, estando ellos dos arriba, se podía la puesta de sol. Los rayos se filtraban a través de los mechones marrones de Judai, su sonrisa se ampliaba al ver la hermosa vista de la laguna de Venecia desde esa altura.

Yusei en cambio, miraba Judai. Se perdió en él por un momento, por el rabillo del ojo, sentía el reflejo el del sol encima y apenas tuvo que parpadear para que no le molestase. Pero ver a Judai así, tan pasivo, tan tranquilo y relajado, era oro puro para él. Solía verlo hiperactivo, saltando, corriendo, riendo, y no era que eso no le cayera bien de él, aunque ciertamente, le recordaba un poco a Crow.

Entonces Judai lo miró con tremenda sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Puedes ver eso Yusei?— le indicó con una de sus manos para ver el lago. Fudo asintió, y miró a donde su compañero le indicaba.

—Es hermoso — confesó.

—¿En el futuro no hay de éstas vistas? —preguntó curioso, ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

El satélite se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tratando de pensar cual era la mejor de las vistas.

—Cuando te lleve al futuro, te prometo que te mostraré la mejor —la comisura de sus labios se levantó hacia arriba en ese momento.

Yuki parecía fascinado ante las palabras de Yusei.

—¿Y cuándo podría ir? — preguntó de repente y curioso el chico más joven.

La rueda comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Cuando tú lo desees — fue la honesta respuesta del bicolor.

—Podríamos hablarlo cuando lleguemos a la casa de alojamiento— comentó Judai. Nuevamente sus ojos brillaron con verdadera felicidad.

La última vez que se habían visto, había sido hace seis meses, en Londres. Judai se quedaba en periodos cortos de tres a seis meses al lugar que iba, todo dependía de como llevaba todo. Sin embargo, para su cumpleaños, y como Yusei le había prometido, lo vería en su cumpleaños de nuevo. Estaba feliz con eso. El pelicastaño había empezado a sentir una atracción grande por Yusei, y se moría de ganas de decírselo, pero sabía también que lo suyo no era correspondido, a pesar de que hasta Yubel mismo le había dicho que fuera sincero con él, por ahí Yusei lo aceptaba.

"El 'no' siempre estará, ve por el sí"; le había aconsejado su demonio guardián. Pero aún no, no era el momento.

Al bajar de la rueda, los dos caminaron pegados hombro con hombro, Judai llevaba su peluche de Winged Kuriboh bien aferrado a él.

—Oh Judai — empezó Yusei tranquilamente—, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! acepta el kuriboh alado como regalo —le sonrió el bicolor. Judai lo detuvo, nuevamente tomándole de la mano y dejándolo sorprendido.

Lo abrazó impulsivamente, el duelista del futuro estaba algo desconcertado, y muy poco acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, pero podía sentir el cálido abrazo de Judai, y lo correspondió finalmente.

—Gracias... —le dijo en su oído, una pequeña lagrima escapó de su ojo.

Se sentía tan solo a veces, aun en compañía de sus espíritus, no era lo mismo. Un abrazo reconfortaba, y sumaba más si venía de Fudo Yusei.


	2. Conexiones Parte 1

Tiempo atrás...

Una y otra vez intentaba convocar a su Stardust.

Tercer intento fallido, y se resignó. Bufó mientras miraba su disco de duelo. ¿Será que funcionaba mal?

Apretó sus puños de coraje al mismo tiempo, sus fosas nasales se abrieron con el ingreso y egreso brusco de aire. Intentaba contener la rabia.

¿Por qué no podía convocarlo?

Una lagrima se derramó de manera traidora, y una vez más lo estaba intentando. La oscuridad deseaba poseer su corazón y quería que su Dragón lo protegiera, y cuando nada peor podría suceder, el suelo debajo de él se abrió en dos sin darle tiempo a poder reaccionar, pero una fuerte mano lo sostuvo, y en su horror y desesperación, intento mirar a su salvador que llevaba puesta una túnica negra, con una capucha que le cubría el rostro, dificultando la identificación del sujeto, aunque por la contextura, pudo deducir que era un hombre.

Su brazo izquierdo asomó por debajo de la túnica, y un disco de duelo blanco con detalles rojos se dejó ver, con la mano derecha tironeo al chico, hasta que pudo traerlo a la superficie, una vez que su agarré fue liberado, el chico sacó una carta con su mano libre y lo apoyó en el disco de duelos.

-Invocó a Neos... - declaró en un tono más monótono, y Yusei abrió enormemente los ojos.

Se paralizó ante aquellas reconocibles palabras, y acto seguido, la imagen del HEROE Elemental Neos apareció detrás del chico, y como si no hicieran falta las palabras, la real forma del monstruo salió volando de allí.

Alrededor de ellos, todo era rojo, había fuego por doquier, calor intermitente abrazándolos, pedazos de escombros cubriendo lo que parecía ser asfalto. A éste punto, el momentum había destruido media Ciudad Dominó y él se sentía completamente inútil sin poder invocar a su as más preciado.

«-Debemos irnos, Yusei - le dijo el chico, que ya estaba de pie, aun Yusei seguía en el suelo, intentando serenarse y comprendiendo toda la secuencia de golpe. El chico chasqueo la lengua ante la nula reacción del bicolor y lo levantó del suelo, forzándolo a correr.

-¿Judai? ¿Eres tú? - le preguntó con total miedo y desconfianza-. ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué sucede?

Pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado. Corrieron, o mejor dicho, Yusei dejo que aquél chico lo sacase de ahí hasta resguardarse. Llegaron hasta un edificio bajo y deshabitado. El de túnica lo largo ahí, y Yusei apoyó su espalda contra la pared, mientras se deslizaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado, tomó aire y miró nuevamente a su salvador.

¿Qué pasaba que Judai no le hablaba? ¿Acaso dijo algo que molestaba? Aquel estaba asomado, mirando por atrás de la pared, y tardó un poco en volver su atención a su compañero.

Cuando se aseguró que todo estaba bien, quitó la carta de su disco de duelos y la guardo por abajo de la túnica, luego se arrodilló al lado de Yusei para mirarlo, y se bajó la capucha. Ese era Judai, definitivamente, pero sus ojos eran dorados, y su reacción al principio fue la de alejarse un poco, pero luego el peli castaño parpadeo, y el brillo de esos ojos desaparecieron.

-Lo siento Yusei, tenía que ponerte a salvo, pero no deberías estar aquí - le dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si la acción de Yusei le molestase, dejándolo confundido, luego, sus facciones se suavizaron, dejando caer lo que parecía una sonrisa preocupada-, pero al menos estás bien, tonto.

¿Por qué lo trataba así, tan distante? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres? Dímelo, por favor - pidió en tono de súplica.

-Qué tú, no perteneces a aquí- sus palabras calaron hondo en la mente del bicolor al ser mencionadas de manera tan atropelladas, como si Judai tuviera prisa en aclararle que estaba pasando, entonces Yusei se sorprendió de nuevo, y estiró el cuello.

Entonces..., ¿había viajado al pasado para salvar a Ciudad Dominó del Zero-reverse? Y por lo visto, el peli castaño pensó lo mismo que Yusei estaba reflexionando.

«-¡No importa! Ahora debemos escapar, la oscuridad e Yliaster se aliaron para poder destruir nuestra ciudad, y aunque ya lo hayas intentado demasiadas veces, no podrás salvarla, Yusei. El futuro debe desarrollarse de manera natural...

Un estruendo retumbó cerca de ellos, cortando las palabras de Judai en el proceso, provocando que la tierra temblara debajo de ellos, creando otra grieta en el suelo, logrando que los dos cayesen, Yusei de espaldas al vacío, mientras Judai caía de frente a él, estiraban sus manos intentando agarrarse, para al menos, si iban a morir, que fuera los dos juntos.

.

Se despertó de golpe con una tremenda presión en su pecho, un sentimiento de ahogo, su respiración era agitada, intentó reincorporarse a la vez que trataba de respirar lentamente, cerró los ojos y se concentró en regular su respiración.

¿Qué había soñado? ¿Y por qué Judai estaba en ese sueño? Negó con la cabeza para intentar despejar las imágenes recientes en su cabeza.

Miró la entrada de luz de las ventanas, y dedujo que seguramente era temprano, asique decidió ponerse de pie, cambiarse y salir con su D-Wheel para despejarse un poco. Siempre le servía hacer ese ejercicio para mantenerse distraído.

Pero las imágenes de él sin poder convocar a su dragón, las imágenes de las llamas a su alrededor, la de Judai tomando su mano mientras caía por una grieta, su tono de voz, su fría mirada, y la caída final de ellos dos, no dejaba de aparecer en imágenes vivas por su mente. Cada sensación se sentía demasiado real.

Acelerar y sentir el viento en la cara era lo mejor que podía sentir en estos momentos. Habían sucedido tantas cosas durante su vida, que no imaginaba una vez más pasar por algo similar, ya todo el caos que había castigado a Satelite y a Neo Dominó habían pasado. El team 5D's ya se había desintegrado, y cada uno tomó su rumbo, sin embargo, Crow, Jack y Yusei nunca perdieron el contacto, Aki por su parte se había ido a estudiar a otro país, y los gemelos vivían en otro país.

Llegó a su lugar preferido de reflexión, que era el acantilado con vista a la ciudad. Se apoyó en el barandal. Pero solo podía pensar en dos cosas. Una, era en Judai, y la segunda, era en Stardust, y con la facilidad que Judai si lo había hecho, y recordó que una vez Aki lo supo hacer, pero él no tenía esas habilidades.

A veces lo sueños son solo eso, sueños. Pero de alguna manera, empezó a ahondar en el deseo de querer aprender a invocar a Stardust sin necesidad de que fuese en un duelo. Por si acaso, si la ciudad volviera a estar en peligro, aprender a manejar a su dragón sería fantástico. Por desgracia, Judai era de otro tiempo, y aunque los rumores, y la información que él tenía sobre el duelista espiritual decían que no había registros de él, al menos hasta hace dos años atrás, sería totalmente imposible encontrarlo sin datos precisos, sobre todo porque no deseaba generar problemas en el espacio-tiempo.

Apretó los puños. Con Aki lejos, no iba a poder hacerlo. Se volteó para ver el disco de duelo de su D-wheel, como si tuviera la necesidad de querer hacerlo. El miedo volvió a albergarlo.

El rugido de unos motores llegó a sus oídos y pudo distinguir fácilmente de quiénes se trataban. Luego de que se estacionaron, llegaron hacía él, y habían notado la cara de preocupación de su amigo de cabello oscuro.

-Yusei...- llegó Crow de su lado derecho, poniendo una mano en el hombro del duelista, luego se apoyó en el barandal.

Jack llegó por el lado izquierdo, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó, luego repitió la misma acción que Crow-. Martha nos llamó preocupada, que te vio irte del hogar muy apurado.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Claramente, Martha lo conocía tan bien cuando se sentía aturdido y necesitaba su espacio. Se tomó su tiempo para contarles, y los chicos le dieron su espacio para hacerlo, a veces no es fácil.

-¿Recuerdan esa vez que conocimos a Paradox? - comenzó a decir sin mirarlos.

-Sí - respondía con el ceño fruncido Crow. Le enervaba la sangre recordar que un loco maníaco quería cambiar el futuro robando cartas y queriendo asesinar al creador de duelos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? -preguntó más bruscamente Jack con su sutil manera de ser, y su amigo Crow le dio una mirada fulminante y reprendedora.

Yusei ignoró las palabras de su amigo y decidió continuar.

-... pues, ese día conocí a Yugi-san y a Judai-san, y luego derrotamos a Paradox- Jack hizo una mueca al recordar lo celoso que se sentía por no haber conocido al rey de los duelos-, y luego, me enteré que Yuki-san tiene dominio sobre los espíritus de duelos...- tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Pues soñé con él..., soñé que estaba en el pasado, que quería salvar Ciudad Dominó del Zero-reverse, quería invocar Stardust dragón, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo real, y luego, Judai-san apareció y me salvó la vida.

Nuevamente las imágenes perturbaron su mente, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso lo borrara de ahí.

-Yusei -Crow se quedó sin palabras, y realmente su tono de voz demostraba que la situación lo tenía preocupado-. ¿Y qué quieres hacer? - su mejor amigo Hogan siempre intentaría buscar la ayuda posible con tal de ver bien a su amigo.

-No lo sé, en realidad. Quisiera... - pero las palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta al intentar decirlo.

-¿Deseas verlo, Yusei? - Jack fue más directo, aunque llevaba el ceño fruncido-. Si hablas del Yuki Judai de ahora, escuché pocas cosas de él, pero definitivamente, en la ciudad no está. Quizá puedo indagar a Carly...

-¿No le puedes preguntar a Ushio? - de repente al de pelo naranja se le ocurrió que podía ser suficiente con eso.

-Es difícil que Ushio me ayude, pero intentaré - él les sonrió a los dos, pero eso no le alcanzaba.

-Sí quieres viajar al pasado, ve- entonces Yusei se giró para ver a Jack que le había dicho eso, más le sorprendió ver que su amigo le estaba sonriendo-. Después de todo, las cosas están bien por aquí, y seguramente, tengas muchas cosas que resolver... sea lo que sea - agitó la mano como para restarle importancia al asunto-. Yo, Jack Atlas, te ordenó que viajes al pasado a ver a ese chico - le señaló seriamente.

A Crow le salió una gota en la cabeza, pero luego estuvo de acuerdo.

-Sí amigo, ve a buscarlo - le puso la mano en el hombro-. Si algo llega a pasar, cuenta con nosotros -le mostró el brazo con la marca del dragón, y luego una sonrisa asomó.

-Gracias chicos- Yusei sonrió en agradecimiento a sus amigos.

Estuvieron hablando un poco de lo que iban a hacer, mientras Yusei viajaba al pasado a buscar a Judai, Crow había decidido hablar con Ushio y Jack con Carly, y así recabar información sobre Yuki Judai.

.

A la noche, Yusei se preparó un pequeño bolso para llevar en su motocicleta. Martha lo observó atentamente desde la puerta de la habitación, hasta que el bicolor se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Yusei, no quise interrumpirte-ella entró finalmente, mientras le sonreía. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No me interrumpes, de hecho, iba a bajar para hablar contigo- le respondió mientras cerraba el cierre del bolso que estaba encima de la cama. Luego se volteo a ver a su mamá del corazón, ella le sonrió.

-Te escucho... - Martha entonces cerró la puerta de la habitación, y se sentó en la otra cama.

Generalmente, Yusei confiaba mucho en ella, pero no sabía exactamente como la mujer pudiera reaccionar ante algo como viajar al pasado, pero él se tomó su tiempo para explicar a detalle cada cuestión, Martha lo escuchó atenta a todo, y cuando el chico terminó de hacerlo, ella dio su opinión.

«-En ese caso, deberías hacerlo Yusei, si te sientes seguro de esa manera, creo que es lo mejor- ella le sonrió, y Yusei agradeció ese cariño-. Además, creo que te sentará bien un buen descanso de todo esto, no me enojaré por unos días que te vayas -luego, se puso de pie, y llevó su mano al hombro del muchacho.

«-Estoy segura que hagas lo que hagas, todo irá bien, y que siempre que lo necesites, aquí estaremos - Martha apretó el hombro.

Yusei apoyó su mano encima de la de su madre.

-Gracias, Martha- le agradeció finalmente, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por suerte, el resto de la noche para Yusei fue pacifica, extrañamente, de la ansiedad, le costó dormirse, pero lo logró.

.

N/A:

El contexto que utilizo en ésta parte del canon, es uno días después de 5D's, y quizá éste un poco confuso, pero a lo largo de la trama, se va a ir aclarando.

Un comentario, ayuda mucho a ésta escritora (:

¡Muchas Gracias!


	3. Conexiones parte 2

La luz del sol, se filtró nuevamente por las cortinas, logrando hacer sentir calor en los parpados. El de pelo negro, apretó fuertemente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se tapaba con uno de sus brazos. Al fin, cuando pudo enfocar su visión, y después de unos minutos, buscando su teléfono, comprobó que ya eran las seis y media de la mañana, y un olor a huevo frito con tocino y café llegó a su nariz, asique dedujo que Martha se habrá levantado temprano para hacerle el desayuno.

Y luego ya de estar listo, bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con sus amigos, esperándolos en la mesa, ellos le sonrieron, Jack no tanto, pero Yusei sabía cómo era él de expresivo.

—¡Buenos días!, pensé que sería una buena idea que vengan antes de que te vayan — anunció la mujer mayor desde el marco de la puerta—. Los dejaré solos.

Al salir de la habitación, fue Crow quien habló:

—Asique pensabas irte, y no decirnos nada, ¿eh? — frunció el ceño, pero luego una sonrisa escapo de sus labios —. Bueno, como sea, no te libraras de nosotros.

—No es para tanto, serán unos días — declaró Yusei mientras se sentaba al lado de Jack, y empezaba a comer su desayuno.

Los otros dos lo imitaron.

—Yo, el gran Jack Atlas, debo estar informado de lo que haces, Yusei— interpeló su amigo, provocando una sonrisa en Yusei—, aunque sería interesante conocer al tal Yuki Judai...— se llevó su mano a la barbilla—. Carly dice que fue una leyenda del la Duel Academy, además de su capacidad de manipular a los espíritus.

Fudo se puso un poco tenso al escuchar cómo se refería a Judai en pasado. Supuso que esos detalles no deberían ser mencionados ante el duelista espiritual.

—¿Dices que...? —y en realidad Crow, quiso ser lo más delicado posible ante Yusei, pero de todas maneras, se entendió lo que había preguntado.

—Bueno... ella me prometió investigar, pero... — respondió Jack, luego miró a su amigo para infundirle ánimos —, mientras tanto, tú haz lo que sientas — Yusei solo asintió, a veces Jack no tenía buen tacto para expresarse.

Continuaron el desayuno con algunas palabras entremedio, aunque el pelinegro era el que menos hablaba, pues, estaba ansioso, y solo quería concentrarse.

Luego del desayuno, Martha se despidió de su hijo de corazón, le abrazó fuerte y le pidió por favor que tuviera cuidado, Yusei, Crow y Jack fueron en sus motocicletas hasta la carretera, sus amigos habían decidido acompañarlo.

Cuando llegaron hasta la ruta vacía, Fudo Yusei despidió a sus amigos.

—¡Ten cuidado, Yusei! — le advirtió Crow. Desde su moto, él lo miró con una sonrisa algo melancólica en su rostro.

—¡Buena suerte! — solo le deseo Jack, el rubio creía que no hacía falta tanto palabrerío.

Fudo asintió para tranquilizar a sus amigos. Hizo rugir su motor, y luego acelero, mientras en su mente, le pedía a su Dragón Carmesí que lo guiará a su destino una vez más, su marca de firmante brilló en respuesta, haciéndole saber a Yusei que el Dios Inca había escuchado su pedido.

Cuando cruzó el vórtice del tiempo de su tiempo al pasado, aterrizó con cautela por otra carretera más áspera, alrededor solo había campo, mucho color verde, y olor a aire puro. Yusei se detuvo por un momento. Quizá era mala idea desayunar antes de viajar así.

Cuando estuvo calmo, el chico se bajó de la moto, y miro a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de civilización, pero no encontraba algo alentador. Torció la boca un poco confundido.

¿Lo habrá llevado al lugar indicado el dragón?

El rayo de sol era fuerte y le estaba dando de lleno en la espalda, estaba por entrar en crisis cuando algo se le fregó por la pierna y lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Miró hacia el origen de su real susto, y vio un gato gordo, de color naranja con rayas blancas. El gato le 'maulló' cariñosamente mientras se sentaba y movía su cola de un lado a otra. Yusei lo reconoció enseguida...

"El gato de Judai..." pensó. Se inclinó un poco para acariciarlo y Pharaoh se dejó.

—Tú debes ser el gatito de Judai, ¿verdad? — le preguntó mientras con sus dedos, le fregaba por la cabeza y las orejas. El gato maulló una vez más y luego se puso de pie, volteo su cuerpo, pero su cara aún miraba a Yusei, y al parecer, le estaba indicando que lo siguiera.

Asique decidió hacerlo, camino arrastrando la D-wheel y en su mente maldijo al gato por hacer esa crueldad. Alrededor de unos diez minutos, llegaron a un campamento, realmente no era notable desde dónde él había llegado, estaba tras unos frondosos árboles. Se dio cuenta al ver carpas, y se sorprendió, hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía de esas cosas en su tiempo. Pronto llegaron a una pequeña parcela donde le daba gran sombra.

El gato se adelantó corriendo, y Yusei lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que vio a quién se dirigía.

—¡Pharaoh! ¡Aquí estás! — regañó un chico de cabello castaño, con chaqueta roja y blanca, jeans negros y zapatillas haciendo juego, se arrodillo al ver llegar al felino, que éste se sentó, y abrió la boca, una bola dorada salió de su boca, y la forma del profesor Daitokuji se materializó, dejando sorprendido al chico.

—Judai, ¡tienes visitas-nya! — le dijo el hombre detrás de sus lentes cuadrados, mientras señalaba graciosamente por donde venía Yusei con su D-wheel. Al parecer, el gato lo dejo bien atrás.

El chico se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando lo vio y no dudo en ir a su encuentro.

—¡YUSEI! —le gritó mientras corría hacía él y agitaba su mano, Yusei sonrió y se detuvo a esperarlo, ya estaba cansado de llevar la pesada motocicleta, además, no era un lugar conveniente para subir y arrancarla, al conectar su mirada, algo en él se agito. Judai se detuvo delante de él y se inclinó un poco para llevar sus manos hacia sus rodillas mientras tomaba aire, luego se irguió—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¡Si quieres me voy! — refutó Yusei con un tono divertido. Judai negó.

—Perdón, es que se me hace extraño — se defendió mientras se reía rascándose la nuca—. Espero que no haya peligro— dijo más como una pregunta que como afirmación.

Se posicionó del otro lado de la D-wheel para ayudarlo.

—No, por suerte no es nada de eso — le respondió Yusei mientras los dos empujaban la moto, ya quedaba poco para aparcarla.

"Judai, creo que Yusei necesitará tu ayuda..." dijo la voz de Yubel en su mente.

"¿Tú crees?" — le respondió Judai a su demonio guardián.

"Sí, creo que se siente un poco perdido... "; el tono de Yubel fue algo... ¿nostálgico?

—Tenemos todo el día para hablar, si quieres — Judai le guiñó el ojo, en ese momento llegaron al lado de una carpa roja y negra, al lado había una mesa de madera y un largo banco.

Yusei optó por esconder un poco la moto para que no fuese llamativa tras unos arbustos. Se sentó y largó todo el aire, relajándose un poco. Judai se paró frente a él.

«—¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo una botella de agua creo — el chico se dirigió hacia un refrigerador portátil que tenía, y como había acertado, tenía una botella de agua.

Yusei aceptó cuando Judai se lo puso frente a él. Hacia demasiado calor y el cansancio no ayudaba en absoluto, asique el más chico se sentó a su lado y espero a que Yusei se tomará su tiempo.

Extrañamente, estaba fascinado mirando su perfil, las curvas sobresalientes de su cuello, su barbilla... sus labios al tomar la botella, y sacudió la cabeza, ¿Pero que estaba pensando? y se sonrojo, y rogó porque Yusei no lo hubiera visto.

"No lo presiones", insistió Yubel nuevamente.

"No lo haré", le respondió Judai un tanto molesto por la repentina irrupción, Yubel ya sabía que Judai se ponía demasiado ansioso.

.

N/A: ¡Espero que esté gustando! Agradezco los comentarios y los votos :)


	4. Conexiones parte 3

.

Yusei intentó ser lo más claro posible con respecto a su visita. Le había dejado claro que los poderes del dragón carmesí se estaban desvaneciendo de a poco, y a pesar que unos días atrás, cuando venció a Z-One, había logrado un gran vínculo con su mazo de cartas, al parecer, ésta vez, el efecto era el contrario.

Y Judai entendió por lo que estaba pasando. Su vínculo con su mazo se estaba debilitando, y necesitaba recuperarlo espiritualmente, pero no solo eso, Yusei deseaba poder convocar a su dragón de polvo de estrellas como él hacía con Neos.

Otra de las cosas que Judai analizaba, y que al parecer, Yusei jamás le diría, era que iba a suceder algo en su tiempo, una explosión que arrasaría con la ciudad, lo tenía un poco preocupado, pero pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, él no podía intervenir de ninguna manera, sin embargo, algo lo dejaba preocupado.

El mediodía llegó, y decidieron comer unas hamburguesas que vendían en un carrito cerca de su parcela.

—¿Y entonces, cuanto tiempo crees que puedes quedarte? —preguntó curioso Judai, luego le dio otro mordisco a su comida.

—No lo sé, dos días más. Creo que con eso, es suficiente — le respondió con sencillez.

Judai ladeo su boca.

—No sé si son suficientes días, al menos que sigas reforzando tu vínculo con tus cartas cuando vuelvas al futuro y...

—Pero puedo volver en tres meses — le interrumpió abruptamente el bicolor, dejando a Judai con sus palabras a la mitad—, así no rompemos la continuidad del espacio y tiempo.

—Algo de eso me explicó Mizawa-chan alguna vez— esto lo dijo más para él, pero Yusei lo escuchó igualmente, decidió no preguntar quién era ese chico.

—¿Y luego de aquí, a donde irás? — Preguntó Yusei terminando su hamburguesa, luego tomó su vaso de soda, Judai en cambio, iba por la tercera, y no dejaba de preguntarse como hacía para comer demasiado.

—No lo sé, mi destino es incierto desde que me salí de la academia, solo me dedico a ayudar a otros como yo— Judai respondió después de terminar de comer, Yusei estaba a su lado mirándolo. El de pelo castaño estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que le estaba hablando—. Sin embargo, si conservas al dragón carmesí, es probable que él siempre me encuentre.

—¿A qué te refieres con 'conservarlo'? — ahora la curiosidad era más grande, Judai lo miró fijo, y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—Qué debes pedirle que se quede contigo por un tiempo, pero debes ser sincero Yusei— el pelinegro trató de analizar cada palabra de Judai, luego el peli castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Tienes tu mazo de cartas aquí? — preguntó mientras le mostraba la palma de su mano, Yusei sacó sus cartas de su estuche especial, y se los entregó.

Cuando Judai hubo tomado el mazo, sus ojos cambiaron a naranja y verde, podía sentir una energía algo débil, pero sin dudas, las esencia de Yusei se mantenía ahí mismo. Podía sentir incluso a los espíritus de sus cartas hablándole.

El pelinegro no se asustó cuando vio sus ojos dicromáticos, pensó que seguramente era alguna técnica especial.

«—¡Vaya Yusei! Tu vínculo con las cartas, es simplemente profunda — le miró y le sonrió, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad—. Tienes que dejar de dudar, cuando dejes de hacerlo, Stardust aparecerá cuando lo necesites —Judai volvió a entregarle su mazo.

Yusei las miró un poco.

—¿Cómo puedo lograr eso? — su duda iba en crecimiento.

Judai se puso de pie y fue hasta su carpa a buscar su disco de duelo, también le pidió a Yusei que trajera el suyo.

—Tengamos un duelo — le desafió, y le sonrió, Yusei acepto con una sonrisa en su boca.

—¡Duelo! — dijeron al unisonó.

Judai: 4000 LP

Yusei: 4000 LP

—Tomaré el primer turno— canturreo Judai, ya tenía sus primeras cinco cartas—. Invocó a Héroe Elemental Sparkman (ATK 1600/DEF 1400), en modo de ataque, y termino mi turno.

—Mi turno, ¡robo! — declaró Yusei, luego miró su mano, de alguna manera, tendría que sacar ventaja si quería hacer una invocación sincronizada—. Invocó a Goblindberg en modo de ataque (ATK 1400/ DEF 0), luego, activo su efecto para poder traer al campo un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor, entonces invocaré a —el pelinegro le muestra la carta a Judai—, al Mejor Corredor (ATK 1100/ DEF 800) en modo de ataque.

«—A continuación, sincronizaré mi monstruo, Goblinberg con 4 estrellas con el Mejor Corredor con 4 estrellas, suma un total de 8 estrellas... '¡La agrupación de los deseos se convertirá en una nueva estrella! ¡Conviértete en la luz que brilla sobre el camino!¡Invocación Synchro! ¡Alza el vuelo! ¡Stardust Dragon!'— el imponente dragón apareció en el aire y luego se colocó al lado de Yusei.

A Judai casi se le cae la mandíbula, pues, aunque ya lo conocía, estaba impresionado de verlo.

—Yusei, tu dragón es genial — le alagó y le mostró el dedo pulgar hacia él.

—Gracias Judai — respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, acto seguido, decidió atacar a su oponente.

.

Luego de contrarrestar las jugadas de Yusei, Judai había logrado invocar a su Neos, recibiendo también hermosos halagos de Yusei, había logrado aumentarle los puntos de ataque, a Yusei ya le quedaban 200 LP, mientras que Judai estaba en 500 LP.

Ya no tenía monstruos en el campo, y sabía que ésta la ganaba Judai. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho que no le pasaba.

—¡Ven, Judai, hazlo! — dijo con desafió al de pelo castaño.

—¡Aquí voy, Yusei! — le respondió Judai, y le ordenó a Neos que lo atacará directamente, logrando vencerlo.

Nuevamente, otra sonrisa de felicidad salió de los labios de Yusei. Cuando la imagen de Neos desapareció, Judai se tiró al pasto, haciendo peso con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo. Él también sonrió, lo había disfrutado.

Yusei se acercó a su lado, pero éste se acostó, mientras miraba el cielo.

—Got'cha— dijo Judai a su lado, mientras lo señalaba con sus dedos y le guiñaba el ojo. Yusei no lo pudo evitar y se sonrió.

—Fue divertido Judai. Pero la próxima te voy a ganar — le juro, volviendo la vista de su compañero al cielo. El de pelo castaño lo imito.

Sus cabezas estaban apoyadas sobre sus brazos.

—Hace mucho que esto no me pasaba realmente— comentó Judai—. Tendría que aprender la invocación Synchro.

—Te lo enseñaré, te lo prometo — dijo Yusei, volviendo su vista su amigo, éste no lo estaba mirando, y se quedó mirando por un momento su perfil—, también debería aprender a fusionar, a pesar que solo lo hice una vez, en un riding duel.

—¿Riding duel? — la manera en que Judai se volteó a verlo, lo dejo sin reacción, provocando repentino sonrojo, y desviando la mirada al cielo.

—Son duelos en motocicleta — recibiendo de respuesta un "aaaahh".

—Algún día, espero tener un duelo en motocicleta— Judai no le quitó la mirada de encima, a lo que Yusei asintió asumiendo que su interlocutor sabía que también se lo enseñaría, algún día.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando el cielo, luego hablaron de algunos sucesos que habían pasado cada uno, y de cómo sus amigos siempre lo encasillaban como los héroes.

Claramente, a ninguno de los dos les molestaba eso, simplemente, tenían muchas cosas en común.

—¿Y no ves a tus amigos, Judai? — la pregunta de Yusei lo tensó un poco.

—N-no, desde que me egresé, no he vuelto a saber de ellos... — cerró sus ojos, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con alguna mirada reprochante de su compañero—, y creo que es mejor así, les traje muchos problemas.

Yusei parpadeó.

—¿Problemas? ¿en qué sentido? — se giró para verlo.

—Digamos, que por mi culpa, ellos fueron sacrificados, para salvar a mi... — se detuvo, no estaba seguro como nombrar exactamente a esa persona, tragó duramente—, a un amigo. Yo no quería que me siguieran, pero ellos lo hicieron igual.

Claramente, la nota de duda en Judai había sido demasiado explicita, pero tampoco se iba a detener a interrogarlo.

—Me paso lo mismo... — Yusei pudo sentirse identificado en parte, aunque no sabía que, en el proceso, se iba encontrar con que Bruno, era Antinomy.

—Prefiero mantenerme alejado de ellos, además, aunque lo intentan, sé que no me perdonaran nunca lo que hice — abrió los ojos, éstos se volvieron dicromáticos (naranja y verde)—. Actualmente, mantengo contacto con O'Brien y... J-Johan. Pero, no los culpo— dijo tratando de desviar el tema—. Algún día seguro entenderán que nunca quise sacrificarlos.

El satélite quería entender por qué "sacrificar a sus amigos" se había vuelto una palabra temida por Judai.

—Bueno, cuando desees, me puedes contar — su respuesta fue sencilla, llena de entendimiento si Judai no deseaba hacerlo, sus miradas se conectaron y brillaron, los ojos de Judai volvieron a cambiar a los de Yubel.

De sus labios, una sonrisa se elevó.

—Gracias Yusei, algún día, podré contártelo — fue su respuesta más sincera, a lo que Yusei también volvió a curvar sus labios hacía arriba.

.

Al llegar la noche, y después de un día largo, teniendo duelos, e intentando convocar a su Stardust, los chicos estaban exhaustos, habían caminado a unos metros de su parcela para poder ver las estrellas. Yusei estaba anonadado con la hermosa vista que tenía en la plena oscuridad de la noche, estaba acostumbrado a la contaminación de Satélite, esto era oro puro para él.

Lo disfrutaban en silencio, incluso, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, en donde los dos pidieron sus deseos en silencio.

Ya cercanos a la medianoche, Judai decidió hablar.

—Yusei, aquí cerca hay unas duchas, ¿te parece que vayamos? — propuso, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y miró a su amigo.

Un sonrojo asomó del otro, no estaba acostumbrado a ducharse con amigos.

—S-sí, claro — respondió con titubeo.

Fueron a buscar sus cosas de aseo, y luego se dirigieron a los vestuarios que eran exclusivos para los campantes. Por fortuna, no había gente. Yusei se sentó en una de las bancas del baño, y apoyó sus cosas, Judai en cambió, se empezó a desnudar, logrando que el otro se sonrojara fuertemente, y mirando a sus pies. Cuando quería, Judai podía no ser pudoroso.

—¡Vamos Yusei! Aprovechemos que no hay gente, además, podemos limpiarnos la espalda — el sonrojo de Yusei llegó hasta su nuca, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

Tomando aire, e intentando ignorar el hecho de que Judai no dejaba de mirarlo, se quitó la playera sin mangas.

Judai, claramente NO PODÍA dejar de mirarlo, repasó su perfecto abdomen, sus brazos fornidos, incluso observo cada cicatriz que llevaba en su cuerpo.

Sonrojo.

Se volteo para ir a las duchas, porque sentía que le iba a sangrar la nariz (¿y a quién no?), Yusei se le sumó a la ducha de al lado, donde, por cierto, no tenían separaciones. Luego se sentaron en los banquitos, Judai le pidió a Yusei si podía pasarle el primero la esponja en la espalda.

Las manos de Yusei no eran suaves, más bien, eran algo ásperas, sin embargo, podía sentir el tacto, y a su manera de ver, le hacía estremecer, e intentaba sacar algún tema de charla, pero simplemente, en ese momento, no estaba muy concentrado para hacerlo.

Luego, Judai hizo lo mismo con Yusei, y el pelinegro tuvo una sensación diferente al sentir los dedos de su amigo, se arqueó un poco cuando las manos de Yuki tocaron su cintura, al mismo tiempo que compañero se perdía mirando su perfecto cuello, y su espalda tan bien formada y hasta protectora..., tuvo el deseo de estar entre los brazos de Yusei, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones con alguien que no era de su era, y a lo mejor, prefería mantenerse así.

.

Llegaron más relajados a la carpa, Yusei ayudo al otro chico a acomodar todo para que pudieran entrar los dos, y luego, cada uno se acostó en su respectiva bolsa de dormir, Judai siempre tenía una de más por si se cruzaba con O'Brien y Johan.

¿Quién era Johan?

Esa pregunta andaba rondando por la cabeza de Yusei, al menos en el día, lo había mencionado tres veces, y sobre todo, el hecho de enfatizar perfectamente que cuando lo iba a nombrar, titubeaba, pero como él era, no iba a presionar para saber ni nada.

Yusei llevó el cierre hasta el otro lado de la carpa para cerrarlo, y se acostó, miró a Judai por un instante.

—¡Qué descanses! — le dijo Judai con una sonrisa.

—Tú también, Judai — le respondió Yusei, intentando cerrar los ojos, hasta que finalmente, Morfeo lo alcanzó.

.

Escuchó gemidos, alguien se estaba quejando, y le costaba reaccionar, no encontraba orientación, hasta que el quejido fue más claro, y cayó en cuenta que esos ruidos venían de Judai. Al parecer, estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla, porque se movía de un lado a otro mientras agarraba fuertemente su manta. Yusei lentamente se acercó al chico, y le tomó de los hombros con cuidado para no despertarlo de golpe.

—¿Judai? ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó en susurro, se mantenía distante, por las dudas que el chico reaccionará con un golpe.

Judai apretó sus ojos con fuerza, y los fue abriendo de a poco, sus ojos eran dorados esta vez, y eso le hizo recordar a su sueño, los ojos de él eran de ese mismo color.

"No te preocupes, Yusei-kun, los ojos de Judai, son de otro ser que habita en él, es inofensivo, pero cuando tiene pesadillas, Haou es quién lo protege."; en su mente, la voz de Yubel sonó, aun cuando no podía verla, la escuchó perfectamente sin quitar la mirada de Judai.

"¿Haou?"; preguntó confundido, y pudo escuchar el chasqueo de lengua del demonio guardián.

"Creo que Judai debería explicarte... como sea, quédate a su lado hasta que se recupere." ; Yusei asintió a las palabras de Yubel, en éste momento, saber quién era Haou no era importante, pero los ojos de Judai le daban escalofríos.

—Y-Yusei...— la voz de Yuki era débil, pero ya estaba reaccionando.

—Respira hondo, Judai-san— Yusei estaba por quitar su mano del hombro del chico, pero Judai la tomó con fuerza - y mucha más fuerza que lo normal -, tirándolo hacía él, y luego lo abrazo fuerte.

—No te vayas... — volvió a susurrar en su oído. El satélite trató de asumir cada actitud de Yuki que paso sin pena ni gloria.

Asintió en su hombro, y luego lo abrazó. Se quedó así hasta que la respiración de Judai volvió a ser profunda y tranquila, pero... extrañamente no deseaba separarse de él.

.


	5. Te protegeré

**Actualmente. **

**Yusei sabía que Judai no era de buen dormir. Las dos veces anteriores que lo había visitado, siempre se despertaba a mitad de noche llorando, con los ojos dorados, y siempre le terminaba pidiendo que lo abrazara. Y Fudo no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto aun, sin embargo, no le molestaba abrazar a Judai, intentaba no juzgarse por eso. **

**Después de todo, solo calmaba sus ataques de pánico, y estaba seguro, que ésta noche, sería una más de esas. **

**Llegaron a un hostal, donde se alojaban jóvenes duelistas como Judai que viajaban por el mundo. El lugar no era ni lindo ni feo. Se sentía como sapo de otro pozo por momentos por la familiaridad con la que trataban a Judai. Lo ofuscaba la gente hablando alto, o queriendo llamar la atención. **

**No había visto el hostal antes de llegar a Venecia a pesar de todo, y cuando estaban esperando al encargado de las llaves, un chico de pelo turquesa, y ojos aguamarinas, de la misma estatura de Judai, se acercó a él, tomándolo del hombro, Yusei hizo una mueca, pero enseguida, cuando Judai volteo a ver a quién lo tomaba de su hombro, el extraño se abalanzo en darle un abrazo al grito de "feliz cumpleaños", incluso el Kuriboh de peluche salió volando, y por suerte Yusei lo pudo atajar. **

—**J-Johan— módulo Judai, éste quedo frente a Yusei, mientras que Johan estaba de espalda. **

**Asique, ese es el tal Johan. Y pudo jurar que por la cara de Judai, quería salir de ahí. **

— **¡Te busque por todos lados Judai! Eres irrasteable— le reclamó cuando se alejó un poco de él, tomándolo de los hombros. **

—**S-sí bueno… — hubo confusión en su rostro, y al notar que Yusei aun lo seguía mirando, se separó bruscamente de Johan para presentarlos —. Johan, él es Fudo Yusei, el chico del que te conté. **

**Johan le sonrió. **

— **¡Lo siento mucho! — se disculpó amablemente—. No sabía que estabas aquí, soy Johan Andersen, es un gusto al fin conocerte, oí lo de tu dragón, Paradox también me había robado a Rainbow… — le comentó mientras sus manos estrechaban. **

—**El gusto también es mío — dijo, e inmediatamente, sacó su mano. Recordó al rainbow dragón. Miró a Judai. Estaba incómodo—. Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero estamos cansados — le habló amablemente, se inclinó para disculparse con él. **

—**Lo sé, lo siento de nuevo, es que estuvimos buscando a Judai con O'Brien, y nos dijeron que estabas aquí — comentó mirándolo—. Nos hablamos mañana entonces — le sonrió, y le palmeo la espalda, a Yusei le saludo con la mano. **

**Judai no contesto, parecía decaído, y cuando perdieron de vista a Johan, Yusei puso una mano en su hombro. **

— **¿Estás bien, Judai? ¿Qué sucede? — era claro que había algo raro, algo que estaba mal, y tarde o temprano, Judai iba a tener que contarle. **

—**Te contaré en la habitación — solo le respondió, Yusei asintió, y le devolvió el Kuriboh, éste le sonrió un poco mientras lo tomaba—. Gracias. **

**. **

**Al llegar, dejaron sus cosas en la habitación. Judai se tiró en una de las camas mirando al techo, Yusei se sentó en la otra quitándose las botas, y luego la chaqueta. Miró a Judai. **

**Después de mirar el techo, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama frente a Yusei, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. Ya sabía que su amigo no lo iba a presionar para hablar, y era por eso que se tomaba su tiempo, al quitarse sus botas, empezó. **

—**Johan y yo, fuimos muy amigos en la academia, pasaron muchas cosas extrañas en el medio, pues, luchando contra un espíritu maligno, Johan desapareció, luego lo fui a buscar a una dimensión, y mis amigos me siguieron aun cuando les pedí que no lo hicieran… —realmente no deseaba entrar en detalles, pero se veía obligado a hacerlo—, en medio de todo, mi lado oscuro se apoderó de mí, convirtiéndome en Haou. **

**«—Sacrifique a muchas personas en el medio, personas inocentes —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Yusei tuvo el impulso de pararse y arrodillarse delante de Judai para tomarle la mano suavemente. Ahora podía entender porque tenía esos ataques por las noches, el chico necesitaba descargar todo ese dolor, toda esa angustia. Y con una mirada, Yusei le hizo saber que podía hablar cuando él quisiera. Judai pudo devolverle con una sonrisa el gesto. Se limpió las lágrimas. **

**«—O'Brien y Jim me salvaron de esa oscuridad, pero Johan había sido poseído por Yubel —Yusei se sorprendió… ¿o era otra Yubel?, y cuando Judai vio su cara, le hizo una seña con la mano que le explicaría luego sobre eso—, Lo pude salvar, y por los sacrificios que Haou había hecho, conseguí una carta que se llama "Super fusión", la utilice para unir mi alma con la de Yubel por siempre. Y aunque luego, Johan me ayudo a vencer a Darkness, decidí alejarme de todos ellos para no dañarlos más. **

**«—Sin embargo, Johan siempre me buscó…, en ese momento, no estaba muy consciente de sus sentimientos hacia mí —Yusei intentó no reaccionar, pero ya lo sospechaba—. Lo quiero mucho, es verdad, y lo intentamos, pero no funcionó. Una persona que es muy similar a ti en todo sentido, puede ser bueno, o puede ser algo malo. **

**El azabache arqueo una ceja, y se sentó al lado de Judai. **

— **¿Sigues enamorado de Johan? — se animó a preguntar, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. **

**Judai lo miró y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste. **

—**Ya no. Pero no me siento cómodo siendo su amigo, aun cuando sé que él es buena persona. Empecé a cambiar cuando continúe solo, y sé que no merece que lo trate así, pero no puedo Yusei. Yo… — se encontró con los azules cobaltos, y se quedó sin palabras. Le estaba por confesar sus sentimientos hacía él, pero no estaba seguro. **

**Las manos de Yusei buscaron las suyas, se estaba sintiendo mal haciendo esto, pero no soportaba ver sufrir a Judai. **

—**Está bien… — luego pasó su mano por la espalda de Yuki—. Deberías descansar Judai, estás muy cansado, mañana si quieres, me cuentas mejor. —Le sonrió, y luego se puso de pie para ir a apagar la luz. **

**Judai se cambió sus jeans por unos joggins. Yusei hizo lo mismo poniéndose unas jogginetas cómodas. Llegó a su cama para deshacer sus mantas, Judai lo estaba mirando. **

—**Yusei… ¿te molestaría dormir conmigo? — le preguntó con vergüenza. Estaba por retractarse, pero fue interrumpido. **

—**No me molesta— Yusei dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y espero a que Judai se acostase contra la pared, para luego acostarse él. **

— **¡Muchas gracias, Yusei! En verdad… — le dijo mirándolos a los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, los azules cobaltos brillaban, y un cosquilleo subió por su cuerpo. **

—**Descansa — le dijo Yusei, se quedaron mirándose, y Judai decidió mejor cerrar los ojos, se sentía más seguro con él a su lado, aun cuando sabía que no podía contarle como se sentía con respecto a sus sentimientos. **

**. **

**Como se lo esperaba, Judai se despertó llorando en medio de la noche, sus ojos eran los de Haou, se sentó en el rincón de la cama. Antes de tocarlo, Yusei le habló, acercándose de a poco. **

— **¿Judai? ¿Me escuchas? — le preguntó. Él asintió, su mirada penetrante se encontró con la suya—. Muy bien, dime, ¿Cuántos dedos ves? — Yusei le mostro cuatro dedos de su mano. **

—**C-cuatro — fue la escueta respuesta del muchacho. **

—**Lo estás haciendo bien, Judai. Ahora respira hondo, despacio… **

**El chico hizo exactamente lo que Yusei le pedía. De a poco, se fue relajando, entonces, el chico de pelo azabache tuvo una idea, se puso de pie fuera de la cama, y tomó el Kuriboh de Judai, luego se volvió a sentar cerca de él. **

—**Judai, ¿qué tengo en mis manos? — le preguntó, mientras le mostraba el peluche. **

**Judai lo miró. **

—**Un Kuriboh— una pequeñísima sonrisa asomó por sus labios, y eso fue un alivio para Yusei. **

— **¿Me puedo acercar? — le preguntó dejando el Kuriboh a un lado, a lo que Judai asintió, asique lentamente se acercó a él, quedando a su lado. Los ojos de Judai estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Yusei estaba acostumbrado a hacer está rutina con él, y aunque la primera vez, el acercamiento fue exitoso, algunas veces, Haou podía ser reticente con él. **

—**Y-ya estoy mejor — susurró tranquilamente Judai manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Yusei se sentía aliviado—. Perdón por esto— sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los cobaltos de su compañero—. El resto de los días, casi no duermo — admitió, y sonrió con vergüenza. **

**Una mano llegó a su hombro y lo apretó, inmediatamente, miró a Yusei. **

—**¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir conmigo al futuro luego de estar aquí? — preguntó Yusei —. Digo, a mí no me molesta ayudarte, después de todo, tú me estás ayudando. **

**Los ojos cafés de Judai brillaron con el resplandor de la luz luna al oír esas palabras, pero simplemente, no quería ser una molestia para Yusei, no era justo, y se sentiría egoísta si aceptaba que él hiciera eso por él. **

**Desvió su mirada, como para pensar bien el asunto. **

**«—Viene navidad, por cierto, si aun no estás decidido que hacer, en casa hay espacio para ti —Yusei sacudió un poco su hombro, se puso de pie—. Voy a buscarte algo de agua, Judai-san. —el azabache se puso sus botas y salió de la habitación para buscar algo de tomar. **

**"¿Estará bien ir él ahora?"; pensó Judai, también estaba teniendo una discusión mental con él mismo. No era como si en navidad, él pasará con alguien, o con su familia. **

**Cerró los ojos y se cruzó los ojos. No era mala idea, aunque en particular, odiaba las celebraciones, pero si Yusei lo estaba invitando, podría hacerlo. **

**Y después de un rato en el que Yusei llegó con un vaso de agua, y se lo entregó a su amigo, Yuki Judai tomó un trago largo de agua. **

—**Está bien, solo..., deja que vaya a Dominó City antes. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaré en el futuro, pero necesito un poco más de ropa y esas cosas... — dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita de luz, luego miró a Yusei que estaba sentado en su cama. **

**Yusei le miró por un momento, y asintió con una sonrisa. **

—**Yo te llevo, pero no necesito que lleves mercadería ni nada, allá nos las arreglaremos. Además, volví a rentar el piso con el que convivíamos con Crow y Jack, y como ellos no están, no sería problema en que te quedes conmigo — otra sonrisa más ampliada, Judai asintió entusiasmado. **

—**Entonces, mañana después del evento de duelos, ¿podemos ir? — preguntó Judai a Yusei. ¡Ay! Sentía que abusaba de él—. O mejor voy yo, y luego tú...— pero la mano del azabache en su regazo lo detuvo, Fudo llevaba el ceño fruncido. **

—**No te hagas la cabeza, Judai. Si te digo que yo te llevo, yo lo haré, y punto. No se discute más — lo palmeo, y se levantó para apagar la luz. **

**Listo, no le iba a discutir más. Asique solo se limitó a acostarse de nuevo, Yusei hizo lo mismo, se dieron las buenas noches, e intentaron dormir. **

**Pero, a decir verdad, Judai estaba nervioso, demasiado. **

**El evento que se había realizado en la ciudad de Venecia, estaba abarrotado de gente, era increíble. Había diversas arenas de enfrentamientos donde podías observar las que quisieras, luego, había conjunto de mesas para jugar de manera tradicional. **

**Pero las principales, eran las de exhibición, donde futuros duelistas se mostraban para ingresar pronto a ligas internacionales, otros lo hacían por diversión como Judai y Yusei, y realmente se estaba poniendo divertido el buscar contrincantes. **

**Eso sí, Yusei tuvo que alterar su mazo, pues aun no se usaba invocación synchro, y no querían ser llamativos de ninguna manera, además, dominaba a la perfección la invocación por fusión. **

**El mejor momento que pasaron, fue cuando hicieron un tag duel; hicieron pareja contra otra, e increíblemente, sus movimientos eran perfectos y sincronizados. Judai utilizó la fusión con Neos y Stardust, para crear a un nuevo monstruo. Neos Shooting Dragon. **

**Las caras de fascinación de los dos, era única, sus sonrisas eran genuinas, y sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. **

**El dragón era blanco, tenía líneas azules y rojas en sus curvas, en su pecho llevaba una especie de gema, como la de Neos sus alas eran enormes, de color blanca, y largaba polvo de estrellas como Stardust. Sus ojos eran dicromáticos, café de un lado, y cobalto del otro. **

**"Es como un hijo"; pensó Judai por un momento. **

**Fueron vencedores entre muchos duelistas, se habían ganado unos pases para ver un torneo internacional, y tenían la opción de exhibirse. **

**Ya entrada la tarde, Judai estaba un poco ansioso, por un momento le había parecido que O'Brien y Johan estaban en el evento, aunque... siendo duelistas, era lo más lógico. Lo raro fue, que no los hayan buscado, y quizá era lo mejor, además, había visto a Yusei un poco incomodo, no tenía ganas de hacerle pasar un mal momento. **

—**¿Sabes Yusei? ¡Es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado! — confesó, llevando sus manos por detrás de su nuca. **

**Ya estaban volviendo al hostal, para dirigirse a Dominó City. **

—**¡Me alegra mucho eso! — Yusei lo miró por un momento. **

**Judai estaba feliz, y eso, extrañamente le hizo saltar su corazón de felicidad. **

—**Realmente, creí que no vendrías. —Judai bruscamente conecto su mirada con la de él, y su corazón se sobre salto al darse cuenta que Yusei lo estaba haciendo, haciéndolo sonrojar. **

—**Bueno, estoy aquí. Cumplo lo que prometo — ¿Qué Yusei le guiñó el ojo? Pues sí, Yusei le guiñó el ojo. **

**El sonrojo se mantuvo, y estuvo seguro que Yusei lo vio, porque su sonrisa se ladeo. **

**Salieron del hostal con sus pertenencias, y fueron a buscar la D-Wheel, que por suerte, la había podido dejar en una garage que le habían prestado a Judai. **

**¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no había viajado en la espalda de Yusei? Todo dentro de él se revoloteo de solo pensarlo. **

**Yusei verifico que todo estuviese bien, luego sacó dos cascos, y Judai se preguntó, si el chico ya estaba preparado para esto. **

**Cuando se subió, invito a su compañero a hacerlo, y la sensación que tuvieron, no le hizo justicia a lo que ellos imaginaban. **

**Primero, Judai se sentó en la espalda de Yusei, el azabache tuvo un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Segundo, el peli castaño tomó su cintura fuertemente, y apoyó parte de su rostro en la espalda del otro. **

—**¡Sujétate fuerte! — le indicó el otro, pudo darse cuenta que Judai lo escuchó cuando asintió en su espalda. **

**Cuando arrancó, condujo hasta una carretera. Judai no deseaba soltarse, al contrario, deseaba estar así por un largo rato... pero luego, una estela color carmesí los rodeo, y estaba seguro que el dragón carmesí, había acudido a su llamado. **

**N/A: ¡Gracias por leer! **

**¿Ya pasaron por "MUERDME"? Es un omegaverse de Judai y Yusei, si no lo leyeron, corran por sus vidas y haganlo. (? **


	6. Sentir

La casa de Judai era bastante grande para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Con solo poner un pie en la casa, no necesitó saber que su familia era bastante adinerada, aunque la clase social, no hacía a las personas, y eso lo supo a través de Aki y de Rua y Ruka.

Desde el punto de vista de Judai, la casa no había cambiado mucho, y eso le generó un sentimiento de angustia. Las cosas que sus padres se habían perdido de pasar con su único hijo, dedicándose a pleno a su trabajo sin parar.

Miró a su compañero, que aun seguía parado en la doble puerta de madera de color blanca, Yusei aun observaba lo que tenía a la vista.

—Yusei, ¡pasa!, siéntete como en tu casa — le invitó amistosamente, mientras que el de ojos cafés se quitaba las botas para quedar en medias, Yusei imitó el mismo gesto de Yuki.

—G-gracias, Judai-san — respondió amablemente, y siguió a Judai por el pasillo de entrada hasta un hermoso living-comedor—. ¿Tus padres no...?

Pero su pregunta quedo por la mitad, cuando Judai apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa para mirarlo, no tenía pisca de estar enojado.

—Ellos trabajan todo el día, todo el tiempo, ¡ja! creo que ya no recuerdo sus caras — comentó más por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Yusei lo escuchará, llegó hasta una repisa que tenía portarretratos de él y sus padres.

Yusei suspiró, estaba seguro que Judai y él no eran tan diferentes después de todo... aunque le pareció cruel eso de que sus padres dejaran a su hijo solo, e inmediatamente pensó en los gemelos, aunque ahora, sus padres habían decidido vivir con ellos finalmente.

Él ya no tenía padres, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa soledad, pero ver a Judai así, le destrozaba en parte.

—Yo... lo siento — solo atinó a decir sin sentirse seguro del todo, pero el peli castaño se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡No tienes que lamentarte por nada! — dejo el portarretratos y le miró—. ¡Buscaré algo para tomar y comer! Realmente el viaje hace estragos.

El de pelo azabache, decidió que era mejor no presionar más sobre la herida.

—Te ayudo... — comentó, tomando el hombro de su amigo, éste lo iba a rechazar, pero cambio de parecer con la mirada fulminante de su amigo.

En la cocina, prepararon unos emparedados, y se sirvieron zumo de frutas, Judai empezó a hablar sobre lo que enseñaban en la academia de duelos, aunque siempre resaltaba el hecho de que solo iba por los duelos en particular, luego comentó un poco sobre sus amigos, Manjoume, Sho, Asuka y Kenzan. De alguna manera, Yusei podía sentir como propio esos sentimientos.

Luego de comer, Judai decidió ducharse primero para luego armar un poco de bolso con sus pertenencias, mientras que Yusei se quedó en el living, el dueño de la casa le había dicho que anduviese por la casa libremente.

Sacó su disco de duelo y se concentró nuevamente en intentar invocar a su querido dragón.

.

No se había dado cuenta, pero cuando salió del tocador, solo tenía unas bermudas cómodas puestas, llegó hasta el living, donde una gran luz brillaba. Judai llevaba una toalla en sus manos para secarse el cabello, y se quedó impresionado cuando se dio cuenta de donde era esa luz.

El Stardust ocupaba medio living de lo grande que era, y estaba seguro que si Yusei hacia un mal movimiento, el dragón le iba a destrozar la casa, pero se quedó más tranquilo cuando vio que el dueño del monstruo acariciaba el largo hocico blanco, sonrió al ver ese vínculo, y Yusei lo estaba profundizando, como él y sus héroes. No quería interrumpir el momento, pero entonces el de pelo azabache lo notó, asomado. Estaba feliz de tener a su dragón realmente allí.

Judai solo pudo observar en silencio, no quería molestarlo realmente. Pero el dragón se disolvió luego de los que fueron unos dos o tres minutos aproximadamente. Entonces se acercó hasta quedar donde Yusei, que solo atinó a sentarse en el sofá.

—Es cuestión de práctica, desde que nos vimos la primera vez, hasta ahora, ya lo mantienes más tiempo, Yusei — le halago Judai. El de pelo azabache quedo mirándolo—. ¡Toma! — le entregó una toalla limpia y seca —. Un baño te ayudará a relajarte, estaré en mi cuarto mientras — le informó, Yusei asintió, pero se perdió en el chico de pelo castaño al ver su torso desnudo.

Un sonrojo salvaje apareció.

—G-gracias, Judai-san — le dijo Yusei, desviando su mirada, tomó su toalla y se fue a duchar.

Claramente, el duelista espiritual notó que algo raro sucedía en su amigo, francamente, Judai era una persona que no le daba importancia a esas cosas, pero... ¿será que Yusei se sentía como él, cuando lo veía con su torso desnudo? Judai también se sonrojo al recordar al azabache con el torso desnudo, recordaba cada detalle de su perfecto abdomen, de su pecho fornido.

Negó con la cabeza, tenía que armar su bolso para estar listo para el día siguiente.

.

Judai estaba cansado, se tiró en su cama, y lentamente, cerró los ojos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Yusei entró al cuarto, secándose el cabello, y sonrió cuando lo vio dormir, pero sobre todo en la manera tan "despatarrada" en la que se encontraba, atravesando media cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada contra la pared, y los pies colgando sobre el borde de la misma, asique como pudo, lo acomodó para que no durmiera tan incomodo y, por suerte, el chico le había preparado el colchón para dormir.

Esperaba que por ésta noche, Judai durmiera bien, y que no tuviera ninguna pesadilla, solo quería que su amigo estuviera bien.


	7. Tu sonrisa

Sintió un bulto encima de sus mantas. Al principio pensó que podía ser el cansancio, pero luego, cuando trató de buscar el origen de su peso, se dio cuenta que Judai estaba acurrucado a su lado. Trató de pensar en como había pasado todo eso, e incoscientemente, se rió de la situación.

Estaba tan dormido, que no quiso despertarlo; pero también, quería cubrirlo con las mantas para que no tuviera frío, además de que el desubicado no tenía playera puesta, y lo hacia sonrojar, pero eso ya era algo aparte.

Judai se volvió a girar, quedando muy cerca de él, y Yusei no sabia que hacer, pero intentó mantenerse al margen del otro chico. Luego pensó que quizá Judai, tuvo alguna pesadilla y él no se había dado cuenta, entonces se tiró a su colchon para dormir con él. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

¿Y si Judai se estaba acostumbrando a dormir con él?

No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero se quedó mirandolo, aun no amanecia, asique se dio el gusto de dormir otro poco más.

.

Dormir con Judai, que era demasiado caluroso para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, le estaba sofocando, pero no se podía sacar la manta gruesa de encima suyo por miedo a moverlo, sumandole que el chico se desparramaba por media cama, siempre acurrucado como un niño pequeño a él.

"Judai es como un niño pequeño", pensó Yusei, su cabeza empezó a divagar en cosas sin sentido, pero eran curiosas. Nunca le había preguntado la edad, al parecer, ese dato estaba siendo demasiado irrelevante para él, sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar, era que Judai era mucho más grande que él en edad.

Tecnicamente hablando, sí lo era.

Judai se removió en su lugar de un lado a otro, y luego se quejó un poco con palabras initeligibles.

—¿Uh? — dijo, apenas abriendo sus ojos, levantó su rostro, encontrandose con los ojos cobaltos, luego sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Yusei? Hola, siento molestarte en tu colchón.

Yusei negó, extrañamente, no podía sentirse molesto por eso, en otra ocasión si le hubiera pasado. El de pelo castaño se levantó medio dormido para incorporarse desde su lugar, finalmente, el chico de pelo azabache podía liberarse. Luego fue su turno de sentarse, y tallarse un poco los ojos.

Parecian dos personas que estaban reflexionando de algo en el medio de una habitación semi-oscura.

Hasta que finalmente, fue Judai quién decidió hablar:

—Prepararé el desayuno—se rascó la cabeza.

Yusei se sentó a su lado. En un instante, los dos cruzaron sus miradas, y obtuvieron una conexión instantanea, tuvo la necesidad de tocar la pierna de Judai, ante la rigidez del otro chico que enseguida se habia relajado.

Sus pieles se volvieron interesantes ante el tacto. Yusei tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso, y Judai no tenía objeción alguna. Se sonrojo cuando los dedos del de pelo azabache se ahuecaron ante su rodilla, no era un agarre fuerte, pero tampoco fue liviano. Los ojos azules cobaltos no dejaban de maravillarse ante la piel blanca de Judai, que ya la había visto muchas veces, pero esto... esto algo más íntimo. Se sonrojo también al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba igual.

Sacó su mano.

—Yo... l-lo siento... —no sabía ni que decir para disculparse. A Yusei no le gustaba el contacto repentino, y él estaba haciendo lo contrario.

—N-no, tú no — Judai tampoco sabía que decir, se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano a Yusei para ayudarle a levantarse.

Éste lo tomó, y se levantó, pero Judai le esquivó la mirada y se dio cuenta que quizá, se sentía algo incomodo. Fue una sensación rara, y generalmente, Yusei no era una persona que pudiera insistir en disculparse, asique dejaría que la tensión se enfriara para que la confianza que se estaban teniendo, no se perdiera.

..

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Judai comentaba alguna que otra cosa, pero luego, el silencio se hacía presente. De repente, Yusei tuvo una gran ocurrencia para romper ese hielo entre ellos.

—Judai-san, ¿crees que antes de irnos, podriamos visitar a Yugi-san?, si mal no recuerdo, su tienda de juegos debería estar por aquí, ¿no? — terminó su último bocado de tocino, y apoyó su tenedor en el plato para tomar un poco de zumo.

Judai abrió grande los ojos, y su boca se ensancho hacia arriba.

—¡Oh! Si, si, ¡Es una buena idea Yusei! Podríamos ir ahora —se exhalto como un niño pequeño, parecía emocionado. Eso era bueno, y Yusei sintió como suya esa sonrisa.

Pero, se sonrojo de nuevo al recordar como se sentía la piel del de pelo castaño, e intentó sacudir la cabeza ante eso.

—Quizá, me pueda dar ese duelo que nos prometimos — comentó, se levantó para tomar su plato, Judai lo imitó pero con el suyo, y lo miró ante ese comentario.

—¡Es cierto! Yugi se pondrá feliz — Judai le sonrió calidamente, como si lo anterior, hubiera sido borrado, los dos caminaron hasta la cocina y Yusei se ofreció a lavar los trastos, mientras el dueño de la casa continuaba hablando—. Yugi tiene un mazo increíble...

Y aunque estaba de espalda, se dio cuenta que Yusei estaba sonriendo mientras Judai divagaba sobre el deck de Yugi, realmente se notaba que era su idolo. Un detalle muy importante que había notado Fudo, era que Judai tenía varios posters de Muto Yugi.

En cuanto a Judai, estaba demasiado entusiasmado, pero no por solo volver a ver a su ídolo, sino por ver como sería un duelo entre Yusei y Yugi.

...

Se alistaron para salir, pues después de visitar al duelista legendario, se marcharían para el futuro, asique decidieron ir con la D-wheel hasta tienda "Game".

...

Lo mejor del encuentro, fue que, Yugi aun atendía su tienda, pero su abuelito ya no estaba en éste mundo, y lo lamentaron mucho. Sin embargo, hablaron bastante de sus vidas, además de que tenían que explicarle que hacia Yusei exactamente en el pasado.

En un principio se alarmo, pensando que algo malo podría estar pensando, pero luego comprendió exactamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Yugi no era una persona que cuestionará las decisiones de las demás, asique se mantuvo al margen del asunto, le daba risa ver como Judai miraba a Yusei de vez en cuando, o cuando le preguntaba y el chico no respondía por mirar al duelista del futuro. No hizo falta preguntar que ya lo había entendido.

Acepto un duelo con Yusei. El resultado era secreto entre los tres.

Pero se habían divertido bastante. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, decidieron marcharse para llegar temprano al futuro. Despidieron a Yugi con un abrazo y promesas de volver a visitarlo pronto. O eso esperaba Yusei...

...

Se sujeto a su cintura con fuerza, y a pesar del casco, apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Yusei, se sentía tan bien allí, se sentía protegido mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecia y cambiaba de colores. Ya no vio más a Dominó City, podía ver demasiadas carreteras en el aire, puentes, ríos, muchos edificios altos y luminosos. A lo lejos, el solo estaba cayendo para darle lugar a la noche. Sintió una sensación de ansiedad naciendo de su estomago cuando levanto su rostro de la espalda de Yusei y observó todo lo que podía. Sonrió.

Yusei miró sobre su hombro por un momento. Disminuyó su velocidad, deteniendose en su lugar preferido. Se quitó el casco, y acto seguido, Judai le imitó, luego se bajo y corrió hasta la barandilla del acantilado. El de pelo azabache caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar a su lado, sonrió cuando vio el brillo de sus ojos sobre la ciudad.

—Esto es... — solo pudo formular, pues estaba anonadado con la hermosa vista.

—Éste..., éste es mi lugar en el mundo— Yusei se apoyó en la barandilla apoyando sus codos, y su mentón encima de sus brazos. Judai lo estaba mirando ésta vez, y entendió que su amigo se refería a lo que mencionó en Venecia sobre la mejor vista.

Estuvo de acuerdo sin embargo. La vista y Yusei... los dos. No podía negarlo.

Un color carmesí brotó en sus palidas mejillas, e intentó ocultarlo regresando su mirada con la ciudad.

Pero..., Fudo Yusei no estaba ajeno a eso, solo lo miraba de reojo...


	8. Un abrazo

En el Poppo's Time, Judai ya estaba conociendo a Crow. Se estaban llevando demasiado bien entre ellos, y a Yusei le alegró.

—¿Y Jack? — preguntó Judai, el cuervo y él estaban sentados en el sillón del garaje. El de cabellos naranjas los había esperado con unas latas de cervezas y algo de comida de recibimiento, aunque él no sabía que volverían pronto, y menos que menos, que Judai estaría allí.

—Agh, Jack está en la cafetería aun — respondió negando de un lado a otro. Yusei compartió la mirada cuando llegó junto a ellos, había ido a la cocina a buscar más cervezas, una botella de agua para él, y comida—. ¡Como sea! ¿Entonces puedes ver espíritus? — le preguntó curioso. Él ya sabía algo por Yusei, pero antes de irse de Neo Domino, deseaba saber conocerlo más.

Judai sonrió ante la pregunta.

—Claro que sí. Puedo hacerlos reales...

—... cómo Aki— completó Crow, mirando a Yusei.

—¡Oh! Yusei me ha contado bastante sobre ustedes, me alegra que apoyen a Aki en todo. No la conozco, pero estoy seguro que debe ser una duelista genial.

—Y lo es — Crow abrió otra lata de cerveza y la bebió.

—No lo dudo — Judai se irguió sobre el sillón, e hizo lo mismo que Crow, antes de eso, le ofreció a Yusei, pero él no acepto, no tenía ganas de tomar.

—Ruka también tiene los mismos poderes — luego comentó el dueño de los pájaros, Judai lo sabía por Yusei también.

—Debería buscar a Jack, ¿no? — intervino Yusei, que recién había vuelto a hablar.

Crow se puso de pie, y vio la hora.

—Lo iré a buscar, en unos días nos iremos, y aun no terminó sus maletas. Yo debo ir donde Martha — les sonrió a ambos, a Judai que aun seguía en el sillón, y a Yusei que se había sentado en una silla aparte. Les guiñó el ojo—. Nos veremos en la semana.

Los otros dos lo saludaron levantando la mano, el muchacho bajó la cortina del garaje y se fue. Yusei se movió de la silla al sillón, y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado al igual que Judai, y en unos días tenía que reincorporarse a su trabajo, por suerte, mucho de ese trabajo, lo hacía en su casa, pero a veces, tenía que ir a supervisar, además, que le faltaba titularse como científico, pero ahora estaba de vacaciones de la universidad.

Por otro lado, pensaba en cómo ayudar a Judai, ya que él le había expresado seriamente que quería aportar económicamente, obviamente tenía algunos contactos que le debían favores, y seguramente no sería difícil hacer que el chico espiritual apareciera legalmente en los registros de la ciudad.

—Yusei — los ojos de Judai estaban algo colorados del cansancio, los pensamientos de Yusei se desvanecieron en el aire, éste lo miró fijamente, estaba preocupado por el tono algo decaído de Judai —. No te ofendas, pero estoy muerto.

—Si, yo también— Yusei se puso de pie —. Si quieres, date una ducha, el baño esta arriba al lado de las habitaciones, usa la mía — le ofreció amablemente.

Judai se puso de pie.

—Sí claro — el de pelo azabache se levantó para ir a buscar algunas toallas secas, por otro lado, Judai tomó ropa limpia, y se fue a donde le indico Yusei.

El futuro científico apagó las luces de la parte de abajo y aseguro las puertas, luego subió. Ya su compañero se estaba duchando.

Quedo algo decepcionado por Jack que no había venido a conocer a su amigo, pero de todas maneras, estaba seguro que pronto tendría que volver a verlo, pues las fiestas estaban cerca y ellos —Crow y Jack—, prometieron estar antes de irse a empezar sus vidas como corredores profesionales.

Fue a preparar su habitación para Judai mientras tanto, entonces su amigo salió del baño, y Yusei no disimulo mucho al verlo, aunque éste, tenía una playera sin mangas, y unas bermudas cortas. Le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Ya está lista la habitación, voy a estar en la cocina revisando algunas cosas antes de acostarme— el de pelo azabache tenía una mano apoyada en su escritorio, allí llevó todo su peso, honestamente, no deseaba ocuparse, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Judai puchereo un poco.

—Entonces..., ¿no dormirás aquí?

La pregunta le hizo acelerar sus pulsos cardiacos. No estaba equivocado al pensar que Judai se estaba acostumbrando a dormir con él cada vez que lo veía. Y la cara del muchacho..., tampoco era algo a lo que podía negarse. Negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Realmente deseas que me quede aquí contigo? — preguntó con sinceridad.

El de ojos cafés se tardó un poco en responder mientras se quitaba la toalla de su hombro.

—Sí — sus ojos se oscurecieron debajo de su flequillo húmedo. A Yusei no le sorprendió la respuesta, solo deseaba escucharlo por su propia voluntad, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de hormigueo que recorría por su cuerpo, como cuando eres un niño pequeño y algo que vas a hacer te emociona tanto.

Ya no tenía dudas con respecto a Judai tampoco.

—De acuerdo, iré solo por un momento, y vuelvo — se aseguró, Judai asintió, Yusei le quitó la toalla de sus manos, y caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo antes de cerrarla—. Oh, y mañana, iremos a ver a Martha, ¿recuerdas que te conte?

—¿Huh? Sí — Judai sonrió—. Claro que sí, hombre.

Yusei asintió con una sonrisa y luego cerró la puerta.

.

La habitación de Yusei era bastante fría, no se había dado cuenta de pedir otra manta más, se acurrucó por debajo de las sábanas. Dio unas vueltas sobre la cama, pero ya se había hartado, asique se puso de pie y salió a buscar a Yusei, que estaba en la cocina con su laptop, tipeando algunas cosas.

El de pelo castaño apareció delante de él.

—¿Judai? — Yusei miró la hora y se había olvidado—. Uh, lo siento — bajó la tapa de la laptop y se puso de pie—. Se me paso la hora.

No sabía cómo disculparse con el chico.

—N-no, está bien — Judai miró a su amigo, que empezó a caminar hacia la habitación—. Solo venía a pedirte una frazada — sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín —. Es que, tu habitación...

—Lo olvide—se llevó una mano a su cara, su palma chocó directamente en ella —. Ven.

Yusei se acercó a Judai y le tomó la mano para volver a la habitación, de su ropero saco una gran frazada color roja, y la estiró por toda la cama. Luego cerró la puerta, y se cambió su ropa delante de Judai.

El de pelo castaño no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse, solo atino a sentarse en la cama y a esperar a que su compañero se quiera acostar, en eso, el de ojos azules apagó la luz y se encaminó a la cama, le pidió a Judai que se acostara.

Éste se puso de espaldas a él, mirando a la pared, Yusei le dio la espalda a Yuki.

—Buenas noches, Yusei — le dijo con suavidad.

—Buenas noches, Judai-san.

Pero el castaño no podía dormirse, no cuando a sus espaldas, estaba Yusei, que por cierto, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y ésta vez, no pensó mucho, se volteo y enrosco sus brazos por la cintura del de pelo azabache. Se preparó mentalmente para que Yusei lo sacase..., pero eso no paso.

Fudo le devolvió el gesto, apretando sus manos, incluso pegando su espalda en el pecho de Judai. Fue una sensación rara y única, fue agradable. Ya no se sentía como un secreto el hecho de que los dos se gustaban, y los dos se dieron cuenta de esto.

.


	9. Entonces, ¿Yusei y tú son novios?

.

Al llegar a la casa de Martha; el de pelo castaño estaba un poco nervioso por la repentina visita a la madre de Yusei.

Pues, él había entendido bien lo que significaba la matrona para el chico de ojos azules, de todas maneras, una sonrisa le invadió en sus labios de solo pensar en todo el amor que habrá recibido Yusei, a pesar de que se lo notaba hambriento de abrazos.

Él podía comprobar eso.

Se dio cuenta cuando en la noche, Yusei le devolvió el abrazo en un momento en el que se había dado vuelta.

No se dio cuenta que mientras estaban esperando en la puerta, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y la mujer asomó su cara en ese momento para saludarlos alegremente. Yusei le había avisado a través de un mensaje que pensaba visitarla para que conociera a alguien, la señora tenía una vaga idea sobre Judai, pero una idea muy lejana.

—¡Hola hijo! Por fin te dignaste a venir — le medio regaño con una sonrisa, y acto seguido, lo abrazo fuerte, para luego alejarse y verle a la cara—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? — le preguntó. Le tomó sus manos, y luego miró a su lado. Al principio, frunció el ceño cuando vio a Judai.

—¡Oh Martha! Él es Yuki Judai... es — ¿cómo explicarle brevemente? —, es de quién te hable hace tiempo...

—¿Del pasado? — Martha no quito su vista del chico menor, pero sus facciones se suavizaron, luego, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó —. ¡Claro que sí! Los amigos de Yusei, siempre son bienvenidos a mi casa.

Judai se avergonzó un poco, pero enseguida se compuso.

—¡Muchas gracias, Martha-sama! — le agradeció con una pequeña inclinación, pero las manos de la señora fueron a los hombros del chico.

—Solo llámame Martha — mostró sus dientes —. Cuando haya más confianza, me llamaras mamá, ¿entendido? —Yusei, que los estuvo observando, sonrió también. Martha podía ser intimidante a veces, pero solo lo hacia para protegerlos. Judai asintió—. Ahora pasen.

Al entrar, el olor a estofado de carne y verduras llegaron a sus narices, y bueno, el estómago de Yuki lo traicionó, rugiendo sonoramente, arrancando una risa en Yusei, que a Judai le hizo sonrojar violentamente.

.

Judai se puso a ayudar en la cocina, ordenando los platos, Yusei junto los cubiertos. Martha continuó revolviendo un poco más la enorme olla de la estufa.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó Yusei a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—S-sí, todo bien Yusei, Martha es genial — le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa acompañada. El de pelo azabache solo asintió. Llevó los platos a la mesa.

Los niños del hogar corrían por todos lados, algunos a los cuales, la matrona les regañaba por llevarse puestos a Yusei o a Judai. El de cabello castaño jugó con alguno de ellos que a la misma vez, le hacían preguntas como "¿tú también eres duelista como Yusei?; ¿Sabes manejar una D-wheel como nuestro onii-san Crow?; ¿Cómo conociste a Yusei?"; pero hubo una en particular, que la hizo una de las niñas, cuando ya Yusei había ido a buscar a su amigo.

—¿Yusei y tú son novios? — a lo que Judai abrió grande los ojos, la niña de cabello rubio, apenas tenía unos 12 o 13 años, o al menos eso era lo que calculaba Judai, sonrió con picardía. Yusei también se detuvo a medio camino, y el de ojos cafés lo notó a través del rabillo de su ojo.

Los dos se sonrojaron fuertemente, la niña los miró y se rió de ellos.

—¡Sarah! — fue la voz de Martha quien llamó la atención de todos. ¿Martha también había escuchado? —. ¿Qué te dije de no hacer o decir cosas desubicadas? — la señora se acercó a ella, y señaló con el dedo para que se metiera al hogar, puso los brazos en jarra y miró a Judai con culpa —. Lo siento, es que Sarah aprende esas cosas de la escuela, que tiene compañeros que son novios, entonces pregunta todo.

Yusei se quedó donde estaba, y Martha lo notó con una sonrisa. Judai solo mostró sus dientes, y se levantó del suelo.

—Es normal, a veces los chicos preguntan cosas que los adultos no imaginamos, ja, ja — intentó reírse para borrar el momento incómodo, pero la verdad, era que la estaba pasando muy mal.

Al cruzar su mirada con la de Yusei, inmediatamente, se puso nervioso, y entró sin decir más nada al hogar. Martha continuó en su misma postura, luego Yusei se estaba por retirar, pero ella carraspeó llamando su atención.

—Yusei— el chico de ropa azul se detuvo, pero no volteo a verla —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Judai te hizo algo que te molesto? — a lo que el chico de cabello azabache miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa ladina.

—Judai jamás me haría algo, él es buen chico, eso es todo, Martha. Vamos a comer.

Y continuó caminando. La señora se rió de nuevo, se notaba mucho, ¿Por qué simplemente se esquivaban? Solo esperaba que su hijo no saliera lastimado de ésta.

.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, aunque las preguntas siempre iban para el nuevo amigo de Yusei. Judai aun no podía sostenerle la mirada, e intentaba evitar cruzar miradas con la niña Sarah, pues la pregunta aun lo dejó en shock.

—Judai — la señora llamó la atención del chico, éste la miró educadamente, ella estaba sentada frente a él—. Asique; ¿fuiste a una escuela de duelos? — le preguntó. Todos hicieron silencio, como si lo que fuera a decir, fuera demasiado importante.

—¡O-oh sí! A la Duel Academy, allí, todos estábamos separados por rangos.

Yusei frunció el ceño.

—¿Por rango? — preguntó Martha curiosa.

—Bueno, los azules son los Obelisk, es el rango más importante, allí están los duelistas de élite, que tienen dinero o influencias importantes, pero también, lo son los estudiantes que tienen muy buenas notas, luego esta Ra Yellow, que son estudiantes que ingresaron, que tienen buenas notas pero les falta para llegar a los blue, y luego — Judai se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban observando.

Dejó sus cubiertos, y puso sus manos sobre su regazo. De repente, la mano enguantada de Yusei, toca su mano, y éste, al mirar fijamente a sus ojos, ve claramente que el de pelo azabache le da una sonrisa, a lo que Judai asintió.

«—, y luego, vienen los Osiris Red — se auto señala, y se rie divertido—. Buenos, los rojos no tenemos buena reputación — sintió como todos se cayeron al estilo anime. A Yusei no le gustó mucho la distinción, le recordó mucho a la división entre los Tops y los Commons—. En general, los que entran en éste rango, es porque tienen problemas de notas o recursan el año, se le llama "la zona de riesgo".

—Entonces, ¿eras malo con tus notas?

La pregunta de la dueña del hogar no se hizo esperar, el chico se volvió a reír nerviosamente.

—Etto, bueno, algunas calificaciones eran bajas, pero... —levantó un dedo índice, como si fuera una gran hazaña —, una vez subí de rango.

—¿Y qué hiciste? — preguntó Yusei.

Él lo miró con los ojos brillosos. Sus labios se ensancharon con orgullo.

—Decidí continuar y recibirme en Osiris. Siempre fue mi hogar, después de todo. Lo que importa en los duelos es, pasarla bien — aunque últimamente, los duelos no lo estaban motivando mucho, no podía aplicar la misma filosofía, sin embargo, siempre tuvo ese pensamiento.

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones como "Ohh; Wow".

Entonces, se encontró nuevamente con la sonrisa de Yusei que le estaba alentando. Esa sonrisa que le estaba diciendo que lo apoyaba en todo, y que lo admiraba.

.

N/A: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. I like you

Capítulo 10

.

Habían ayudado a levantar los platos, lavarlos, luego servir el postre para los más niños. A veces conversaban, pero a veces se acordaban de esa pregunta incomoda que había hecho esa niña. Solo se sonrojaban y dejaban de mirarse.

Martha fue quien más se dio cuenta sobre esto, y sonreía divertida. No sabía sobre los gustos de su hijo, tampoco era que podía opinar sobre eso, siempre pensó que a él le gustaba Aki Izayoi, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Yusei siempre miraba a Judai con otros ojos, como si el de pelo castaño fuera su luz entre toda la oscuridad. Sus azules cobaltos tenían un brillo de nueva esperanza, como si hubiera descubierto una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien a su lado, finalmente y en paz, sin tener que arriesgar su vida o la de los demás. Como si Judai fuera todo su mundo, y lo notó además cuando ella le encaró y le pregunto si todo andaba bien. La sonrisa de Yusei respondía a todo.

Judai, aunque sin conocerlo, podía darse cuenta que ese chico se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando Yusei le daba algo para que acomodará y limpiará, y simplemente el de pelo azabache terminaba llamándole la atención cuando el chico de chaqueta roja negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía dulcemente.

Arqueó las cejas cuando Judai comenzó a toser, no una, ni dos, sino más de tres veces seguidas. Yusei también se preocupó cuando se empezó a ahogar con su propia saliva.

Eso no le gustó.

—Tengo un jarabe para la tos — Martha se dirigió directamente a Yusei, se notaba que era el más estricto de aquellos dos. Años trabajando con niños y sabía que Judai era más terco.

—¡No hace falta! Me pondré bien — intentó fingir, pero ahogo otra tos, y tosió de nuevo.

—Te lo traeré — decidió la matrona, se dirigió a una alacena donde guardaba medicamentos, y sacó una caja, luego volvió a la cocina y Yusei la recibió mientras la miró, la abrió y agitó el pote—. Dale cada 8 horas — fulminó con la mirada al de cabellos castaños —. Y hasta que no se recupere del todo, no dejes de hacerlo, ¿me oíste, Yusei? — el chico de cabellos azabache asintió y Martha sonrió y se marchó.

—¡De verdad Yusei!, estoy bien, es solo una tos — otro "cof cof" más revelo que estaba mintiendo vilmente, asique se rindió y revoleo los ojos para volver a mirar a los ojos azules de Yusei —. Pero tomaré eso cuando lleguemos a tu casa — Yusei no estaba convencido con la idea, también era que Yuki estaba evadiendo la situación.

—Judai-san, deja de fingir, ¡vamos! Es solo una cuchara— Fudo abrió la tapita, sacó una cuchara y lo vertió. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, se lo mostró. Judai hizo una especie de arqueada, y Yusei quería reírse de lo infantil que se veía, pero tenía que ser serio.

—¡Tú primero! — le señaló la cuchara. Yusei hizo un gesto tipo "¿En serio, Judai?"

—Yo no tengo tos.

—No lo haré si tú no lo haces — se cruzó de brazos, pero otra tos lo invadió, y el de chaqueta azul se puso algo nervioso ante la evasiva.

—Mira, toma esto, y yo lo tomó atrás tuyo, ¿vale?

Judai apretó sus labios, hizo un pequeño puchero al mismo tiempo que se sonrojó, Yusei acercó su cuchara a la boca del peli castaño, y éste apenas sorbio pensando que era suficiente, pero el de pelo azabache entrecerró sus ojos, asique tuvo que sorber un poco más dejándole la mitad, ahora era él quien se sonrojaba, y sorbió el restante de la cuchara. Judai lo miró demasiado entretenido, varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza también que enseguida despejo porque sus pensamientos no se veían muy pulcros para lo que era Yusei.

—¿Satisfecho? — dijo Yusei, sacándole de sus pensamientos cochinos, mientras se pasaba el torso de la mano por la boca y limpiaba parte de ese líquido. Hizo un gesto de irritación por el gusto a jarabe, y luego se acercó a la cocina para limpiarla y ponerla en su lugar.

Entonces el ex-Osiris red decidió salir de la cocina antes de seguir pensando peores cosas, pero la manga de su chaqueta fue tironeada, para darse vuelta y encontrar los dedos de Yusei tomando con suavidad, se volteo a verlo.

—¿Yusei?

—¡Vayamos a casa! — le dijo con ¿timidez? —. Además, no estoy seguro de tu tos, y necesito hacer algunos llamados para hacerte legal. No estaría muy feliz si tengo que llevarte al hospital.

No le estaba prestando mucha atención, pero Judai respondería como él solo sabía.

—Recuerda que me recupero rápidamente... —no quería decirlo ahí, pero se refería más a sus poderes espirituales.

—Pero solo de manera física — refutó su interlocutor, escrutándolo severamente con la mirada —. No es excusa. Si llegas a tener un bronco-espamo o un catarro más severo, será mi culpa porque yo te traje, necesitas ser legal en ésta ciudad.

Judai se tuvo que rendir de nuevo, Yusei era demasiado exigente, y sentía que no podía negarse a él, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por su bienestar. No era que se iba a morir tampoco, por ahí lo veía exagerado. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo... vayamos.

La pava de agua hirvió, y Yusei preparó un té con limón para aliviar la molestia que Judai sentía en su pecho de tanto toser, lo había mandado a ducharse mientras estuvo tipeando y llamando a varias personas importantes de Neo Domino, pero antes de que el otro chico fuera a asearse, le armo una especie de curriculum, sin querer, se dio cuenta que Judai le llevaba unos 15 años de diferencia, actualmente, tendría unos 35 años, y se sonrojo por eso, sin embargo, él no podía poner en sus datos que Judai era más grande de lo que aparentaba físicamente.

Estuvo pensando en eso mientras el otro chico estaba en la ducha, no le quedaba otra que adaptar su edad, como fecha y año de nacimiento, el 31 de agosto de 2002 seria finalmente un dato real, conservando sus 19 años actualmente.

Ahora Judai era más chico que él. Cortó la llamada con su contacto, y envió todos los datos del chico por e-mail. Se relajó cuando terminó. El de cabellos castaños salió del baño con una camiseta larga, unos shorts cortos, de color negros, se secó el pelo con su toalla y se sentó frente a él. Yusei decidió bajar la tapa de su laptop y mirarlo. Ya le había dejado su taza de té lista y preparada.

Judai no pudo evitar mirar los musculosos brazos del otro chico.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — le preguntó, viendo que el de cabellos castaños estaba algo colorado de rostro, aunque sus mejillas lo traicionaban por la vista que tenía en frente, pero lo notó con la vista cansada.

—En realidad, estoy somnoliento — tomó su taza y empezó a sorberlo.

Yusei ladeo su boca.

—Deben ser los efectos del jarabe — y observó el reloj de pared—. Hace dos horas lo tomaste, sería lógico. Pondré la alarma para que recuerdes tomarla de nuevo.

—Tomemos — le corrigió el chico, a lo que Yusei se sobre salto por eso, decidió ignorar ese comentario.

—Termina tu té, y ve a dormir.

—Yusei... — Judai tamborileo en la taza unas cuantas veces, mientras la observaba, y luego, su mirada se encontró con la de él —, ¿Cómo fue... tu duelo final?

Yusei no esperaba esa pregunta, muchos recuerdos de esos días invadieron de golpe su mente. Quizá Judai se sintió culpable de preguntar eso, él sabía más que nadie lo que se sentía recordar esas cosas de mierda. Pero la actitud del de pelo azabache cambió repentinamente, suavizando sus facciones, sus ojos se opacaron un poco, y algunas lágrimas se agolparon. El nudo en la garganta que tenía en ese momento, lo hizo sentirse un idiota, y cuando se estaba por retractar, Yusei se le adelanto.

—En realidad, creo que fue un duelo formidable. Mi enemigo a la final, también era el de ustedes... — Judai continuó tomando su té, mientras le prestaba atención, siempre había sido él, el foco del asunto, quería conocer más a Yusei—, me refiero a que Paradox, peleo por los mismos ideales que Zone— apretó sus manos, su mirada se desvió a la mesa, no había una sonrisa en su rostro, y eso lo estremeció.

Judai terminó su taza, y la corrió a un lado para escucharle, seguramente, Yusei necesitaba descargar todo eso.

Y Yusei, no se abría con nadie de esta manera, pero extrañamente, sentía que Judai podía entenderle.

Los recuerdos de Bruno golpeando su D-wheel desde atrás para salvarlo seguían frescos, y maldijo mentalmente por darse cuenta que Judai había sido su escape mientras no recordará eso, sin embargo, él tampoco podía escapar de sus pesadillas, y se preguntó tantas veces si su amigo lo había escuchado alguna vez.

La mano del chico de ojos cafés agarró su mano, él levantó su mirada, y abrió grande los ojos cuando Yuki Judai le regalo una mirada comprensiva, y asintió a él, al no tener su mano enguantada, su tacto se sentía suave y mejor, correspondió a ese agarre, apretándolo con fuerza, con su dedo pulgar, acarició el dorso de la mano, tuvo sensaciones de cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

—Perdí a alguien— dijo de repente, el lugar estaba en silencio, Judai sintió un vuelco en su estómago, un límite entre el sentimiento mutuo que alguna vez tuvo con respecto a Johan, y los celos... ¿quizá? —, él..., es decir, Bruno, fue alguien que llego antes de conocernos contigo y Yugi-san — comentó a Yusei, más como una aclaración—. Él no recordaba nada, y nosotros nos hicimos cargo de él, se adaptó enseguida a nosotros, fue de gran ayuda para el Grand Prix.

Judai había escuchado sobre el torneo en otras charlas que había tenido con Yusei, pero nunca le había contado que había pasado con su último duelo para salvar a la ciudad, pues, el de ojos azules a veces le esquivaba el tema.

Suspiró antes de proseguir.

«—Pues, Bruno era Antinomy, él, junto con Paradox, Aphoria y Zone, quería destruir Neo Domino y el pasado para salvar su futuro — Judai se sorprendió, y entendió cuando Yusei le dijo que Zone era enemigo de todos ellos. Trago duro y se sintió culpable al saber que Yusei batallo solo en esto. Quería disculparse con él. Pero el otro fue más astuto al leerlo abiertamente con su mirada, y le sonrió—. Pero no te preocupes, eso es algo que estoy seguro que debemos cambiar con el paso del tiempo. De todas maneras, entendí los motivos de Paradox y los demás, estaban desesperados seguramente.

«—No tenían manera de enfrentar ese futuro en ruinas. Pero — miró hacia la nada, perdido en sus recuerdos—, no pensaba que alguien que se hizo querer mucho, fuera el enemigo, y al final él... — algunas lágrimas finalmente se decidieron a salir —, él arriesgo su vida por la mía —con su mano libre, se limpió rápidamente, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Judai le soltó su mano, dejándolo sorprendido, el de cabellos castaños se puso de pie y corrió quedando delante de él, se inclinó y le abrazo por la cintura fuertemente.

Yusei se quedó sin reacción al principio, y entendió el gesto de Judai. Se negaba a entenderlo al principio, pero necesitaba un abrazo así. Devolvió su abrazo pasando sus brazos por su espalda, intentando no apretarle fuertemente, y Judai le permitió llorar, él dejo que fuera su consuelo.

Porque Judai también lo entendía, y Yusei estaba acostumbrado a llevar esa carga para él solo. Ahora sí..., ahora podía confiar en alguien más, sin importar quien tuviera la espalda más pesada, alguien como él lo comprendía y le prestaría su hombro para llorar.

También tenía miedo que a Judai le pasase algo, y se aferró a su ropa fuertemente. Cuando su compañero se separó solo un poco de él, se puso en cuclillas, tomó su rostro, acelerando las palpitaciones de su corazón al tener tan cerca a Judai, sentir su respiración por encima.

—Yo estaré para ti, siempre, Yusei. Nunca más estarás solo — eso fue una promesa por parte de Judai, acarició su mejilla, y acercó su boca a la suya, dándole un beso suave, un beso con miedos impresos, un beso que pedía permiso para dárselo.

Yusei... simplemente acepto, porque él también lo quería, cerró sus ojos, se bajó de la silla para quedar a la misma altura, y envolvió el cuerpo de Judai entre sus brazos para sentir su calidez.

Era inexplicable la manera en que se robaban el aire, no había manera de explicar esa sensación agradable que tenían al estar entre sus brazos, y sentir sus bocas húmedas, sentir el aliento encima de sus bocas, escuchar sus jadeos profundos, logrando un estremecimiento corporal en ellos.

Se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos, los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, había miedo mutuo en los dos.

«—Me gustas, Yusei — confesó finalmente Judai, tirándose a la pileta.


	11. I like to say it

Capítulo 11

.

Yusei se quedó asombrado, su boca y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos ante las declaraciones de Judai. Y a pesar de que le había correspondido al beso, no pensó escuchar semejante declaración. Los ojos del de pelo castaño brillaban, sus mejillas tenían tintes carmesíes, también podía influir los síntomas de la fiebre que estaba levantando, pero Yusei se tardó mucho en responder cuando se dio cuenta, y parpadeo.

—Judai, yo... — el otro chico cambió su rostro a una de decepción, quizá pensó que se había equivocado, el de pelo azabache no sabía que responder, pero no porque no supiera, sino por la repentina situación, había enfrentado a villanos formidables, estuvo a punto de morir unas cuantas veces, pero no tenía respuesta para una declaración de su amigo, a la cual, él sentía lo mismo, sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que me precipite, la fiebre me está afectando — dijo intentando sonreír para disimular la metida de pata que había hecho, pero Yusei le tomó de los hombros, abría y cerraba la boca.

—N-no J-Judai-san, es solo... es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa — se sonrojo, y no podía quitar su mirada sobre la del chico—. Y-yo, siento lo m-mismo que tú —sus brazos temblaron cuando lo dijo.

Judai sonrió de felicidad al escucharlo, y luego suspiró aliviado, pensó que Yusei le rechazaría, aun cuando éste le había correspondido a su beso, eso no quería decir que sintiera lo mismo, pero el cansancio y el sueño mezclado con la fiebre que estaba teniendo, se dejó caer en el pecho de Fudo, éste lo recibió con una sonrisa en su cara, se carcajeo un poco cuando vio que el chico había cerrado sus ojos, le tomó la temperatura con una mano en su frente, y Judai tenía la piel ardiente. Lo alzó sobre sus brazos, para luego, llevarlo a la habitación, y lentamente acostarlo en la cama. Se sonrió al ver que se durmió con semejante sonrisa en su rostro, lo tapo con varias mantas, y luego, fue a buscar un paño frío para dejárselo en la frente.

¿Se acordará de la actitud que había tenido hacia un rato? ¿Habrá quedado Yusei como un idiota?

Cuando Yusei volvió a la cocina, recordó el momento en el que Judai Yuki lo había besado, se llevó su mano derecha hacia sus labios y apenas los toco, su corazón se aceleró, al mismo tiempo que sentía un lindo hormigueo en su estómago. Él no lo admitiría, pero había pensado más de una vez en como besaría ese chico, y claramente, no le había hecho justicia en absoluto.

Unos golpes se oyeron desde la puerta de entrada y reaccionó rápidamente, esperaba que su sonrojo no se notará, pues, seguramente Crow y Jack había ido a visitarlo, tampoco quería mencionar lo que había pasado con Judai, quería estar seguro, tendrían que hablar lo que paso allí seguramente. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, y Yusei bajo lo más rápido que pudo.

—Lo siento, estaba ocupado — comentó mientras abría la puerta de entrada, efectivamente se había encontrado con los rostros de sus amigos.

Crow mostró unas cajas de pizza, y Jack traía unas bebidas, asique se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—¿Y Judai? — preguntó Jack mientras dejaba la bolsa encima de la mesa y sacaba las latitas y las botellas.

Yusei ayudo a poner la mesa como los vasos y cuchillos para poder cortar las pizzas, al mismo tiempo que ponía las servilletas. Su rostro ardió en ese instante e intento esconder su rostro.

—Judai levantó algo de fiebre en conjunto con una tos en lo de Martha, asique, se quedó dormido — omitió detalles. Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

—¡Uh qué pena! Entonces, guárdale una caja para que coma luego — sugirió Crow, Yusei estuvo de acuerdo. Jack no dijo nada, solo gruño un poco.

La cena paso con gusto en los tres amigos, cada cierto tiempo, Yusei miraba hacia la escalera o estaba atento a algún ruido por si Judai necesitaba algo. No se había dado cuenta, que habían pasado al menos dos horas que su alarma sonó y eso indicaba que tenía que darle el jarabe de nuevo. Sus amigos miraron interrogantes a Yusei cuando se puso de pie y camino hasta las escaleras.

—Tengo que... — ¿cómo explicaba que él tenía que darle un jarabe a un chico casi adulto? —. Judai debe tomar su medicina — comentó cuando se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, y luego corrió hasta la cocina.

Crow y Jack se miraron extrañados.

.

—Judai — Yusei suavemente intentó despertarlo, aquel divagaba cosas ininteligibles, lo sacudió un poco, hasta que Judai abrió sus ojos con dificultad y protesta.

—¿Qué paso? ¿No me morí? — Judai se incorporó de golpe, y luego, vio a su lado a Yusei que le mostraba el pote con la cuchara, e hizo una cara de asco. Yusei verifico nuevamente si tenía fiebre, y había bajado un poco—. ¡Yusei! No quiero tomar eso.

—Debes hacerlo Judai, de lo contrario, tendré problemas...

—¡No exageres! — el de pelo castaños hizo un puchero en el que Yusei intentó contenerse de darle otro beso en los labios.

—¡Vamos! Como hicimos en la casa de Martha, lo tomas primero tú, y luego yo— hablo en tono disuasivo.

—Tú primero, luego yo, es lo justo — a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, el chico chantajeo, a lo que el de pelo azabache no pudo negarse.

—Tú ganas— tomó un pequeño sorbo de la cuchara e hizo una mueca de asco, acto seguido, se lo encajo a Judai, éste también hizo lo mismo.

Por suerte, tenía una botella de agua allí que se la entrego y Judai enseguida bajo el jarabe con eso. Luego, su estómago rugió de comida, y Yusei se rio.

—¿Quieres comer? Abajo están Crow y Jack que vinieron con pizzas.

Judai se destapó, y luego se sentó, estaba un poco mareado, y Yusei se preocupó, estaba a punto de sugerir que sus amigos se fueran así podía ocuparse plenamente de Judai, pero éste era más terco, asique se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, espero a Yusei y bajaron juntos del brazo... ¿en qué momento se las habían cruzado que no se dieron cuenta?

El de cabellos castaños saludo a los dos desde la distancia, alegando que no quería contagiarlos, y se sentó en el sofá, Yusei le ayudo alcanzándole la comida, y la charla continuo normal, hasta que...

—Me dicen que eres un buen duelista — comentó con arrogancia Jack, cruzado de brazos, a lo que Yusei sonrió y mira a Judai.

Éste también sonríe, pero de costado.

—Lo soy, también me dicen que eres el rey — se cruzó de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Error, ya no tengo más ese título, es de Yusei — dice ofendido el rubio.

Se escucharon algunas risitas de parte de Crow y Yusei, y Judai lo miró.

—¡Yusei! No me has dicho que eras el nuevo rey — se quejó.

—Solo le gane un duelo.

—Dos — vuelve a corregir Jack.

—¡No importa eso ahora! — Se entromete Crow.

—¿Y tú que te metes?

Judai empezó a reírse de como peleaban, llamando la atención de los tres.

—Seria fabuloso tener un duelo contigo, ¿qué dices? — levantó las cejas y luego las bajo.

—Hmp, acepto — afirmó Jack—. Lástima que tendrá que ser en otro momento, porque tenemos que irnos.

—¡Buh! Bueno, te espero cuando quieras.

Hubo risas y algunos comentarios sobre que nadie podía vencer a Jack, excepto Yusei. Cuando quedaron los dos solos, Yusei se relajó a su lado, Judai seguía comiendo, lo que no se sorprendió, a pesar de sentirse mal, aun tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

—No debiste desafiar a Jack, pues ahora se va a obsesionar, y si le ganas, te odiara — comentó divertido el de pelo azabache, abriendo otra lata de cerveza.

Judai tragó en ese momento.

—Será divertido Yusei, y si le gano, pues debería vencerte y quitarte el título — le guiño el ojo divertido.

Yusei se sonrojo, y no pudo evitar el hecho de tomar una servilleta y pasárselo por la boca a Judai al notar rastros de comida. Como el chico se estaba medicando, le ofreció un vaso de jugo, ya que la cerveza causaría el efecto contrario.

Ahora el que tenía mucho sueño era él, pero iba a esperar a que Yuki terminara. Su mente regreso a cuando se besaron, por lo cual, sus mejillas de nuevo lo traicionaron.

—Judai... ¿recuerdas lo que paso antes de dormirte? — le preguntó con cautela, lo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Yo... — el otro chico apretó sus labios, intentó esquivar los azules cobaltos, su cara se puso roja—, recuerdo algo... recuerdo que nos besamos — respondió algo avergonzado.

—¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste? — preguntó con tacto.

Judai revoleo los ojos, se rasco la nuca.

—Algo.

Suspiró entonces, al menos estaba tranquilo de que Judai no estaba delirando por la fiebre, pero seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima y hasta le sonrió bobamente. El de ojos cafés arrastró su trasero hasta quedar a su lado, y lo cubrió con su manta, Yusei lo abrazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, le dio un beso en la coronilla, y se quedaron así, hasta que Fudo fue quien se durmió primero de los dos, mientras que Judai disfrutaba plenamente de ese panorama, acariciando sus mejillas, y con sus dedos, los deslizaba por la línea amarilla de su rostro, que nunca pregunto que era, y seguro en algún momento lo haría, pero también le encantaba. Sonrió al verlo así dormido, y se acomodó de manera que su compañero durmiera en su pecho.


	12. Aroma a melón

.

En realidad, cuando Judai tuvo esa tos, ya sabía lo que significaba, pero no se lo iba a decir a Yusei. No deseaba incomodarlo de esa manera, sin embargo, la voz de Yubel insistía una y otra vez con lo mismo.

—Si te vas a enfermar cada tres meses, deberías decirle a Yusei lo que te pasa Judai.

—Pero yo puedo con esto, además, en el mundo real, no es posible que alguien se diera cuenta — le respondió en su mente. De camino de la casa de Martha a la casa de Yusei, mantuvo su conversación mental con Yubel.

—Judai... no seas idiota — le regaño.

Judai estaba por gritarle a Yubel sin darse cuenta, pero el viento y la silueta de Yusei que sostenía en frente lo frenaron justo a tiempo, y luego, Yubel desapareció.

Suspiró; desde que se había fusionado con Yubel, su condición humana y espiritual se volvieron fuertes, con grandes cambios incluso hormonales, con ciertas ventajas como la curación física, pero también, se había convertido en un ser mitad hibrido, viniendo de un demonio, pues su hora de apareamiento había llegado. Esa tos significaba que estaba en su pre-celo, y no se extrañó, pero de tanto tiempo sin convivir con muchos humanos, o el poco tiempo que lo hacía, olvidaba esos detalles. Para su suerte, si no existían personas como él, podría estar tranquilo, además que había aprendido a esconder su olor en esos momentos.

Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, y se sentía culpable de que Yusei creyera que estaba enfermo por el cambio de clima, además que ciertamente, tomar ese jarabe traía esos efectos secundarios, como dejarlo dormir, y levantar aun más temperatura. Estaba satisfecho que su compañero no sintiera su olor... o eso creía al menos.

Cuando llegaron de la casa de Martha, los dos ingresaron a la vivienda.

—Judai, mejor ve a darte una ducha, mientras te preparo un té — sugirió Yusei, cerrando la puerta, mientras el otro, con los ojitos decaídos se tiraba en el sillón.

Que difícil era ser mitad demonio, estar a punto de entrar en celo, tener las hormonas hiper-revolucionadas, y estar con el chico que te gusta en la misma habitación, no era la mejor combinación, y por suerte tenía el poder de abstenerse, pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—¡Ya voy! — le respondió, apoyando su cabeza por detrás de su nuca. Una vez más tocio algunas veces, y cuando Yusei paso por su lado, se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, captando la mirada de Judai.

—Siento... — hizo ruido con la nariz, como si estuviera aspirando algo. Se activo una alerta mental en la cabeza de Judai —, hay olor a melón, ¿lo sientes? — le preguntó extrañado, intentó perseguir de donde provenía ese olor, entonces el de cabellos castaños se puso de pie.

—I-iré a ducharme — y se fue hacia la parte de arriba corriendo sin dar oportunidad a replicar a Yusei.

—¡Mierda! — maldijo mentalmente, mientras tomaba una toalla y se metía de sopetón al tocador.

—¡Te lo dije Judai! Yusei tiene fuertes poderes espirituales — le respondió su guardián.

—Esto es malo, si se llega a dar cuenta, ¿qué hare? — se empezó a desvestir, y abrió el grifo de la ducha, al menos eso le calmaría un poco el calor del cuerpo.

—Ahora intenta ocultar tu olor Judai, solo te agarró con la guardia baja, te confiaste y lo subestimaste — sugirió Yubel, el otro chico asintió, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, dejando que las gotas de lluvia de la canilla cayeran por todo su cuerpo y le calmaran ese calor.

.

Cuando beso los labios de Yusei, se contuvo demasiado de no tirarse encima de él, y agradeció mucho haberse quedado dormido después de decirle lo que sentía por él, aunque luego tendría que verle la cara tarde o temprano, pero no iba a decirle sobre su condición, y esperaba poder disimularlo por los siguientes días.

N/A: Los capítulos extras solo aportan datos adicionales a la historia para entender otras perspectivas. Ahora sabemos que Judai es omega y entra en celo, pero tiene la capacidad de controlarlo; ¿Será que Yusei es su alfa? Pues, pudo sentir un "olor a melón" según él. Veremos como sigue esto. ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Fiesta de despedida y una gran propuesta

.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la fiebre de Judai, pero luego había mejorado bastante rápido a gusto personal de Yusei.

Enseguida, los papeles de su legalidad llegaron, asique se puso en marcha para encontrar algo y poder ayudar a Yusei con los gastos de la casa, comida y demás, pues no le gusta que ese chico pagará todas las cuentas solo.

Sin embargo, su tos seguía algo vigente, aunque con menos intensidad que antes. En lo que Yusei iba a verificar el nuevo momentum, Judai le ayudaba con los quehaceres hogareños, además, Martha le había pedido si le podía ayudar con el hogar, y eso lo mantenía ocupado de algunas cosas que últimamente venía pensando.

Una de esas, fue que después de haberse besado y confesado con Yusei, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, siquiera habían vuelto a tocar sus labios. Judai prometió no presionar a su amigo —porque no sabía qué definición darle a lo que ellos estaban teniendo—, pero no quería forzar situaciones que podían llegar a ser incómodas. Pero también, el hecho de que Yusei a veces le tomará la mano, o dejará que Judai le abrazará mientras estaban acostados, le hacía acelerar los latidos de su corazón, al mismo tiempo que un gran cosquilleo le invadía por todo su ser, provocando que el vello de su piel se erizará al mínimo tacto con el de ojos azules.

El ruido de las llaves abriendo la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos, mientras terminaba de acomodar algunas prendas que había lavado que estaba separando, le sonrió cuando lo vio cerrando la puerta de ingreso, y éste le sonrió.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! — Le saludo Judai, doblando una camisa negra de Yusei arriba de la mesita ratona frente al sillón, suspiró cuando terminó de hacerlo, solo le faltaba llevarlo a la habitación, que también estaban compartiendo.

Yusei bajó las escaleras de entrada, y se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla encima de el perchero de ropa.

—Veo que estuviste ocupado... — le continuó sonriendo, mientras lo miraba y ponía sus brazos en jarra—. ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a caminar un rato si quieres, y de paso, aprovechas a conocer algo de la ciudad— éste señaló con el dedo pulgar hacia la calle.

Los ojos de Judai brillaron, tenía ganas de salir a conocer la ciudad, sería una buena ocasión para aprovechar, pues Yusei anduvo bastante ocupado, y él estuvo enfermo.

—¡Claro, Yusei! Iré a cambiarme entonces — dijo entusiasmado, el otro asintió, y esperó a que Judai fuera a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

En ese momento, Yusei sintió vibrar su celular, y se encontró con un mensaje de Crow.

"De: Crow

"Ésta noche, con Jack, haremos una fiesta de despedida en el viejo muelle de Satélite, ya que mañana partimos de la ciudad, y queremos celebrarlo.

Judai también está invitado, asique no nos falles Yusei."

No le gustaban las fiestas, pero eran sus amigos, asique no faltaría sin dudas. Judai regreso pronto con su típica chaqueta roja, y se encontró a Yusei viendo seriamente el teléfono.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó llegando a su lado, el otro lo miró.

—¡Oh sí! Es que me llego un mensaje de Crow, y ésta noche harán una fiesta con Jack — le comentó, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo. Yusei decidió volver a ponerse la chaqueta que había dejado en el perchero de antes.

—Eso es genial, ¿irás? — su pregunta estuvo mezclada entre triste y exaltante.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

—Sí, y estás invitado — Yusei le sonrió perspicaz, de manera ladina al de cabellos castaños, éste al principio se impactó, pero luego, le devolvió el gesto.

—¿No te gustan las fiestas, verdad? — salieron de la casa, y empezaron a caminar. El día estaba soleado, había bastante gente en las calles para ser un viernes por el mediodía.

Yusei decidió que ir a pie iba a ser mejor que andar en la motocicleta.

—¿¡Qué comes que adivinas!? —le respondió divertido, Judai se río un poco—. No realmente, pero son mis amigos, asique no tendré opcion.

—Te hará bien, necesitas relajarte además — Judai golpeó con suavidad la espalda de Yusei, y por alguna extraña razón, éste mantuvo su mano ahí, y al parecer, a Fudo no le importó mucho.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

El de ojos cafés lo pensó por un momento, llevándose el dedo índice entre sus labios y su barbilla mientras pensaba.

—Mmm... sorpréndeme — respondió enérgico, y Yusei estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Estar cerca de Judai le cambiaba el humor, al punto de ponerlo feliz cuando lo veía de ánimo a diferencia de los días posteriores.

Tomó su mano... y entrelazo sus dedos, provocando un estremecimiento completo, se sorprendió de que Yusei hubiera tomado esa iniciativa; asique se dejó llevar por la situación. Tampoco el mismo chico de chaqueta azul podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero era una tentación que había tenido hace desde hacía ya un tiempo, sin importar las miradas juzgantes de las personas, sobre todo porque algunos ciudadanos lo seguían reconociendo. Se sintió tranquilo de que no le importase nada ésta vez.

.

Habían llegado a una hamburguesería casera, el estómago de Judai rugió sin tapujos, haciendo reír a Yusei, algo que por un momento, le hizo olvidar el hambre voraz que tenía, y logró captar ese momento para guardarlo en su retina, incluso se prometió que en cuanto Yusei se descuidase, le sacaría una foto.

Finalmente, y después de tener sus pedidos se sentaron en un lugar tranquilo, mientras comían y conversaban. Judai le había comentado sobre diversos lugares que había encontrado en internet para poder trabajar, Yusei le había refutado que él podría conseguirle algo en algún lugar como la academia de duelos, pero Judai no quiso aceptar más ayuda de la que ya había recibido de su parte.

También comentó sobre una nueva academia donde estudiaban duelistas psíquicos y espirituales, donde además le ayudaban a afrontar esos dones, y que tenía curiosidad por ir a ese lugar. Yusei prometió acompañarlo, después de todo, Judai también necesitaba un lugar como ese, aun cuando él lo aceptara y lo apoyará sin juzgarlo, y aunque apenas podía interactuar o ver espíritus de duelos, quería lo mejor para él.

—... y luego, cuando parecía que Manjoume me estaba por ganar, saque mi perfecto combo y lo derrote — presumió un poco el de cabellos castaños, terminando su última hamburguesa, mientras se reía y miraba a Yusei —. Aunque, eso le costó su trabajo con Edo Phoenix.

—¿Phoenix?¿Manjoume? — preguntó curioso—. Sus apellidos me suenan de algún lado — comentó mientras pensaba de dónde los había escuchado —. Aunque Manjoume Group es conocida aquí en la ciudad.

—Oh, eso no lo sabía, ¿será que alguna vez podré visitar a Jun?

—Eso no lo sé Judai, podría arruinarse el espacio-tiempo— comentó con dudas mientras se relajaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento—. Aún estoy intentando investigar las consecuencias sobre eso.

Yuki se quedó pensando en las palabras del chico de pelo azabache, y pensándolo mejor, por ahí no era bueno volver a ver a alguno de sus amigos en esa era, pues sus amigos tendrían como unos 35 años, mientras que él se mantenía igual que cuando había dejado la academia apenas se recibió.

Luego de eso, continuó contando algunas anécdotas de la duel academy, Yusei disfrutó mucho de escucharlo, pero también podía notar por momentos su voz quebrada, y ya cuando decidió que era suficiente para Judai, propuso otra cosa:

«—¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco más? — ofreció. Judai asintió animado nuevamente, y volvieron a hacerlo como cuando fueron a la hamburguesería.

Pasaron por un parque, Judai propuso tener un duelo, y por suerte los dos—y para no perder la costumbre—, tenían sus cubiertas encima, lo hicieron a la manera tradicional para no llamar tanto la atención, sobre todo por el tipo de invocación que utilizaba Judai y que ya no era común en el 2021, aunque tarde o temprano, sería descubierto si éste decidía entrar en algún torneo importante.

Y ya después, estando cansados, retornaron a la casa para recuperar algo de energías y estar listos para la fiesta de esa noche.

.

Judai estaba tan lleno, que se tiró en el sillón con su propia laptop, el otro decidió hacerse un café y trabajar un poco más desde su computadora. Para el de chaqueta roja, parecía innecesario, pero no dijo nada.

Para cuando Yusei se dio cuenta que había pasado un largo rato, se volteo a ver a su compañero desde su escritorio, y lo encontró dormido. Sonrió de solo verle, y lo dejó descansar, le quito la laptop antes de que se le cayera al suelo, pero había descubierto algo interesante:

Pudo ver de fondo de pantalla, una imagen de perfil de él mismo. Arqueo sus cejas en asombro, y se rió; ¿Asique Judai le sacaba fotos a escondidas?

Se vengo, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo hizo,incluso lo guardaría como evidencia o futuros chantajes.

.

Cayendo la tarde-noche, los chicos decidieron prepararse para ir a la fiesta de Crow y Jack, aunque..., Judai y Yusei no son chicos de fiestas o que tuvieran mucho que arreglarse, quizá un cambio de vestimenta breve, aplicar algo de perfume —que por cierto, se perdían un poco en sus aromas.

Salieron en la D-wheel de Yusei, y se dirigieron hacia el muelle. La sensación de tener a Judai agarrado de su cintura, lo distraía cuando debía concentrarse en el camino, además, éste agarre era distinto al habitual, como si Judai no quisiera despegarse nunca de él. En algún semáforo, pasaba una de sus manos por las del chico de pelo castaños, logrando un sobresalto desde su espalda, en cierta forma se sonrojo cuando, por un instante, Judai apretó sus dedos, pero el semáforo cambió y tuvo que volver su mano sobre los agarres de la moto.

Judai frunció sus labios cuando eso paso, pero entendió enseguida el motivo, asique apretó un poco más su agarre, vio a su compañero mirarlo sobre su hombro un breve instante. Yuki no se contuvo en sonreírle...

.

Al llegar, el lugar apenas se estaba llenando de gente, ellos aparcaron en la entrada del viejo muelle, donde había varios galpones, decorados con luces, en algunos habían mesas con vasos, botellas de alcohol, gaseosa y agua, y en otras, platos con frituras, dulces, sandwiches y demás. Se sorprendieron al ver todo el despliegue que sus amigos se estaban mandando para una gran y espectacular despedida. Dejaron sus cascos, obviamente, Yusei se aseguro de que su moto estuviera segura.

Saludo a algunas personas que conocía, y presentó a Judai. Preguntó por Jack y Crow que estaban en uno de los galpones viejos del fondo, que daba a una larga barandilla, entre el muelle y el rió.

Había gente jugando a juegos de cartas, otros bailando y conversando. Alguien abrazó a Yusei por los hombros, y al principio se asustó, pero luego sonrió cuando vio el rostro de Kiryu.

A Judai ese gesto, medio que no le gusto, o eso sintió... pero se regaño a sí mismo enseguida, no debía sentir celos, además, Yusei no era su novio, bajó la vista, ante una atenta mirada de Crow, y sonrió, entonces éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y enseguida, unos ojos azules cobaltos se dirigieron para ese par.

—Ven Judai, muero por ver un duelo tuyo — le propuso, enseguida Judai aceptó y se metieron dentro del galpón, seguido de Jack quien era el que deseaba duelear contra él.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Yusei — Kiryu lo sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento, retornando su vista hacia su amigo—. Oye, no soy tonto, ese chico no es de por aquí.

—Tienes razón — los dos se voltearon a ver dentro del galpón, mientras Judai y Jack sacaban sus decks y lo mezclaban—. No es de por aquí, es de muy lejos — no sintió que era necesario contarle todo.

—Mmm — Kiryu soltó a su amigo para ver el duelo, pero continuó hablando —. Ya veo— pero la mirada de Yusei ya estaba de nuevo en el chico, y el platinado volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de que a su amigo, ese chico le gustaba, pero no iba a interpelarlo más, no era de su incumbencia.

Judai llevaba las de ganar, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, vio los ojos azules de Yusei apoyándolo, sonrió, y continuó con su juego, muchos vitoreaban cuando Jack hacía invocaciones sincrónicas o cuando él hacía sus fusiones.

—Got'cha! — le saludo cuando Elemental Hero Core le dio su golpe de gracia a su Dragón Rojo Archidemonio. El rubio tuvo que admitir que el chico era buen duelista, asique lo saludo limpiamente, y luego habló de una revancha.

Después de eso, muchos quisieron tener un duelo contra Judai, aceptó algunos, pero ya luego estaba cansado, al menos estaba, como dicen, "en su salsa". Salió un momento para tomar aire, la chaqueta azul se asomó a su lado. El de ojos cafés apoyó sus brazos sobre la barandilla para admirar el río, y con ella, las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas.

—Te diviertes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque no lo creas, hacía mucho que no me pasaba — respondió con una enorme e iluminada sonrisa en su rostro, Yusei se sintió contagiado, y giró un poco su cuerpo para verle... ¡Ah! Judai se encontró de nuevo con los cobaltos, su sonrojo no se contuvo, tiñendo toda la cara de color carmesí —. Yusei... — tomó un poco de su trago —, si me sigues mirando así, no podré contenerme mucho más.

El otro se río.

—¿Contenerte? ¿De que? — Yusei se acercó demasiado a él.

A unos pasos de ellos, unos curiosos Jack, Crow y Kiryu observaron la escena como tres viejas cotillas del barrio, se miraron con una sonrisa, se notaba a lo lejos lo que sucedía entre esos dos.

Judai no se alejó, pero la cercanía de Yusei lo puso nervioso, también se giró para quedar igual, fue el brazo del chico de cabellos azabache quien lo apresó por su cintura, y lo acercó a él, no necesitó que algo o alguien le diera un indicio del siguiente paso. Judai paso sus brazos por el cuello de Yusei, y se besaron suavemente.

Primero fue un beso corto, se miraron, se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, ésta vez, fue Judai quien pidió permiso para ingresar su lengua por la boca de su amante para recorrerla, paso su lengua por sus labios, arrancandole suspiros a Yusei. Se separaron un momento para tocar sus frentes, para mirarse fijo, y robandose el aliento mutuamente.

«—Sí no lo hacías tú, tarde o temprano lo haría yo — declaró con sinceridad Yusei, Judai se rió, y volvió a besarlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Mmm no lo sé — Yusei se alejó un poco para verle —. Dime tú...

Judai no quitó en ningún momento su tonta sonrisa.

—¿Novios? — dijo a manera de pregunta con algo de dudas, por lo que Yusei se río en la manera en que lo dijo.

—Esfuérzate un poco más — a lo que Judai bufó en respuesta.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — Yusei se rió nervioso y feliz.

—Si Judai, quiero ser tu novio— respondió, sellando el momento con otro dulce y lento beso, ante la mirada atónita de varios presentes.

.


	14. Extra: Visitando a Asuka

Sus cabellos revoloteaban meciéndose con el fuerte viento del mar. El olor a salinas le había llegado a sus fosas nasales, mientras disfrutaba de un día fresco pero soleado. Su barco estaba por atracar en la ciudad de Maiami city, allí dónde su mejor amiga Asuka le había invitado a pasar unos días en los que aprovechaba a tomarse un descanso de Academia donde se estaba formando como profesional y profesora.

A Judai le pareció interesante conocer ese lugar, ya que se la pasaba viajando, y aprovechar unos días para ponerse al corriente con Asuka, no venía nada mal.

—¿Disfrutas del paseo, verdad, Judai-kun? — preguntó Daitokuji a su lado. Judai ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Si, necesitaba un poco de esto, me encanta la brisa marina. Y el clima se ve rico.

El profesor lo observó, Judai tenía alguna expresión de nostalgia en su mirada chocolate, hacía unos días, se había despedido de Yusei y aunque él no podía saber sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que esa mirada, reflejaba lo tanto que extrañaba a su amigo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Judai-kun? —volvió a insistir.

Éste le miró con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, sensei.

El hombre no se tragaba esa mentira. Yubel decidió aparecer.

—Sabemos que mientes, pero, con Asuka-chan, te vas a distraer al menos Judai.

El chico iba a replicar, pero... no tenía nada para decir sobre eso, solo los fulmino con la mirada, y continuó mirando el mar.

Sus espíritus se miraron incrédulos, esperaban que su humor cambiase con el encuentro con su mejor amiga.

El barco atracó en el muelle, mucha gente estaba esperando a sus familiares, Judai buscó con la mirada a su amiga, hasta que detectó la cabellera de color arena con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro, y Judai corrió a abrazarla inmediatamente.

—¡Judai! Estás aquí — dijo en su oído, se separaron para verse felices.

—Es bueno verte Asuka.

De repente, se le frunció el ceño.

—¡Idiota! — le gritó regañandolo, con un pequeño golpe en la cabecita, un "ouch" salió de la boca de Judai —. ¡Te desapareciste! Al menos, deberías informar por donde andas.

—Lo siento, ya sabes como soy — se defendió poniendo sus brazos delante de su cara. Asuka puso sus brazos en jarra y sus labios temblaron.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, Judai — le pidió con seriedad.

Judai levantó su dedo meñique.

—Lo prometo, en verdad— Asuka finalmente sonrió, y enganchó el suyo con el de él.

XXX

Se fueron a un café muy bonito de la ciudad, pues Asuka deseaba conversar un poco con su amigo antes de recorrer la ciudad, al día siguiente le enseñaría el lugar donde estaba estudiando.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje por el mundo? — preguntó ella, mientras le daba un mordisco a un pedazo de pastel de fresa.

Una mirada sombría asomó en Judai en esos instantes, y la chica pudo notar enseguida que algo no estaba bien. Él dejó su taza de té verde en la mesa, y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos entrelazados sobre la misma. Quizá Tenjoin lo tomó como que pudo haber tocado un punto sensible en Judai, tenían tiempo de no verse, y estos encuentros se daban pocas veces, pero podía darse cuenta que algo había pasado y que no estaba informada, asique se preparó para esperar pacientemente y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Bueno... Johan y yo, ya no estamos juntos — el de cabellos castaños con naranja en sus raíces no la miró directamente, incluso una mueca de incomodidad se hizo presente—. Es decir, terminamos bien — enseguida se corrigió —, pero simplemente, no funcionó — finalmente la miró a los ojos, apenas unas lágrimas asomaron —, y bueno, hay otras cosas que me tienen algo preocupado — Judai sonrió un poco, y se limpió las lágrimas.

Asuka enseguida posó su mano por encima de la de su amigo y le miró.

—Judai, a veces las relaciones simplemente no funcionan, pero al menos, te quedas con esa experiencia, de seguro, has aprendido mucho de eso, además, Johan es una buena persona, asique dudo que te lleves mal con él — le sonrió con sinceridad, Judai asintió, estaba de acuerdo en eso —. La vida es así, no todo funciona, si así tuvo que ser, fue por algo... en el futuro, encontrarás a la persona correcta, y tú lo mereces, al igual que él.

—Él se merece alguien mejor que yo — su mano libre paso por uno de sus ojos para barrer un poco de esas lágrimas. A la chica se le partió el corazón de ver así a su amigo.

—Ánimo Judai, de seguro, todo mejorará.

—Gracias, Asuka— Judai se recompuso, pero aún había más, que por ahí, deseaba hablar con ella, aunque no estaba muy seguro, y la muchacha se dio cuenta enseguida que su amigo, se estaba conteniendo.

Decidió comer otro pedazo de pastel, pues eso lo animaba aún más, mientras tanto, Asuka hablaba de cómo le estaba yendo en sus estudios, además de que, se había puesto de novia con Jun Manjoume, algo que no le sorprendió mucho a Judai, pero no creyó que ella le diera finalmente una oportunidad.

—Asique, Jun vendrá cuando sus duelos pro terminen— comentó ella, dejando su plato vacío, en conjunto con su taza de té.

—¿Está en la liga de los Marufuji? — preguntó casi atragantándose, Asuka al principio se asusto, asique le golpeó la espalda, ya luego se recuperó—. ¡Wow! Veo que le está yendo bien.

—Sí — ella sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, y éste pudo notarlo, sonriéndole inconscientemente.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes, se lo merecen— dijo él, terminó su trozo de pastel, y continuó con su té, tomó aire, era claro que no estaba siendo sincero del todo, y no deseaba arruinarle el momento tan bonito a su mejor amiga.

—De seguro si te quedas unos días, Jun vendrá y podrás verlo — intentó sonreírle para darle ánimo.

—Oh bueno..., no creo que sean muchos días, tengo que volver a Europa, pues estoy ayudando a unos niños de Londres, y su familia me da alojamiento — comentó él con algo de decepción en su voz.

—Está bien, lo entiendo perfectamente— ella también se sintió igual, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, de todas formas, decidió que no se iba a tragar más el teatrito que Judai se estaba montando —. Dime Judai, ¿qué te sucede? Porque no creo que sea solo tu rompimiento con Johan...

—Me conoces bien... — admitió, ella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con triunfo —. Muy bien, pero, escucha bien todo lo que te diré — Asuka asintió—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos enfrentamos a Paradox? — la rubia volvió asentir con extrañeza —, resulta que quede bien de amigo, tanto con Yugi-san, como de Yusei — se sonrojo al decir tal nombre, a lo que Tenjoin, arqueó la ceja—, él vino hace poco a verme.

Judai llevó sus manos a su regazo, y dejo de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y? — Asuka no tenía intenciones de juzgar el asunto —. ¿Ese el chico del futuro?

Yuki asintió, y cuando levantó la mirada, Asuka se encontró con todo su rostro rojo hasta el cuello, le causo algo de gracia, pues ya había visto esa faceta de Judai antes cuando le gustaba algún chico de la academia.

—Si, Yusei Fudo— no quiso entrar en detalles sobre el tema de su Stardust, él como duelista espiritual no quería violar esa privacidad —. La cosa es que... es que vino a verme por un asunto, y... dormimos juntos — apretó sus puños con vergüenza, cerró los ojos. Asuka estaba sorprendida.

—¿J-Judai? ¿D-dormir?

—Sí, es difícil de entenderlo, lo sé, y antes de que me lo preguntes — Judai, por el rostro de su amiga, pudo deducir un poco lo que estaba por decirle —. Mi rompimiento con Johan no tiene nada que ver él— aclaró un tanto nervioso, ella se tranquilizo—. ¡Cómo sea! Desde la vez que nos conocimos, me pareció un chico realmente atractivo, pero no creí que lo volvería a ver, hasta hace unos días, que vino... y creo que me... gusta— Confesó de una manera tímida y tierna a la vez, tanto fue así, que la misma chica quería abrazarlo.

—¡Y eso está bien, Judai! ¿No te animas a decirle? — preguntó con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios.

—No, en realidad, siento que no me va a corresponder, él es del futuro además — su tono de voz fue de decepción.

—¡Uh! Cierto — ella ladeo su boca, dándose cuenta del craso error que había cometido al no recordar ese detalle, y entonces, tuvo una ocurrencia —, pero Judai, si tú... em, vas al futuro con él, ¿no tendrá nada de malo, verdad?

Él pensó por un momento lo que Asuka le decía, no parecía mala idea, incluso Yusei le había comentado una vez que debería conocer el futuro, claro que no lo iba a presionar.

—Pero..., tengo miedo, ¿si voy y él no siente lo mismo?, siento que será en vano.

Tenjoin lo vio tan indefenso en ese momento, que sintió la necesidad de querer abrazarlo, pero se abstuvo, a pesar de que Judai era un chico que le gustaba el contacto, ella no sentía que era el momento.

—¡El no, lo tienes! Debes decírselo, ¿lo verás de nuevo? — preguntó ella.

—Me dijo que volvería en tres meses, y yo estaré en Londres en ese entonces.

—¡Entonces, aprovecha para hablar con él Judai! Además, si Yusei recurrió a ti para lo que sea que necesite, es que debes importarle, ¿verdad? — le guiñó el ojo, y Judai volvió a sonrojarse, pero una pequeña luz de esperanza nacía en él—. Y espero un día conocerlo, Judai.

Él sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía.

—Lo haré Asuka, ¡Muchas gracias por tus consejos!

Asuka se sentía mejor, además, el ánimo de Judai en ese mismo día, había cambiado radicalmente. Ipso facto, el chico estaba muy hablador, más de lo que ella recordaba, y se alegraba por eso. Recorrieron Maiami City, y luego se fueron al departamento que ella rentaba junto con Manjoume, aunque éste iba cuando estaba libre de duelos. Por suerte, tenían una habitación de servicio para sus invitados, asique Judai no tuvo que recurrir a buscar un lugar de alojamiento.

Esa noche, después de la cena, y cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, pensó mucho en Yusei, pensaba en la manera que debía decirle lo que sentía, e intentaba buscar señales que le hicieran ver que podría llegar a tener una mínima oportunidad con él. También, estaba pensando en la oportunidad para que el chico de ojos azules cobaltos conociera a sus amigos. Sonrió por estos momentos, por sus amigos Manjoume y Asuka, por él...y por Yusei.

Y sobretodo, porque su amiga, le dio ese impulso para cuando necesitara tomar el coraje necesario para finalmente, decirle lo que sentía al chico del futuro, aka, Yusei Fudo.

.

N/A: Sé que éste capítulo no aporta mucho, pero quería resaltar que Judai en algún momento, necesito los consejos de Asuka, ya el próximo, vendrá "zukulento". ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Navidad y Nieve

.

Yusei estaba sentado con sus amigos en unas escalinatas de la fiesta, a su lado, Judai apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Aun Jack, Crow y Kiryu intentaban entender la situación, pero no se animaron a preguntar nada delante del chico del pasado. Hasta que Yusei siente más pesada la cabeza de su ahora novio, y al voltear el rostro, se da cuenta que se había quedado dormido, tanto así, que pasó su brazo por detrás de él para que no se cayera.

—¿Se durmió? — fue Crow quien preguntó ésta vez, mientras miraba la escena divertido.

—Si, aún no se recupera del todo de su fiebre. —respondió con un sonrisa mientras observaba cómo dormía —. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Movió un poco al chico, y éste abrió los ojos algo somnoliento.

—¿Estoy soñando? — murmuró cuando se encontró con los azules cobaltos de Yusei. Se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, y el de cabellos azabaches le dio un beso en la frente.

—Vamos a casa Judai, estás cansado. — le da otro beso en la punta de su nariz y otro en los labios.

Se ponen de pie, y saludan a sus amigos. Kiryu es quien le habla a Yusei antes de que éste se subiese a su moto, Judai miró extrañado la escena.

—¿Irás a la casa de Martha para Navidad? — preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Sí, _iremos —_le corrigió, y miró a Judai mientras se sentaba detrás de él.

—¡Oh! Entonces los veré ahí — sonrió, a lo que Yusei asintió.

—Seguro, nos vemos ahí entonces — Kiryu se alejó de ellos para que Yusei pudiera salir con la moto, éste mira a sus amigos Crow y Jack —. Los veré en unos meses, ¿verdad?

—Sí, en dos meses — fue Crow quien les dirigió una sonrisa — asique, te encargó que cuides de Yusei, que es como nuestro hermano — miró a Judai, él de cabellos castaños entendió a la perfección, y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes, espero que cuando estemos de nuevo aquí, todo esté bien — amenazó Jack, logrando sonreír a Yusei; Kiryu y Crow se rieron.

—Tampoco lo espantes.

—¡No lo estoy espantando! ¡Tú empezaste! — responde Jack mirándolo con sus manos en la cintura.

—Pero lo dije en broma — refuta Crow, con un puño al aire.

—No sonó a broma eso — le gritó Jack; Judai se rio divertido de esa pelea.

—¡Chicos!, no se preocupen, estoy en buenas manos— dice Yusei, dejándolos mudos, les guiña el ojo. Arranca su motocicleta, y les saluda con la mano antes de retirarse.

Judai se abraza fuerte a su cintura, incluso cierra los ojos, y recuerda el momento en que se volvieron a besar… además, ¿eran novios? realmente deseaba que eso no fuera un sueño cruel en donde estuviese a punto de despertar.

Yusei pudo sentir ese abrazo, e intentó prestar atención al viaje lo mejor que podía, pero su cabeza pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez, que también deseaba abrazar a Judai. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que si no manejaba la moto, no lo haría nadie más.

XXX

Al llegar a la casa, y luego de entrar la moto, y dejar todo cerrado, se dirigieron a la habitación, demasiado cansados para lo que estaban acostumbrados, además de que en unas horas debían volver a la casa de Martha para celebrar navidad.

Judai ni siquiera terminó de llegar, que se tiró en la cama, detrás de él, Yusei riendo por la actitud tan aniñada.

—¡Judai, mejor cambiate!, asi duermes más cómodo — él ya se había cambiado su pantalón por uno deportivo y corto, Judai murmuró cosas ininteligibles, asique opto por voltearlo, para encontrarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, y con delicadeza, le quitó la chaqueta roja, sus botas y sus pantalones, aunque ésta última acción, lo hizo sonrojarse más de la cuenta.

De manera automática, el de cabellos castaños se acomodo solo en la cama contra la pared, y Yusei se acostó a su lado, pero mirando al techo, recordando una y otra vez como habían pasado todos esos sucesos. La mano de Judai atravesó todo su pecho, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, luego sintió los labios de él en los suyos de manera repentina, dejándolo totalmente anonadado, pero finalmente, correspondiendo a dicha acción, llevando su mano al cabello suave de Judai, y cerró los ojos. Los brazos de su novio se enredaron en su cuello al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se trasladaba encima suyo, por lo que ahora, las manos de Yusei fueron directo a la espalda de él. Se sentían nerviosos en éste punto, sobre todo cuando el beso fue profundizado, donde la lengua de Yusei invadió la boca de Judai sin ningún permiso ni resistencia, donde las caricias se habían vuelto adictivas y cálidas.

Se alejaron apenas para verse directo a los ojos, sus frentes se tocaron, y una sonrisa en complicidad asomo de sus labios.

—Te quiero, Yusei — le dijo Judai con la voz algo adormilada, antes de capturar de nuevo sus labios; el corazón del otro se aceleró ante esas palabras, y se sonrojo notablemente.

—Yo también te quiero, Judai — y por fin, le había quitado el honorífico "san"; aun cuando no le molestaba que Yusei lo trate como alguien de admirar, eso significaba que ya era alguien de su total confianza, y la adrenalina al sentirse correspondido de la misma manera, lo hacía sentir que todo a su alrededor desaparecía.

Hubo otra sonrisa, Yusei corrió algunos mechones de cabello de la cara de Judai, beso sus labios de nuevo y con delicadeza.

«—Vamos a dormir, que en unas horas, tenemos mucho que hacer. — se maldijo mentalmente por interrumpir un momento tan lindo e íntimo.

Judai asintió, recostandose en el pecho de su novio, y se quedó escuchando el latido de su corazón, con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

XXX

Llegaron al hogar con algunas bolsas llenas de comida preparada dentro de tuppers, otras con bolsas de frituras y cosas dulces, y botellas de sidra, cerveza, y diferentes tipos de alcohol.

Yusei saludo a su mamá con un cálido abrazo, luego Martha se detuvo en Judai para ojearlo mejor.

—Te ves mejor de la última vez que has venido, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Yusei te cuido? ¡Yusei! ¿Le diste el medicamento? — Judai se rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que pensaba que Martha solo estaba exagerando.

—Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse — se inclinó para no ser descortés, y la mujer sonrió. Tomó las bolsas de sus manos diciendo cosas como_ "que los invitados no deberían traer nada"_ y ese tipo de palabrerías, pero no era algo bueno ir con las manos vacías tampoco.

El de ojos cobaltos observo todo desde la cocina mientras acomodaba las cosas,de mientras, se divertía de cómo era su mamá con Judai.

Martha arrancó las bolsas de la mano de Judai, éste protesto.

—Ve con los niños que te están esperando — le ordenó prácticamente, pues los niños le adoraban, y no le dio tiempo a protestar que lo empujo, y se dirigió a donde Yusei —. Ese niño es demasiado terco, me hace acordar a **alguien **— levantó un poco el tono de voz mientras lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, obviamente se estaba refiriendo a Yusei.

En eso, Yusei recuerda que tiene que hablar con ella sobre lo de Judai, aunque no está muy seguro, pero tampoco quería que su relación fuera oculta.

—Martha... — comenzó, mientras acomodaba unas ensaladas en unos platos hondos—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella estaba acomodando un pollo crudo, mientras lo condimentaba para ponerlo en la bandeja para hornear, ella se detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Cuando me dices eso, es importante — el tono de voz de Yusei fue serio. La mirada de él le decía que efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto—. Te escucho — dijo y continuó con la labor.

¡Uh! ¡Qué difícil! Jamás había abordado un tema como este.

—Judai y yo…

—¿Son novios? — completó ella, terminó de condimentar, se puso un repasador sobre su hombro, y se giró a verle con la mano en la cintura. Le sonrió con triunfo—. ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ya había algo entre ustedes?

Yusei se atragantó con su propia saliva, pero luego de recuperarse, cayó en cuenta de las palabras de su mamá. Martha se rió de él, puso la bandeja en el horno, y moderó la perilla para dejar que el pollo se hornee.

—Entonces, no…, ¿no te molesta? — preguntó desconcertado.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Y por qué debería molestarme? Dime, ¿eres feliz con él? Porque desde que ese chico está aquí, te veo más sonriente, y si él es la causa por la que irradias felicidad, pues bienvenido sea — ella cambió su sonrisa y frunció el ceño—, pero en cuanto se pase de listo...— no tuvo que terminar la oración, Yusei sabía lo que eso significaba.

Él sonrió, su mamá siempre lo protegería aún siendo un adulto, ya era parte de su naturaleza ser así.

—Gracias, _madre— _respondió Yusei, terminando de hacer lo suyo—. Y sí, él me hace feliz — respondió mirando los platos con ensaladas. Martha no necesito escuchar más argumentos, apoyó su mano en su hombro, inevitablemente, Yusei tuvo que girar a verle.

—Entonces, tú haz lo mismo con él, y sean felices — golpeteo el hombro, y luego se dirigió a controlar a los niños que estaban dispersos.

XXX

Más tarde llegó Kiryu. Judai no vio con buenos ojos a ese chico, pero no era algo personal, y aunque Yusei le había dicho que era uno de sus mejores amigos, había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar con respecto a él.

Yusei y él entonces estaban hablando en la mesa del comedor, bebiendo una gaseosa, Judai llegó junto a Yusei que se había tomado un descanso por pedido de otros que estaban a cargo de los niños. Se sentó a su lado, y automáticamente, le tomó la mano, y se sonrieron.

—Ah, ¡Hola Kiryu! — le saludo sonando lo más educado posible.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Judai — observó las manos tomadas, y les sonrió.

Asintió, y Yusei le ofreció una bebida, a lo que Judai aceptó gustoso, ya estaba sediento de tanto corretear por el patio del hogar, y solo se limitó a oír la conversación entre su novio y Kiryu.

—Deberían venir a Crashtown en algún momento. —dijo Kiryu, luego bebió un poco de vaso.

—Seguramente iremos en algún momento —Yusei miró a su novio, él ya le había contado sobre ese lugar y lo que había pasado.

—Sí, solo estaré unos días por aquí, y quería aprovechar para invitarles. Siempre serán bienvenidos— respondió, luego se puso de pie—. Me voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

Yusei asintió, luego dirigió su mirada a su novio, que lo estaba mirando con la cabeza algo inclinada en ese momento, se contuvo de darle un beso.

—Judai…

—¿Eh? — respondió saliendo de su trance con un ligero sonrojo.

—Martha ya sabe ...— le comentó levantando la comisura de sus labios. Judai amplió aún más su sonrisa, y se tiró a abrazarle fuertemente.

—Eso…, en verdad, es muy bueno — sus ojos brillaron, y Yusei lo miró con una sonrisa boba—. ¡Quiero decir! Genial, asombroso, estoy muy feliz por eso, Yusei — pero no supo si besarlo, sobre todo por la gente que había ahí, aunque francamente, no los estaban mirando, pero a veces, podían mal juzgarlos.

Yusei le volvió a tomar las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Yo también estoy demasiado feliz, por ti, por mí, y por los dos. —sus azules cobaltos no dejaron de brillar con intensidad.

Alguien carraspeo cerca de ellos, y era Martha, que estaba parada frente a ellos, en ese instante, ellos se sonrojaron, y se separaron un poco uno del otro.

—Las muestras de afecto no son algo que me molesten, para nada — continuó con sus brazos en jarra —. Pero antes de todo eso, necesito que ayuden a poner la mesa, ya será la hora de la cena, y estamos listos.

Asintieron y se pusieron de pie para ayudar, Kiryu y el resto de los mayores se sumaron a la causa. Pronto cenaron, y entre charlas, tomaron algunas cervezas, hicieron una especie de sobre mesa, comiendo snack dulces o salados, y luego, a las 00.00hs brindaron todos chocando sus copas, mientras observaban los fuegos artificiales.

Yusei abrazo de la cintura a Judai, y ambos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, brindaron.

—Gracias por pasar esta navidad conmigo. — agradeció el de cabellos azabaches.

Judai se emocionó, era la primera vez que pasaba con alguien tan importante este tipo de fechas, aun cuando ya había tenido una relación anterior, no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

—A ti gracias, por hacerme parte de tu vida. — su sonrisa se amplio, y no se contuvo más, que le beso los labios castamente.

De repente, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer por encima de ellos, y todos los niños y adultos se emocionaron, empezaron a jugar entre ellos, lanzándose bolas, y empezaron a crear un enorme muñeco de nieve.

Yusei abrazo de la cintura a Judai, y éste le abrazó de igual forma, un momento después, el castaño se soltó bruscamente, para tomar un trozo de nieve, y tirarselo a su novio, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido porque no se lo esperaba.

—¡Ah! ¿Con que esas vamos? — Yusei se tomó un momento para quitarse todo de la cara, e hizo lo mismo, Judai corrió para alejarse, pero el de pelo azabache lo corrió lo suficiente para tirarselo en la cara directamente, acto seguido, los dos se cayeron uno encima del otro, se mojaron sus ropas, quedando totalmente húmedas. Se rieron de manera ocurrente.

Ni que decir que Martha les regañó porque Judai se iba a enfermar de nuevo, y sobre que había que secar la ropa luego.

Pero el momento más hermoso que estaban compartiendo, fue en donde Judai estando encima de Yusei, lo abrazo fuerte, Fudo le abrazo de igual forma, y se besaron lentamente, fue el momento que merecía ser retratado en sus mentes.

Después de un largo sermón de la matrona, y unas chocolatadas calientes, la mujer los mandó a dormir a la habitación que antes, era de Yusei, con Judai puchereandole para dormir juntos porque tenía frío, y con un blando Yusei accediendo a las peticiones de su querido novio.

Judai se aferró a su cuello, le acariciaba el cabello; a Yusei le gustaba observarle, dándole besos en la nariz, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse del cansancio que traían, sumado a que el frío los llevaba a ese estado invernal, acurrucados entre ellos, con el calor de sus cuerpos y con el deseo de despertarse y que todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, no fuera un maldito sueño…

… _Porque realmente… se estaban empezando a amar… sus almas se estaban fusionando, y sus corazones se estaban sincronizando… _

_._


	16. Primera cita

.

Fue raro. Después de tres meses de estar en pareja, de haber pasado por algunos conflictos, incluso cuando Judai creía que no iba a pasar tanto tiempo en el futuro —, y menos que Yusei le corresponderia a sus sentimientos —, hubo muchas cosas que tuvo que replantearse.

Últimamente llegaba cansado de su trabajo; pero era impagable el precio cuando Yusei le iba a buscar con la moto cuando salía tarde, o lo esperaba con la cena hecha, ya que él trabajaba desde su casa y muy pocas veces iba a supervisar personalmente el momentum.

La relación tenía muchos puntos a favor, pero a veces las discusiones surgían. Judai era demasiado desordenado en el cuarto; sus ropas, sus objetos, todo eso, vivían desparramados por todo el cuarto. Yusei se enojaba bastante cuando no tenía voluntad de juntar un poco, aunque sea sus pertenencias, también entendía que trabajaba mucho, pero los sábados y los domingos tenía los días libres, y prefería que disfrutaran un poco de los dos.

Ese fin de semana, no sería la excepción; Yusei quería invitar a Judai a un parque de diversiones el domingo, pero la condición era que Judai ordenara la habitación; Judai puchereo como un niño pequeño al que le ponían condiciones, y hasta le pareció ridículo, pero luego de que Yusei le sermoneo sobre algunas cuestiones que debía de valorar, recapacito en el asunto, y a regañadientes, lo hizo finalmente.

El domingo se habían levantado temprano para desayunar y salir; de camino al parque, Judai manifestó que tenía sed. Yusei en verdad, rodó sus ojos.

—¡Pero recién salimos de la casa! ¡Te tomaste un zumo de naranja! ¿Cómo es posible?— le regañó, apenas miró sobre su hombro, pues estaban en la D-wheel.

—Tengo sed, Yusei — repitió mientras se abrazaba a su cintura con una sonrisa ¿maliciosa?, o eso le pareció ver al usuario del mazo de chatarra.

—Esperate a cuando lleguemos — fueron sus últimas palabras, en un tono demasiado serio, por lo que Judai tuvo que cerrar la boca sin derecho a replicar.

XXX

Sí, le había comprado una soda, y Judai estuvo mejor entonces. El invierno se estaba retirando, por lo que apenas, hacía calor, y apenas, el clima primaveral se estaba dejando ver, ya la época de los sakuras empezaría, y que por cierto, era la más bella en Japón.

Al menos, a Yuki le hizo sentir un poco en su zona de confort, estando en el futuro, algunas cosas no habían cambiado en la nueva Dominó. Tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba un poco su vida de vagabundo, y quizá, sentía ganas de visitar a sus amigos de vez en vez. Yusei lo había escuchado algunas veces mencionar el tema. Prefería no presionar sobre ese punto, aún cuando el ex Osiris había manifestado que no tenía deseos de irse, su novio le había indicado que no sería malo que se hiciera un viaje al pasado alguna vez si extrañaba a sus amigos… él no le impediría eso. Ya lo había conocido así.

Suspiró cuando recordó la última conversación que habían tenido de volver al pasado, y la idea de visitar a Asuka, y a sus amigos, incluso Judai había mencionado de que sería un momento perfecto para presentar a Yusei con ellos.

—¿Yusei? ¿Estás aquí? — la voz de Judai lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se habían sentado en la banca de un parque que estaba a metros del lugar que irían a pasar el resto del día. Judai le miró un poco confundido, intentando descifrar los pensamientos de su novio.

—Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... —le sonrió con culpa, recordando las veces que Judai se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras le miraba fijo. Por auto reflejo, paso su brazo sobre sus hombros, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Yusei se mostraba más afectuoso en público con él. A Judai le agradaban esos gestos—. ¿Quieres que entremos? — pregunta, refiriéndose al parque de diversiones.

Judai se sonrojo con la muestra de cariño, por lo que lo miró con la cabeza un poco inclinada, y acercó sus labios a los de Yusei sin previo aviso, pero éstos fueron bien recibidos. Ya se había vuelto adicto a los labios de Fudo, y eran condenadamente ricos, sin duda alguna, podría afirmar que Yusei le hacía sentir tantas cosas, y que cada día, él se iba abriendo mucho, incluso al punto de mostrar su lado más frágil.

El chico de cabellos castaños, sintió que encontró a un Yusei un poco mal herido después de una fuerte caída, aun cuando él había ganado a ese tal "Z-one", de cierta, manera aún podía sentirlo un poco apagado en ciertos aspectos, pero el solo recordar el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, las risas de Yusei, el brillo en sus ojos, la total y plena confianza que tenía para con él. Estaba empezando a confiarle cosas muy importantes, y Judai sentía respeto por eso, porque al igual que él, Yusei siempre le daba confianza.

Se miraron fijo a los ojos cuando tuvieron que separarse, Yusei le extendió la mano — antes era Judai quién se la daba —, y no dudo en tomarla para caminar al parque de diversiones.

Se sentía muy feliz con eso. Se sentía feliz de que las cosas estén funcionando, y no podía más que sonreír mientras miraba el perfil de Yusei.

—¡Woah! Está lleno de gente — comenta un poco desesperado y ansioso por la masa de gente Judai, por lo que su novio le mira y sonríe.

—Es domingo, mucha gente tiene el día libre hoy, pero no te preocupes — apretó fuertemente su mano, Yuki sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante ese gesto, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Le estaba gustando esa faceta de él.

También, se percató de que algunas personas le miraban de manera extraña, sobre todo a Yusei. Unos meses atrás, le parecía totalmente horrible. Además, de que el propio Yusei le había contado sobre la marca de su rostro, por lo que muchas personas, a pesar de saber que fue un "salvador" de la ciudad, le siguen juzgando, menos que antes; realmente le enojaba la manera despectiva en que algunos lo hacían sin importar que, hasta tal punto de escuchar comentarios del tipo "_¿Cómo puedes juntarte con un criminal?", _y a Judai le daba mucho coraje. Más de una vez, Yusei ha tenido que calmarlo cuando sus ojos cambiaban de su color habitual a dicromáticos y en otra ocasión, a dorados, pero la mano de su pareja le hizo caer de nuevo a la realidad, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

«—No lo hagas… — dijo casi en un susurro. Judai de nuevo, tuvo que cerrar fuerte los ojos, y contener la ira.

—No puedo evitarlo Yusei, tú no eres lo que ellos piensan — respondió, intentando moderar el tono.

—Sí, pero ellos se guían por la marca, solo dejalos, ¿de acuerdo? — se puso frente a él para tomarle de los hombros, y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron —. ¡Disfrutemos de éste día!

Judai tuvo que largar todo el aire contenido, y asentir.

—De acuerdo, pero no soportare ningún comentario — responde, pero Yusei ya lo está arrastrando por el parque para que no replicara nada más.

XXX

Se habían subido a la montaña rusa, tenía demasiados bucles, Yusei se reía de los gritos de Judai. Luego de eso, decidieron comprar cosas dulces para disfrutar del día. Se detuvieron en un puesto de hot dogs, de nombre "Café nagi", y después de un gran almuerzo, caminaron para poder bajar la comida, deteniéndose en cada puesto del parque.

—Tú, joven — la voz de un hombre mayor, vestido como animador de circo, habló a la pareja que ya caminaba de la mano, al principio, Judai y Yusei se miraron raro, pero el señor le seguía apuntando—. ¡Sí tú! ¿Quieres regalarle algo a tu pareja? Te reto a participar.

De nuevo, ojos azules y marrones se encontraron de manera cómplice, por lo que se sonrieron.

—De acuerdo, aceptó el desafío — dice Yusei, mientras se acerca más al hombre, Judai camina detrás de él.

El señor sonrió ampliamente.

—Tienes que embocar los aros en los palos de madera, si logras emborcar tres aros seguidos, te llevas lo que quieras de aquí. —le explica educadamente.

Yusei se volteó y miró a su novio.

—¿Qué eliges? —le pregunta a Judai con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

Judai sonrió.

—Bueno, ya tengo a Winged Kuriboh, quizá otro más estaría bien — se sonríe de una manera tan linda, que Yusei por un momento se emboba, pero luego vuelve a mirar al hombre. Tampoco imaginó que éste momento se volvería a repetir, aunque en aquella ocasión, no eran novios, solo amigos.

Asique Yusei hizo lo suyo, el primer aro lo embocó midiendo un poco la distancia, el segundo lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo al igual que el tercero. El hombre quedó sorprendido, ya que siempre era algo difícil, o al menos los valientes que lo han intentado, nunca han podido a la primera.

Asique, le entregó el peluche de Winged Kuriboh, y Judai saltó de la alegría cuando su novio se lo dio.

—Gracias, _Yu_— agradeció contento, y con peluche y todo, abrazo a Yusei, apretó sus labios con los de Fudo cariñosamente sin importar el público que estaba observandolos, se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios y le miró fijo—. Te quiero…

—Yo también te quiero, Judai— correspondió Yusei, sin soltar la cintura del peli castaño, sin dejar de verlo. Podía decir que estaba muy enamorado de él, y Judai se río, un poco nervioso, pero también de lo adorable y lindo que se ve Yusei de esa forma.

XXX

Repitieron algunos juegos, dejando para lo último, el subirse a la Noria. Judai sonrió en todo momento mientras caminaba de la mano de Yusei, e insistió mucho en subir a la rueda de la fortuna, pues el paisaje es diferente al que recuerda de Venecia; el atardecer se veía perfectamente diferente, y demasiado atractivo.

Su turno llegó, y ocuparon la cabina asignada, enseguida ésta se elevó. Judai, muy entusiasmado se pegó al vidrio, y es evidente que le gusta mucho la vista al mar entre Neo Domino y Satélite. Yusei esta vez, se sentó a su lado, y sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba su novio. Judai se volvió para verlo.

—Mira Yusei — de repente, se sintió tonto decir eso, de seguro, él ya lo habrá visto muchas veces, pero se retracto mentalmente cuando el otro se puso de pie a mirar con él… o a mirar a Judai mismo—. ¡Me encanta la vista! En verdad, me da envidia.

El brillo de sus ojos junto con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, fueron suficientes para que Yusei pudiera sentir su corazón latir con mucha fuerza. No hubo más palabras entre los dos, que los brazos de Judai, ésta vez tomaron la cintura de Yusei, y sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, intensificando la entrada de sus lenguas a sus bocas, recorriendolas de punta a punta, las manos enguantadas, se encargaron de acunar el rostro de Judai. Sus ojos se cierran al disfrutar de tal contacto, provocando jadeos en sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos se pegan con intensidad, y las manos de Judai bajan lentamente hasta el borde entre la playera y el jean de Yusei, dudó un poco. Yusei se estremece cuando siente los dedos del más bajo titubear, aleja su boca, y sus frentes se tocan, abren los ojos y se miran, claramente, sus respiraciones les siguen traicionando.

«—Creo que… me contengo mucho — confiesa Judai finalmente, su mirada vuelve a los labios hinchados de Yusei, por lo que éste se ríe cuando lo oye.

—Te voy a pedir… que ya no lo hagas… — responde de la misma manera.

—Tú lo dijiste — su voz sonó maliciosa, provocando una risa entre los dos, sus manos apenas levantan la tela, tocando su espalda, acariciando la línea de la misma de arriba a abajo.

—No opondré resistencia.— dice, aunque ya Judai se le adelantó.

—_Te amo, Yusei._— susurra finalmente Judaipor encima de sus labios.

—_Yo también te amo a ti, Judai. _

XXX


	17. Por primera vez Judai top - LEMON18

**N/A: ¡ADVERTENCIA! **Éste capítulo contiene lemon.

_Capítulo 15_

_._

—_¡Nos traicionaste! _

—_Judai, ¡no lo hagas! _

—_¡Detente Judai! Detente y deja de atacar. _

—_¡Siempre has sido egoísta! Nunca te importamos. _

—_¿Será que a 'Aniki' nunca le importe? _

—_¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡YO NO LO ATAQUE!_

—_¡JA, JA! ¿No piensas atacarme? entonces, lo haré yo — Brron activa una carta de trampa, obligando al monstruo de Judai a atacar. Enseguida, Jun, Asuka, Kenzan y Fubuki desaparecen delante de él._

_Pero aún así, Judai lo derrota, sin embargo, cuando vuelve a ver a Sho, O'Brien y a Jim, éstos le tratan con desdén. La angustia aún se cernía en su ser, y solo entonces, se dio cuenta de que su "hermano menor" ya no le decía 'Aniki'; su alma conoció la voz de Haou, la voz que le instó a tomar la carta de "súper fusión"; la carta que lo llevó a la perdición, la carta por la cual, sus amigos fueron 'sacrificados'; la carta que finalmente salvó el alma de Yubel, y volvió a la vida de todos, pero también, había salvado a su querido Johan, ¿a qué costo? _

_Y aún cuando deseó no haber hecho eso, cuando deseó no haber involucrado a ninguno de sus amigos… ¿involucrarlos? Pero si ellos lo siguieron… ¡No! No era justificación. Él fue el culpable, él se dejó engatusar por su oscuridad interior, provocando un alejamiento tanto físico como mental de todo lo que quería, de todo lo que le gustaba. Alejando a sus más allegados, permitiendo que le miren raro, incluso hasta desconfiar de él en cierto punto, pero finalmente, cuando decidió recorrer el mundo solo, supo que ellos aún seguían ahí para él, ¿se lo merecía? _

_La imagen de ellos, de Johan, Jun, Asuka, Kenzan y Fubuki desapareciendo delante de sus ojos volvía de nuevo, y su angustia se acumulaba en su pecho fuertemente, al punto de no poder respirar, al punto de no poder sentir el ingreso de aire; su cuerpo se paraliza al intentar moverse, pero no puede… no puede… _

—_¡Judai! — escucha de lejos. _

—_¿Yusei? ¿Dónde estás? — ¡Sí! Es la voz de Yusei, ¿pero por qué se escucha de lejos? _

—_¡Judai! ¡Despierta! — pero su cuerpo no responde cuando intenta hacerlo, ¡no puede! ¡se siente ahogado! —. ¡Estoy aquí! — solo siente el calor de las manos del azabache en sus brazos pero no puede verlo —. ¡Todo estará bien...!_

_Paz… la voz de Yusei le daba paz. Pero… no podía moverse. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos chocolates, y sentía que no podía hablar, sentía que no podía gritar, y más lágrimas salían. _

_«—¡JUDAI! _

_._

—¡Judai! ¡Despierta! — la voz de Yusei le trajó a la realidad. Sudor caía por su rostro y su cuerpo. Su físico rápidamente se siente adolorido ante la rigidez. Siente un suspiro de alivio a su lado cuando logra mover su cabeza finalmente. Los ojos de Yusei le vuelven el alma al cuerpo, el saber que ésta ahí, y que no está solo—. ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

Yusei intenta no tener contacto físico con Judai, ya que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, pero rápidamente, es el menor quien le abraza fuertemente, aferrándose a su ropa como si su vida dependiera de ello, e inmediatamente, Yusei corresponde, abrazandolo por la cintura mientras se acurrucan en la cama.

—¡No me sueltes nunca, Yusei! — exclama Judai cuando tironea de su playera, sus ojos se encuentran, y Yusei con sus pulgares, limpia cualquier rastro de lágrimas en su novio, y luego, besa su frente, y finalmente baja a sus labios para besarlos lentamente, se aleja por un breve momento para tocar su frente con la de Judai, y le mira fijo, no lo va a presionar, no va a preguntar que soñó, siempre fue así, y siempre lo respetaría hasta que sea él, quien decida hablar.

—¡Jamás lo haré! Solo cuando me lo pidas… te quiero — a Judai se le ensancha el corazón al oír esas palabras, y asiente, mientras la congoja le sigue brotando.

—Yo también te quiero — es él quién se abalanza a capturar los labios del azabache, acto seguido, se sube a horcajadas sin cortar el contacto.

Sus respiraciones se agitan ligeramente a medida que el beso se pone candente, las manos de Yusei ahora lo toman de la cintura fuertemente, y los dedos de Judai acarician las mejillas del más alto, también acariciando la marca amarilla.

La mano de su compañero toma la suya y entrelaza sus dedos por encima, dejan de besarse para verse a los ojos, un brillo de deseo, de amor pero también de lujuria es notable en ambos. Tragan al mismo tiempo, sin saber que hacer o que decirse, más de lo que sus cuerpos expresan.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Digo… tú…

Fue interrumpido abruptamente por el castaño.

—Contigo estoy seguro de todo Yusei — el azabache arquea las cejas un tanto incrédulo. Judai sonríe ante eso, y se irgue sobre él —. Nunca me sentí tan seguro… después de tanto tiempo.

—Judai…

—¡Es real! Cuando encuentras a esa otra parte de ti que sabe complementarte, que sabe entenderte, que sabe lo que piensas o entiende lo que dices… ¿no te sientes bien? ¡Como si hubieras vuelto a revivir! Así me siento yo… ¿y tú?

Yusei sonríe al sentirse finalmente identificado.

—Sí. Nunca creí en que esto sucediera… es decir… nunca creí en la posibilidad de lo nuestro, pero aquí estamos, ¿no? — le responde, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de su enamorado, lo que le provoca una pequeña risa divertida.

—Somos dos los que pensábamos lo mismo. — Judai toma las manos de Yusei y las pone a los costados de su cabeza, se inclina para besarle los labios, el cuerpo de Yusei tiembla ante el contacto caliente de sus húmedos labios, ante la respiración agitada de su nariz, ante los movimientos de fricción de sus cuerpos y sus entrepiernas.

Jadean entre sus bocas, susurran sus nombres, sus manos acarician cualquier rincón de sus pieles. No es lo mismo ver que tocar, y lo estaban comprobando de cerca, en carne propia. El desespero les invadía a medida que sus besos se volvían más intensos. Sus lenguas recorren sus bocas, e hilos de saliva quedan colgando entre ellos.

—Te amo... — Susurra Yusei, y con fuerza, voltea a Judai contra la cama, quedando arriba del castaño, Judai deja de besarle, no hay rastros de dudas en su rostro, solo color en sus mejillas, y una sobresaliente sonrisa en ella.

—Te amo… no te das una idea cuanto…

—Hmmm, ¿sabes? nunca lo hice —Yusei se sincera con su novio mientras apoya sus codos sobre el colchón para mayor comodidad, y apoya su rostro de costado sobre el pecho del otro, Judai le acaricia el cabello.

El castaño se apena un poco, pero no se siente solo en esto al menos, y luego se ríe sintiéndose un terrible idiota.

—Si te consuela de algo, yo tampoco lo he hecho — aclara mientras se lleva una mano a su barbilla, por fin sus orbes cafés encuentran los azules cobaltos —. Nunca tuve la oportunidad con… — mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

—No te avergüences de decirmelo, tienes un pasado después de todo, ¿no? — en parte, sintió un poco de molestia interna al saber que hubo alguien antes que él, por otro lado, el orgullo de sentir que en ésta ocasión, podría ser algo que experimenten juntos como algo nuevo, le hacía sentir hormigueo.

Recordó en algún momento, algo similar con Bruno; se preguntó internamente si Judai se hubiera sentido igual que él si le hubiera dado una respuesta similar, pero la voz de su amado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Nee Yusei, lo entenderé si aun no quieres — la yema de los dedos de Judai se deslizan por los mechones de cabello, percibiendo un aroma a menta, un olor que ya se había grabado en todos sus sentidos. La respuesta de su compañero fue la de un casto beso en los labios, seguido de sus manos recorriendo su pecho suavemente.

Por impulso, Yusei beso su barbilla, luego se deslizó por su cuello con suaves lengüetazos; como respuesta, el castaño clavaba sus uñas en los fornidos brazos de su pareja, dejándose llevar por el placer que le provoca el calor de su piel y la humedad de su lengua y boca. Fue un alivio en parte tener poca ropa, pues solo sus shorts se estaban volviendo molestas en todo caso.

Yusei apretó con sus dedos los pezones rosaditos de Judai; éste se arqueó al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido de placer.

—Yu-Yusei…— gimoteo con debilidad, mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios. La mano del azabache fue directo a su boca para acariciar sus labios, al mismo tiempo, mordía el otro pezón de Judai; su otra mano libre, rodeo la cintura del peli castaño, provocando un movimiento pélvico.

Judai se estiró al sentir nuevamente la lengua de Yusei succionando y mordiendo cada parte que podía, además de dejarle pequeñas marcas en su piel blanca y suave…, y se quedó admirado con la piel de Judai, que solo bastó un movimiento nada más, para ponerle boca abajo. Su espalda… su espalda tenía la marcas de las alas… esas que una vez le había contado que había adquirido a través de Yubel, y que solo pudo besarle esas marcas suavemente, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su aroma a… ¿melón? Ese aroma, le hipnotizó; llevó sus manos a los costados de Judai, para luego bajar hacia su única prenda que le quedaba que eran sus shorts cortos, y nuevamente, con sus manos, levantó la cintura y el trasero del más bajo, abrió un poco sus rodillas, y comenzó su labor de masturbarle mientras continuaba besando su espalda. Ahora su mano libre fue directo a su boca mientras le pedía que chupara sus dedos. Judai estaba tan excitado, que inmediatamente, movió y apretó su cola hacia el bulto de Yusei, el cual ya estaba reclamando.

—Tranquilo — asedió el azabache con calma en su oído, le besó el cuello, y el otro busco sus labios para robarle un beso—. No te apures. Quiero disfrutarte.

—L-lo siento — Judai sonrió sonrojado, y sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar—. Es que… es que, quiero ser uno contigo, Yusei.

El otro sonrió; no lo pudo evitar, y mordió delicadamente la piel del hombro de Judai, arrancándole otro gemido más fuerte. Judai se giró un poco para ver a su pareja, y con torpeza, le bajó el short, dejando a la vista el miembro erecto de su amante, se arqueó cuando los dedos de Yusei se movieron profundamente ablandando la zona, arrancando fuertes gemidos ahogados de parte de Judai. Yusei besa de nuevo su espalda para aminorar el dolor cuando introduce un tercer dedo, algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, otro beso en su hombro.

Judai de repente se gira, obligando a Yusei a desatender su labor; le capturó los labios, para luego bajar a su miembro, donde pasa su lengua, y acto seguido, empieza a succionar, causando placer en Yusei, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras tironea algunos mechones del cabello del peli castaño, sus movimientos van en aumento, rastros de saliva se deslizan por su boca, al mismo tiempo que hace ruidos fuertes, como si fueran ventosas. Yusei siente que su bajo vientre cosquillea y tiembla, lo que eso obliga a avisarle inmediatamente que se está por correr, pero a Judai no le importa, y poco después, su semilla termina en su paladar. Con algo de vergüenza, Yusei se sonroja, y la boca de su pareja va directo a la suya, cayendo encima de él.

Se siente raro con eso en la jeta, y realmente no le gusta, pero no rechaza el gesto de su amado, por lo que Judai se ríe un poco y se disculpa. Yusei le fulmina con la mirada, pero lo abraza del cuello, volviendo a corresponder el beso, y es Judai quién ésta vez, aprovecha para abrir las piernas de su pareja, y juguetear un poco con sus dedos en su orificio.

—¡Oh! — gimotea el azabache apenas, y Judai se detiene para verle, pero continúa luego de recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro, los ojos de Judai cambian de color cuando decide subir a los labios del más alto, y mirarlo fijo. Estaba disfrutando tanto de esto, que deseaba que nunca terminase.

Por alguna cuestión, la marca del brazo de Yusei brilló, replicando a los ojos dicromáticos de su pareja. El aire entre ellos es agitado y excitante, ese contacto, esas reacciones, provocan aceleración en sus corazones, los calienta mucho más, aumenta el deseo de ser uno; los dos, con las bocas pegadas, se roban el aliento mutuamente. Sus pieles se ponen exigentes cuando sus torsos se rozan y se friccionan.

Judai prueba ahora con dos dedos, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, e intentando apaciguar el dolor de su amante; lo mismo sucede con tres y cuatro dedos.

Se sienten húmedos, pero su zona esta lista, por lo que se toca su propio miembro. En la mesita de luz de Yusei, tenían profilácticos. por lo que decide tomar uno, y ponérselo, nunca cortan el contacto de sus miradas, ni el color de sus ojos cambia, ni el brazo de Yusei deja de brillar. Judai se introduce con lentitud, Yusei aprieta fuertemente las caderas de éste.

Yuki siente algo de culpa, tiene miedo de lastimarle, sobretodo cuando no tiene experiencia alguna sobre cómo hacerlo.

—Yu-Yusei…

Éste intenta sonreírle con ternura, un tanto adolorido, se toma su tiempo para acostumbrarse, y el otro tampoco presiona dándole su tiempo para cuando quisiera continuar.

—E-estoy bien — le responde, la yema de sus dedos se desliza por la espalda del otro regalandole una suave caricia, no necesita que Judai le pregunté, pues entiende que sus nervios lo llevan a veces a no poder decir algo.

Judai se mueve lentamente, suscitando un gemido fuerte de la boca de Yusei, se muerde los labios al sentir las uñas de éste clavarse en sus caderas. Los gemidos del otro le incitan a embestirlo a mayor velocidad. Se inclina para tomar una de sus manos, y entrelazar sus dedos, y con su otro brazo libre, abrazarlo por el cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, respirandole la piel, y encontrando su boca de vez en cuando.

Yusei abrazó fuertemente a su pareja cuando sus estocadas habían tocado su punto G, haciéndole saber a través de sus gemidos sobre su oído, excitando de manera impaciente a Judai; éste le dio un beso en su mejilla, apretando su mano.

—T-te amo — dijo Yusei débilmente, con la voz ronca, otro suspiro de parte del peli castaño, un "yo también", llegando justo a tiempo a correrse, y descargando todo lo suyo.

Se relaja sobre el cuerpo del otro con una sonrisa cansada, envueltos de besos y abrazos cariñosos.

—Creo que debemos darnos una ducha, porque estoy bastante sudado. —propone Judai.

El azabache se ríe.

—Estoy de acuerdo — le da un beso en la frente, y se pone de pie, un poco adolorido quizá, y dejándole con algo de culpa al otro.

—¿En serio, estás bien? — pregunta ya de pie y mirándolo.

—Un poco — ambos caminan al baño, y abren la ducha.

Se dejan disfrutar por las gotas de lluvia de agua tibia, Judai juguetea un poco con el agua, y luego abraza a Yusei por la cintura, dándole besos en el hombro; su compañero se lo devuelve, con besos en sus hombros, luego buscando su boca. Se contienen de volver a hacerlo, porque realmente ambos están cansados, y ya siendo de madrugada, y teniendo una noche agitada, sus cuerpos exigen un descanso, pero se prometen una revancha en lo que deciden secarse mutuamente.

Al tirarse en la cama, ambos miran al techo, con una sonrisa bobalicona, satisfechos, felices, enamorados. Les nace el deseo de hablar y a la vez no. Se acurrucan mirándose fijo. El azabache le acaricia la mejilla, mientras que le observa con sus azules cobaltos, grabando cada detalle del rostro de Judai, hasta que el sueño finalmente los vence, y caen rendidos ante el querido y añorado Morfeo.

XXX


	18. Conflicto

Capítulo 16

.

Al día siguiente, Judai abrió los ojos, sintió el peso de Yusei encima suyo, y sonrió; en realidad, no quería moverlo de su lugar, pero quería saber la hora, y el tipo de luz solar que entraba en la pieza que compartían, pudo imaginar que ya era bastante tarde.

Con maniobras delicadas, buscó su teléfono celular, y definitivamente, ya pasaban del mediodía. Era una suerte que era sábado, y que ninguno de los dos tenía algo importante que hacer. Se giró a ver a su novio una vez más, y le encantaba ver a Yusei dormido, tuvo la idea de darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, éste se removió un poco, y uno de sus ojos se abrió para encontrarlo directamente.

—Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? — pregunta divertido Judai cuando apoya sus codos, haciendo peso con su espalda, para verlo desde ese ángulo.

—Como un bebé, diría yo. — responde Yusei que está boca abajo, con sus brazos sobre la almohada, y su cabeza apoyada en ellos.

Judai recuerda que tiene que decirle algo, pero le tomó de sorpresa cuando de un momento a otro lo ve al azabache encima de él. Yusei toma su rostro entre sus manos, y busca sus labios, para finalmente saborearlos lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo, con algo de desespero. Realmente estaba disfrutando el momento, pero la voz de Yubel en su cabeza presionó por hablar sobre eso, no quiere ser brusco, pero lo detiene tomándolo de los hombros, y alejándose un poco.

—Yu-Yusei, yo… ¡tengo algo que decirte!

Yusei inclina un poco su cabeza, y arquea una de sus cejas.

—Lo siento, ¿te lastime? ¿Hice algo que no te gusto?

Judai se ríe nervioso, pero con calor en su pecho por el gesto preocupado de Fudo.

—No, no, nada de eso. Es solo que — toma aire, y suspira, Yusei se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama para mirarle—, quería platicar de algo… ¿recuerdas esa vez que me enferme?

—¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo? — el azabache apoya su mano en la frente de Judai, pero éste se vuelve a reír, y la quita con un poco más de delicadeza.

—¡No! Esa fiebre significa otra cosa, aish — más nervioso se pone al no encontrar las palabras indicadas. Balbucea un poco, se serena, y enfoca seriamente su mirada en la azulina. La mano de Yusei se posa sobre la suya, y le regala una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Tomate tu tiempo para hablar — en silencio, le agradece.

—Mi fiebre tiene más que ver con mi condición de semi-demonio…, ¡no! En realidad, soy un híbrido — se auto corrige. Yusei entrecierra los ojos, tratando de entender lo que su novio le dice, y Judai se siente más confundido que antes, se rinde, bajando sus hombros—. Creo que Yubel podría explicarte mejor.

La figura del monstruo se materializa frente a él y detrás de Judai; por su mirada, Yubel denota que no está para nada contenta, sobre todo interviniendo en un momento íntimo que le corresponde a su amado y no al hermafrodita. Yusei ha tenido varias oportunidades en las que él —o ella—, se ha manifestado, y han conversado, pero no dura mucho tiempo, ya que requiere gran gasto de energía de parte de Judai; pero también Yusei ha ofrecido la suya para ciertas situaciones que no vienen al caso.

—Ugh, realmente no queríamos llegar a esto, Yusei-kun — ella no es para nada delicada para hablar, pero Yusei le cae bien—. Judai tiene una condición como híbrido, pues desde que él se ha fusionado conmigo, matando su vida como humano, sólo permanece como un ser inmortal. Las consecuencias de la misma, es que cada tres meses tiene un celo…

La boca de Yusei se abre, piensa un momento, pero decide intervenir.

—Es decir que, como los animales, necesita…

—… aparearse — completa Yubel, ésta se cruza de brazos —. Pero Judai no puede, ehm, "preñarse" — agrega haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Una mano se dirige a su barbilla al meditar palabra por palabra, y luego mira a Judai con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras que el peli castaño se siente realmente apenado, e incluso disculpándose con la mirada.

— No había necesidad de mentirme, ¿sabes? Podría haber entendido… aunque hay algo no me queda claro, ¿qué pasa con tu celo?

—Esa es la parte dificil… si alguien con una condición parecida a la mía la descubre, podría matarme…

—… Pero tú eres un humano con poderes espirituales, por lo que es probable que puedas percibir un aroma en Judai, eso quiere decir que también su deseo sexual puede intensificarse —la voz de Yubel ya sonaba algo apenada al explicarse.

Yusei recuerda el aroma a melón, ya fueron varias ocasiones, entonces…

—Oh… — solo sale de su boca, impresionado, anonadado, y todos los adjetivos que podría definir el estado de shock que tiene en estos momentos; Judai por otro lado, no quiere mirarlo, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo en cualquier momento.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? — pregunta impaciente Yubel a Yusei, éste niega con la cabeza, y solo se pierde por un momento de sus pensamientos—. Entonces, me retiro…. _ahora arréglalo tú —_ dice esto último en la mente de Judai una vez que desaparece de la vista de ambos.

El de cabellos castaños puede atinar a ver a su pareja que aún sigue pensando en todas las palabras que le ha dicho Yubel. En éste caso, Yusei se sienta al borde de la cama, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas, no mira a Judai, y el otro no sabe mucho qué decir.

—¿Yusei? ¿Estás bien? — el chico se acerca y se sienta a su lado, pero Yusei le ignora, y se siente un tanto frustrado, evita el contacto físico en éste caso, entiende que su enamorado quizá necesita tiempo.

—No entiendo como no me has dicho antes… —vuelve a remarcar, ahora por fin su mirada reposa en la de ojos cafés, pero de forma escrutadora.

—Yo no… — se enreda en sus propias palabras al hablar—, ¡Diablos! No sabía que todo esto iba a pasar, ¿sí? Entiendo que estés enojado, y lo siento mucho.

No puede pasar un minuto más sin ser observado por Yusei, que voltea a ver otro lado, toma sus ropas, pero la mano de su novio lo detiene repentinamente, aun sin quitar su seriedad.

—Que me enoje contigo, no significa que te deje ir, ¿sabes? — comenta el azabache—. Solo dame un momento para procesar todo, ¿puede ser? — Judai suspira un poco más aliviado —. ¿Qué tal un almuerzo rápido y lo hablamos?

El otro medio sonríe, y asiente.

.

Y a pesar de lo que uno puede llegar a pensar, Yusei, una vez, sorprendía a Judai, comprando algo de lo que él quisiera; aunque el más bajo se sentía mal y culpable por todo, su novio estaba siendo igual de cariñoso con él, sin merecerlo, incluso sentía que no merecía que le diera siquiera la mano.

Una bandeja de camarones empanizados fueron los ganadores del concurso de "_elegir comida porque no sé qué diablos quiero comer"_, con la colaboración de unas sodas, y algunos dulces para el después del almuerzo. Lo bueno de vivir en una zona semi-centrica, era que tenían todo absolutamente cerca y no tardaron mucho en ir, comprar y volver.

El almuerzo fue en absoluto silencio; la tensión era clara, pero de vez en cuando, Yusei comentaba algo sobre el proyecto que tenía que terminar, y que seguía prometiendo a Judai que iba a llevarle a conocer el "Momentum" por donde lo había dejado su padre. También, había recibido algunos mensajes de Aki, Crow y Jack; los dos últimos habían vuelto a la ciudad después de estar en la liga profesional, y ya estaba organizando una juntada por medio del grupo de Whatsapp que habían armado. Judai solo podía escuchar un poco lo que el otro decía, pero también le molestaba sobre manera que estuviera con el teléfono y sin mirarlo. Mencionó que Aki les había dicho también que los gemelos pronto irían a New Dominó, y que la ocasión era perfecta para verse.

Y Judai se alegra por ver a su pareja contento de hablar con sus amigos, él sabe lo que es capaz Yusei de mantener su vínculo con ellos, al menos, ellos le alegrarán el día, y de repente, el apetito se le fue. Por fin Yusei nota que su novio no come, y eso no parece normal, sin embargo, y ésta vez, no se molesta en preguntar.

—Ya, Yusei, ¡estás muy callado! ¡Dime algo!— exclama un tanto exasperado de tanto silencio.

—¿Algo? — levanta la vista de su celular para mirarlo con la ceja arqueada—. ¡No sé qué quieres que te diga, cariño!

—¿Enojarte? ¿gritarme? ¡Algo!

—No tengo porque hacerlo, no me manejo de esa manera — Yusei vuelve a mirar su teléfono, y Judai rechina los dientes.

Se pone de pie, y choca fuertemente sus manos en la mesa, atrayendo la atención del azabache.

—¿De veras? Solo… ¿te quedarás en silencio? Yusei, anda, dime algo — Yusei corre la comida de la mesa bruscamente, pega sus puños a la mesa al mismo tiempo que se levanta de la silla, y se inclina quedando a una nariz de distancia de Judai.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dime! ¿Me estás vacilando? ¡Por qué sí es eso lo que quieres…! — le responde entre dientes.

—¡Sí quiero! Quiero que te enojes conmigo y que me grites— Ahora sí, Yusei le toma del cuello de su chaqueta roja, lo atrae hacia él muy cerca de su boca, y Judai se ríe, mientras toma fuertemente la chaqueta azul de Yusei.

—No te conviene sacar lo peor de mí, Yuki Judai, ¿entiendes?

—Entonces, ¿me perdonaras, o me ignoraras por el resto del día? — agrega un tanto divertido. Yusei le suelta con suavidad, pero no se aleja de él.

Yusei le mira un tanto confundido, y niega con la cabeza.

—Mira, solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo, ¿sí? Si lo fueras, esto no pasaría, ¿vale? — el de chaqueta roja asiente y cuando parece que la conversación iba a concluir ahí, es Fudo quien besa brevemente los labios de Judai; al terminar el contacto, es Judai quien hace un comentario de lo más tonto.

—Te ves muy guapo enojado, ¿sabes? — acompañado de una sonrisa. Yusei rueda los ojos, y se vuelve a sentar para continuar con su teléfono, mientras Judai disfruta de verlo ahora a su pareja frustrado. No lo puede evitar, asique corre, y se sienta encima de su novio para besarlo sin darle tiempo a replicar sobre el asunto.

Yusei le corresponde de la misma manera, luego de un momento, le interrumpe.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer — comenta, pero Judai cierra la distancia nuevamente entre ellos con otro beso un tanto más brusco.

—Te amo, Yusei Fudo — agrega Judai juguetón, y entre besos.

—Y yo a ti, Judai Yuki — le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo. Tomó su rostro, como había sido al inicio del día, y lo besó.


	19. Por primera vez Yusei top Lemon 18

Capítulo 17

_**N/A: ¡Advertencia! Contiene lemon (Yusei top)**_

.

Los días pasaron con normalidad. El único inconveniente, surgió cuando Judai se enfermó unos tres días, y ya se sabía a qué se debía; y a decir verdad, Judai se había vuelto un tanto insaciable por las noches sobre todo, cuando Yusei necesitaba descansar de su trabajo, y que tampoco se había molestado en hacer algún tipo de reproche al respecto, pero al día siguiente, sus ojeras llegaban hasta su cuello.

Cuando Judai retomó su rutina habitual, el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, lo compensaban por las noches, o los fines de semana cuando tenían esos dos días libres.

"_Judai, necesito preguntarte algo." ; _Ese fue el primer mensaje que le había enviado Yusei un día de trabajo, que honestamente, se estaba poniendo feo, pues llovia, y hacía mucho frío, incluso Yusei había prometido ir a recoger a su novio antes de salir de su trabajo, y para evitar la fea lluvia que estaba azotando la ciudad últimamente.

El peli castaño sonrió, Yusei no suele "preguntarle" algo si no es tan importante, no se imagina que puede ser.

"_Dime cariño"_; responde con una sonrisa mientras aprovecha su descanso antes del último bloque de clases. Aún continúa ayudando a niños y adolescentes con sus mismos poderes psíquicos y espirituales.

Suspiró una vez más cuando vio por la ventana la intensa lluvia, pero el lado positivo, era que en un rato, lo vería de nuevo. Se había afianzado tan bien la relación con Yusei, que aun le costaba mucho entender que en verdad, tenía una relación con el duelista synchro. Apoyó su mentón sobre el puño de su mano que estaba apoyado en el escritorio, y sonrió tontamente una vez más.

¿Era real?

Su teléfono vibró, por lo que no tardó mucho en desbloquearlo y revisarlo. Pues, otro mensaje de Yusei, pero éste sí era demasiado raro.

XXX

Se sentía tonto, se sentía nervioso; sus dedos sudaban dubitativamente… ¿era tonta la pregunta?

Escribió una y borró mil veces esa pregunta.

"_Te lo puedo hacer?"; _¡No! ¿Y si se enojaba? Pues…, Judai había tomado la iniciativa esa noche, y así continuó noches posteriores… se mordió el labio inferior ¡Ni hablar! Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y lo envió, acto seguido, puso el teléfono en silencio, y boca abajo y se mantuvo sonrojado. ¿Por qué no se animó a preguntarle antes? Negó con la cabeza. Ya está, ya lo había preguntado.

XXX

Judai se río, pero no de burla; era una sensación bonita y tímida.

"_No."_

Enseguida escribió otro mensaje.

"_Eso no se pregunta, tontito; tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras"; _Y lo acompaño con una carita sugestiva. Se imaginó las miles de caras de Yusei, y los sonrojos que éste tenía en su rostro, se sonrió, y volvió a mirar la ventana. En eso, el timbre de finalización del receso sonó, y tuvo —de manera forzada, desechar esos pensamientos, para poder concentrarse.

XXX

El azabache sintió una punzada cuando leyó primero el "no"; y casi casi, siente sus ojos agolpados de lágrimas, pero el teléfono vibra de nuevo, y lee la segunda respuesta ya resignado, lo que hace que su corazón palpite tan fuerte y rápido, que siente que se le va a salir, y sonríe…, bueno no solo el corazón… ¡Esperen! Yusei se sonroja violentamente; ¡El idiota lo hizo sufrir! Y se prometió darle un sape cuando lo viese.

¿Por qué pensó que Judai le diría que no? Ni él lo sabía.

Lo único que supo, fue que no se concentró al 100 % en su trabajo como debía, alcanzó a ver la hora del reloj, y se dio cuenta que faltaban al menos 40 minutos para terminar su turno, pero francamente, como él era el que estaba a cargo del mismo, decidió avisar a su asistente que se retiraría antes por asuntos personales, lo cual era una ventaja, nadie iba a decirle absolutamente nada, aunque después se ganara las caras de enojo de su novio por quedarse trasnochando con sus proyectos…, dejó su bata en el perchero, y salió a buscar su motocicleta, para luego salir e ir a recoger a Judai. La lluvia era más fuerte de lo habitual, asique se aseguro de ir rápido, pues el tiempo era suficiente para poder alcanzarlo justo.

Y así fue, cuando llegó a la entrada del instituto, el chico ya estaba parado ahí, y sonrió tan alegre cuando vio a Yusei llegar con su llamativa moto roja, que corrió sin pensarlo, se aferró a su cuello, y hasta le quitó el casco para darle un dulce beso en los labios, sin importar absolutamente nada de la lluvia.

—Te extrañé… —menciona Judai mientras se aleja un poco, aceptando el casco del más alto, para subirse al mismo tiempo y ponerselo. Sus ropas ya están más que empapadas.

—Yo a ti — dice Yusei, apenas se le escucha cuando tiene el casco puesto, pero el tono fue lo suficientemente alto para que el de pelo castaño lo escuchase, por lo que éste, se agarró fuertemente la cintura del azabache, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Uno creería que después de haber hablado de "esos temas" por el chat de whatsapp, la conversación retomaría su curso, pero no. Simplemente permanecieron en un calmo silencio, que pronto se llenó de exclamaciones de lo mojados que andaban, y que debían tomar un baño caliente para no enfermar. También uno creería que se ducharian juntos, pero otra vez, no…, Yusei envió directamente a Judai a ser el primero, pues ya había tenido su periodo enfermo, y no quería que cayera de nuevo. En el entre tanto, el de cabellos azabaches calentó agua para un té, y acompaño con algo sólido. Se quitó su ropa y la puso a secar mientras esperaba. Decidió quedarse en shorts deportivos mientras esperaba al otro.

La cabeza de Judai debajo del agua caliente también a miles de pensamientos por hora; notó un tanto tenso a Yusei, y comprendia que el muchacho aún no se abría del todo con él a pesar de ya tener intimidad entre ellos, y aun así… sonrió para él.

_[Elastic Heart - Sia]_

Al salir con la toalla en la cabeza, encontró a su novio inesperadamente con el torso desnudo, no era como sí nunca lo hubiera visto así, y honestamente, el té caliente importó poco, porque Judai tiró la toalla también, y se abalanzó al azabache, rodeando su cuello con una sonrisa traviesa, y haciendo sonrojar al otro que no puso resistencia. Yusei llevó sus manos a la cintura del más bajo, y caminó con el chico de espaldas hasta el cuarto sin despegar sus bocas en ningún momento, con eso, le dio el puntapié inicial al más alto.

Yusei empujo a Judai hacia la cama, y terminó encima de él con besos y caricias candentes, un tanto tímidas y temblorosas por ser la primera vez del otro, y Judai se sentía un tanto igual… ¿Así se habrá sentido Yusei la primera vez?

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron por la tangente cuando el de cabellos azabaches tomó su miembro por debajo de la tela que estaba estorbando, y que con movimientos torpes, terminó tirando hacia otro lado de la habitación.

Judai acunó el rostro de Yusei, llenándolo de besos en la frente, nariz, mejillas, barbilla y labios, acto seguido, el más alto fue directo a su cuello, mordió un poco su piel hasta llegar a su pecho, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos café, llena de deseo, llena de placer, y de calentura. No se contuvo de volver a sus labios para besarlos nuevamente. El peli castaño jadeo entre besos y suspiros mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba a los toques de Yusei.

—¿Lo quieres hacer? — le preguntó en un débil hilo de voz Judai, llevando una de sus manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Yusei, enterrando apenas sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Sus orbes cafés encontraron los azules cobaltos, desplegaban un brillo entre miedo y duda, pero Yusei, aun con el rostro color tomate, sonrió, y despejo el rostro de su amado los mechones largos y húmedos que aún Judai no se había tomado la molestia de secarlos.

—Quiero — su respiración se notaba agitada al dar su respuesta, capturó los labios de Judai de forma voraz, y se levantó de sopetón, Judai tomó una de las manos de Yusei, y él se llevó tres dedos a su boca para chuparlos y mojarlos mientras miraba a su amante de forma lasciva al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cambian de color —naranjas y verdes.

Yusei se sintió completamente seducido, como las veces que han hecho el amor, y sus marcas espirituales han reaccionado al contacto de sus pieles, a la calentura misma, por lo que el brazo del azabache empezó a iluminarse, con su mano libre, levantó las piernas de Judai, llevándolas a sus hombros, y llevó su boca al miembro del peli castaño. Yuki apretó los labios con los dedos de su pareja dentro de la cavidad al mismo tiempo. El azabache retiró los dedos húmedos, y dejó de hacerle la felatio, para ablandar la cavidad de Judai; intentó ser lo más suave posible, y a pesar de que Judai mostró pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos, y que Fudo quiso convencerlo de no continuar, su novio le instó a hacerlo.

—Dime si te duele — la voz de Yusei era cada vez más ronca, por lo que hizo gemir a Judai.

—Estoy bien, _Yu —_ le respondió, su mano acarició la mejilla de Yusei para transmitirle esa calma —. Te quiero dentro de mí…

Todo el ser del más alto tembló ante esa exigencia, y no dudo un segundo más en continuar hasta conseguir el objetivo deseado. Sacó sus dedos, sin quitar su mirada azulina de los ojos dicromáticos de Judai que se retorcía debajo suyo. Se puso el plástico en su virilidad, las rodillas del castaño fueron a los hombros de Yusei, y lentamente se hizo uno con él.

Judai gimoteo fuertemente, y respiró profundo, intentando acostumbrarse al tamaño del miembro en su interior, incluso el más alto le dio su espacio para eso, mirándolo con atención. Yusei beso los labios de su pareja para apaciguar un poco el dolor.

—Te amo, lo siento — susurró en su oído seguido de un beso en la sien, y luego en la nariz para enfocarse en la mirada del otro, éste cruzó sus brazos nuevamente por el cuello de Yusei, llevando una mano a los cabellos azabaches, y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sientas — respondió con sonrojo—, te amo.

Con sus piernas, presionó el torso de Yusei, instándole a continuar; Yusei respondió con movimientos acompasados y suaves al principio, Judai se arqueó apretando fuertemente su agarre, llevando la boca de Yusei directamente a la suya, y disfrutando de las estocadas que iban en aumento.

Gracias a los gemidos de Judai, Yusei aumento con mayor brusquedad sus movimientos, tocando su punto de placer, el castaño pellizco un poco la piel del más alto sin darse cuenta que le había dejado pequeñas marcas. Notificó que estaba por correrse primero, humedeciendo la zona de su vientre y la de Yusei, lo que en realidad, no les importó mucho a los dos. Momentos después, sería Yusei quien dejara lo suyo.

Su rostro fue directo al hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, beso su nuca. Se sentía un tanto cansador, pero… estaba feliz. Propuso otra ducha, pero de ambos ésta vez, y luego de aceptar la propuesta, retomaron tomar ese té, que por cierto, tuvieron que calentar el agua de nuevo, y todo antes de que se volviesen a calentar ellos.

XXX


	20. seijin no hi (成人の日) - Parte 1

Capítulo 18

.

En Japón se acostumbra celebrar la mayoría de edad en los jóvenes que cumplen 21 años, por lo que ese año, le tocaba a Yusei, Crow, Jack y Kiryu.

El ex-team satisfaction quería organizar algún tipo de fiesta luego de la ceremonia. Judai no quería ser parte de eso, pero no por capricho, ni nada especial,solo que sentía que ese momento era de Yusei, sin embargo, éste destacaba lo mucho que deseaba que fuera parte de eso.

Habían pasado días desde que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma; y en momentos íntimos, se habían vuelto insaciables, era el descubrimiento de ser nuevos en esto, de descubrir algo que experimentan por primera vez y nuevos, en disfrutarlo con la persona que aman.

No hay dudas que Judai ama a Yusei.

El problema era que una conversación que no deseo escuchar, le caló hondo, no podía concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía frente suyo.

_Flashback. _

_Yusei, Crow y Jack conversaban en el taller mientras se ponían al día; sus amigos y hermanos mayores habían regresado a Neo Domino aprovechando que la liga de duelos había cesado. Fudo estaba ultimando unos detalles en su computadora, mientras que los otros dos estaban sentados tomando unas bebidas heladas. Judai había salido a hacer unas cosas, por lo que no tenía absoluta idea en cuanto tiempo u horas regresaría. _

—_Oye, aún sigo sorprendido por lo de tu relación con Judai — comenta al azar Crow, mientras se lleva el líquido a la boca. Yusei dejó de tipear para mirarlo; se sonrojo un poco, y algunas risas se escaparon de Crow, de parte de Jack más bien una pequeña sonrisa de costado. _

—_¿A qué te refieres? — quizá Yusei ya había antelado lo que su hermano le iba a responder…, de hecho, estaba preparado para lo siguiente: _

—_Digo, pensaba que tú y Aki… ya sabes — Crow deja el vaso en la mesa, y se relaja en su asiento. Jack le codeo fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abren enormemente cuando ve a la entrada de la casa. _

_Yusei no se percata hasta después de su respuesta. _

—_Lo mío y lo de Aki no iba a funcionar, sí, es una mujer muy bonita, y creo que ella merece una vida mejor. Yo no hubiera sido la mejor opción… — se encogió de hombros, y sus amigos ya estaban pálidos—. También… estaba Bruno… — y ya no deseo continuar cuando terminó de hablar, fijó la vista en la silueta que había ingresado a la casa con la boca torcida. _

_Judai escuchó todo, y no se había dado cuenta en realidad, porque no hizo ruido al abrir la puerta. No era nada malo eso, ¿no?_

—_Hola — saludo a Jack y a Crow con la mano, camino y dejó unas bolsas sobre la mesada de la cocina. Yusei tragó en seco, pero Judai en cambio, se comportó normal, aunque su semblante era un tanto sombrío. Lo beso en los labios dulcemente, como solía hacerlo siempre, porque es su novio, pero no dejaba de sentirse incómodo—. No sabía que los chicos estarían aquí. Me hubieras avisado asi no los molestaba — sonríe mientras pasa un brazo por la nuca de Yusei y lo pega a la altura de su pecho, pero mirando a ambos amigos de Yusei. _

—_¡Oh hombre! — dice Crow un tanto nervioso—. Nosotros sobramos aquí, ¡lo sentimos! — comenta mientras se pone de pie y le sonríe, luego mira a Yusei, casi disculpándose con la mirada, Jack se puso de pie, y saludó sin decir nada. Pronto ambos cerraron la puerta y dejaron solos a los tortolos._

_El castaño mira a Yusei, éste intenta no ponerse nervioso, no era que hubiera dicho algo malo, por amor a Ra. _

—_Judai, lo que dije recién… — aun continuaba agarrado cariñosamente al otro, largo el aire contenido —, lo siento, de verdad. _

—_¿Disculpas? ¿De que? — Yuki se sienta en una de sus piernas, por lo que el azabache lo abraza de la cintura, éste sigue agarrándose del cuello—. No me tienes que pedir disculpas Yusei, tú tienes un pasado también, y sé que no me incumbre — sonrió —. Si hubo algo entre tú y Aki, a mi no me debería importar, porque confió en ti, y si son amigos como Johan y yo, no hay problema, ¿verdad? — increíblemente, su tono fue tranquilo y suave, y Yusei en verdad agradeció eso. _

_Yusei no tenía nada que ocultar. _

—_Si deseas hablar de eso… _

_Judai se aferra a su abrazo. _

—_Si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo… adelante — Judai obviamente no se permite ser egoísta, asique se dispuso a escuchar a Yusei, y valora mucho que él sienta la necesidad hablarlo y dejarlo conocer más sobre su vida. _

_Después de todo, era seguro que conocería a Aki en algún momento perteneciendo al mismo grupo de amigos. Judai había visto incontable veces la foto que tenía su novio en la mesita del escritorio del Team 5D's. Nunca se animó a preguntar, pero dedujo quién era Bruno, y también Aki. Ahora era el momento de dejarlo liberar todo aquello. _

_[Fin flashback.] _

Y no, no era malo, pero temía comportarse de alguna manera que pudiera incomodar a Aki o a Yusei; e igualmente, terminó cediendo a las insistencias de éste.

Además… ¡tonterías! La chica había sufrido mucho, al igual que él por sus dones, y también la niña que podía ver espíritus. No hay necesidad de sentir algo, un sentimiento negativo hacia esa mujer.

—Judai, ¿me estás oyendo? — la voz de Yusei lo sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no fue queriendo — Judai tenía su mentón apoyado en su mano mientras tenía los apuntes sobre la mesa; se encontró con la mirada de su enamorado frente a él que estaba inclinado cerca de él con la computadora prendida, y honestamente, se perdió en aquellos orbes azules —. ¿Qué me decías?

Yusei rodó los ojos, y se inclinó aún más a Judai.

—No me estás prestando atención, ¿no? — el azabache se mantiene tranquilo al hablar, entiende que por ahí Judai está cansado, y pronto debían ir a acostarse… bueno, si era que podían.

—Perdón Yu —mientras Judai le da una mirada cansada al azabache—, es que tengo mi cabeza en cualquier lado—se queja, tirándose hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¡de veras!, no quiero ser grosero contigo.

La mano enguantada de Yusei pasa por su frente, apartando su enorme flequillo, y solo cerró los ojos ante el tacto.

—Ve a dormir, no te preocupes. Yo me tengo que quedar — dijo bufando un poco, Judai también bufó desganado. Odiaba que Yusei se quedará hasta muy tarde con su laptop. Tomó la mano de su novio, y la bajó un poco de su frente para dirigirla a su pecho.

—Ven conmigo, _amor. _— insistió Judai, tironeando del brazo de Yusei; se mordió los labios con una sonrisa, a sabiendas de las intenciones del otro, no le costó mucho ceder ante el pedido, por lo que lo siguió agarrado de su mano a la habitación.

XXX

Esos días habían pasado, y ahora los chicos estaban vistiéndose de traje formal, los amigos del bicolor en el salón comedor, y Yusei un poco más alejados de ellos, mientras se miraba al espejo; Judai tuvo varios pensamientos impuros con respecto a su novio y de cómo se veía, incluso de las cosas que le haría. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo divisado por Yusei, por lo que se sonrojo con algo de pena, y le sonrió.

Yusei se acercó, y tenía problemas para arreglarse la corbata, por lo que Judai inmediatamente, se dio maña y se la acomodo perfectamente. Se alejó un poco para verle de arriba a abajo y silbó en broma, logrando sonrojar al contrario.

—De veras, no te merezco Yusei — Judai lo dice con tono juguetón y divertido, guiñandole un ojo y mostrando un pulgar arriba—. Me temo que te roben hoy.

El bicolor revolea los ojos, y le da un sape en la cabeza pero con suavidad.

—¡No digas tonterías, Judai! En todo caso, sería al revés — cuestiona un poco, en parte nervioso, y en otra, siguiéndole el juego al más bajo.

—¡Uy sí! Te recuerdo que el festejado eres tú — exclama con ironía, el otro se ríe y decide ignorar las tonterías de Judai para enfocarse nuevamente a su reflejo en el espejo.

Judai se volteo a ver a los amigos de Yusei que también estaban de trajes. Se veían raros bien vestidos, pero ésta ceremonia del "**Seijin no hi"*** era muy importante, y no podían asistir en sus ropas normales, porque primero, tenían que presentarse en el ayuntamiento, luego, pasar por el templo, después, celebrar con las familias y por último, la fiesta, por lo que para ese horario, ya estarían sin ese traje molesto.

Él también llevaba puesto un traje que decidió comprarlo junto con el de Yusei, la diferencia era que él no usaría corbata. En eso, Kiryu ingreso a la casa que Yusei compartía con Yuki, seguido por quienes, Judai deduce que eran los gemelos Lua y Luka, y una muchacha demasiado voluptuosa, de cabello burdeos y ojos carmesí, con un vestido de color rojo e informal. El castaño sabía que esa chica era Aki, y de hecho, atrajo las miradas masculinas de inmediato.

Sus ojos cafés fueron rápidos, y suspiro un tanto aliviado al ver que los de Yusei no habían sido parte del mismo, de hecho, Yusei, se dio cuenta de la presencia de estos, cuando uno de los gemelos, Lua, empezó a gritar y a correr para saludar a los presentes, hasta que corrió hacia el azabache y lo abrazo fuerte.

—¡Lua! No atosigues así a Yusei — le regaño con un tono avergonzado Luka, pero el más grande le sonrió y la abrazó también. Luego los observó.

—¡Crecieron bastante! — dijo alegremente Yusei, mientras despeinaba a Lua.

—¡No sabes Yusei! ¡Soy más fuerte ahora! ¡Tengo un mazo mejorado, cuando quieras podemos probarlo! — comentó super orgulloso y alborotado el pequeño. Yusei se río.

—Más tarde lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? —promete el de cabellos bicolor

—¡Siiii! — celebra Lua finalmente.

Yusei se puso de pie.

—¡Quiero presentarles a alguien! — Yusei miró a Judai, y fue allí que los niños lo notaron. Aki se había acercado para saludar a Yusei también, pero también prestó atención al castaño—. Él es Judai Yuki, mi… — al azabache le costó un poco decirlo, más que nada por el impacto que pudiera causar en los pequeños —, él es mi pareja. —por fin se sentía liberado de todo eso.

Luka se sorprendió, Lua también lo miro; el niño le extendió la mano con emoción.

—¿Tú eres Judai? — el peli castaño sonrió y asintió, de hecho, le recordó mucho a él con esa energía tan entusiasta, tomó la mano del menor—. ¿Eres duelista? ¿Le has ganado a Yusei? ¡Tú le has ganado a Jack ahora que recuerdo!

—¡Que tuve una malo mano! — protestó justificandose el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sí a todo — respondió Judai, ignorando las palabras del más alto y ganándose un gruñido, se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño, y se río, luego observó a Luka, y la saludo —. ¿Eres Luka, verdad? — ella asintió con timidez —. Mi _aibou _dice que tienes un Kuribon, ¿verdad?

Ella abrió grande los ojos, y asintió tímidamente, viendo a Hane Kuriboh revolotear alrededor de ella, incluso Yusei conectó su mirada por un instante con la de su novio y se sonrieron viendo como los kuribos jugaban. El ex-Slifer decidió no intimidar más a la niña, sin embargo ella sintió que podía confiar en alguien como él; se puso de pie cuando Yusei se acercó con Aki, y éstos se estrecharon las manos.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Judai-san; mi maestra me ha hablado mucho de ti — ella sonrió simpáticamente, y Judai no puede sentir en absoluto nada malo hacía ella, pero la segunda oración, le llamó la atención, lo que hizo que inclinara más la cabeza.

—¿Maestra?

Ella muestra sus perfectos dientes y asiente, aun sin soltar la mano del castaño.

—Si, Asuka-sempai.

A Judai se le iluminan los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

XXX

_**seijin no hi**_ **(****成人の日****): **Día del adulto, en Japón se celebra en enero 21, y los festejados abarcan desde abril del año anterior, hasta abril del corriente año.


	21. seijin no hi (成人の日) - Parte 2- LEMON

Capítulo 19

.

—¿Conoces a Asuka Tenjoin? — pregunta Judai mientras sus manos se sueltan, el resto de los integrantes en la casa les miraron de manera confusa. Aki asiente con una sonrisa muy simpática.

—Sí, ella fue mi maestra en Academia, viene de una ciudad muy lejos de Neo Domino. — comentó Aki, casi alzando el pecho con orgullo al hablar de su profesora.

Yusei aun seguía inmerso en la conversación de ambos. Crow mira la hora y se desespera.

—¡Todos! Tenemos que estar en el ayuntamiento en media hora chicos. — el resto empezó a buscar sus pertenencias, Judai refunfuño mirando a Aki y a Yusei.

—Más tarde lo hablaremos... — ella asintió, y se va con los gemelos.

La mano de Yusei en la suya lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba contento por lo de Asuka, o un poco anonadado, pues no tenía mucha fe en cuestión de supervivencia con el pasado, ya que sabía la catástrofe del Zero Reverse —y del cual, ya estaba informado pero no podía comentar nada con algún amigo del pasado si es que deseaba regresar de visita.

—¡Vamonos Judai! — Yusei le sonrió, y le robó un beso asintiendo para su novio para luego, dirigirse a la D-Wheel.

XXX

La ceremonia pasó lentamente, y un tanto tediosa, sin embargo, fue emocionante para los asistentes de los festejados en el municipio de Neo Domino. Muchos de los chicos y chicas, ahora adultos al tener esa edad, están felices de encontrarse con amigos de la escuela; les emociona el hecho de que siendo adultos legales, ya podrán hacer lo que todo adulto hace…, también a muchos les emociona el hecho de que beberán, fumaran, y hasta votaran —irónico—; a muchos no les importa las palabras del alcalde tampoco, pero no pueden ser maleducados y no asistir a esa ceremonia.

Al terminar la ceremonia, mujeres y hombres salieron del edificio, y en la calle, empezaron a cantar y a bailar, a sacarse fotos con sus amigos de primaria y secundaria, vecinos de años. Pero a Yusei en realidad, le era indiferente.

Unos brazos lo rodearon de atrás, y sintió la cabeza de Judai en su espalda, sonrió sonrojado ante tal muestra; muchos no notaron ese gesto, pero no era que les importara a esta altura, asique sostuvo sus manos a su alrededor.

—¡Te felicito! — dijo Judai finalmente, alejándose un poco de él para que Yusei pudiera darse la vuelta, detrás de su pareja, Aki, los gemelos, Martha y otras personas del orfanato les sonreían. Judai no se lo espero, pero Yusei tomó su rostro para besarle, aun manteniendo su sonrojo, luego el de cabellos castaños se alejó permitiendo que el resto de los seres queridos de Yusei le saluden como corresponde, y en eso mientras tanto, aprovecho para continuar conversando con Aki y los niños, pues se llevaban espectacular en esas últimas horas de convivencia.

—Entonces, ¿dices que Asuka hablaba de mí, cuando Yusei te contó lo de Paradox? — preguntó cuando Lua y Luka se fueron con Crow a hablar. Judai apoyó su espalda contra la pared, mientras que la chica se quedo a su lado.

—Sí... bueno, no te nombro a la primera, pero sí habló de alguien muy importante en su vida… — los ojos de Aki parecían risueños, alegres, emocionados mientras le relataba el hecho—. Ella dice que dejaste un gran mensaje en los corazones de sus amigos, y en el de ella; espere a mi senpai una vez en un receso, y le pregunté… pues su historia tenía muchos puntos en común con la mía y la de Yusei. — en ese momento, ambos miran al susodicho, mientras se reía y hablaba con Martha.

Judai sonríe sin darse cuenta… quizá tienen muchas cosas en común desde afuera. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

—Ella es grandiosa, una gran mujer — Judai se ríe teniendo recuerdos de Asuka regañandolo en la Academia.

—Creo lo mismo que tú, y ella sabe sobre mis poderes psíquicos, asique… Asuka-senpai me ha confiado éste secreto, diciendo que sería bueno que un día te conociera, teniendo estos "dones" — comenta mientras hace la seña de las comillas al mismo tiempo que la palabra. Judai tuerce la boca pero no está sorprendido, los niños con poderes espirituales o psíquicos como los de él, o los de Johan, Aki o Luka casi siempre eran mal vistos o juzgados ante la gente común, y era entendible que Asuka haya sentido esa necesidad de ayudarla… y se lo agradeció internamente. Tomó la mano de la muchacha.

—Me alegra mucho conocerte Aki — se reprime algunas cosas que piensa por ahora, y ve que no vale la pena decirselas tampoco, ella se muestra amable y no se puede dar el lujo de arruinar ese momento tan sereno, tampoco Yusei se lo permitiría, al tocar su mano, siente su gran poder espiritual, sus ojos cambian a dicromáticos, Aki se sobresalta apenas intercepta éstas, pero los ojos de Judai vuelven a ser cafés —. Yusei me ha dicho que tus poderes los habías perdido, pero yo creo que no, solo has podido dominarlos a la perfección.

Sus manos se sueltan. Cuando Aki esta por hablar para responder, los niños y Yusei se acercan a ellos y les interrumpen el ameno momento.

—¿Nos vamos? — pregunta Yusei, toma finalmente la mano de Judai, ante la mirada un tanto sorprendida de Aki que aún no acostumbra a verlos así, pero sonríe. El grupo asiente hacia él—. Nos vemos en el templo entonces.

Ambos caminan, pues el templo más cercano está a unas cuadras, y no hace falta utilizar la D-Wheel. A unos metros de ellos, Kiryu, Crow y Jack caminan hablando tranquilamente. Yusei siente su pecho caliente cuando Judai le aprieta la mano, y al voltear el rostro, ambas miradas azul-café se encuentran con un brillo único, deseoso y lujurioso, amor y cariño, anhelos…, tantas cosas que sus miradas pueden expresar y que solo ellos entienden. Se sonríen y se sonrojan.

—Te amo... — a Judai se le escapa, y se tapa la boca con su mano libre, pero Yusei lo detiene, y lo obliga a mirarlo tomándolo de la barbilla.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Yusei más bien lo vacila un poco y se divierte al verlo nervioso, teniendo en cuenta que siempre sucede al revés, "la rebeldía del callado" dirían sus cercanos.

—¡Yusei! —el peli castaño protesta con una puchero.

El mencionado se ríe mientras Judai intenta darle zapes en la nuca, jugueteando a las forcejeadas en la calle. Los demás, ven con buenos ojos que Yusei se divierta de esa forma, y hacía tanto tiempo que no le veían así de feliz, así de sonriente, de cálido; cualquier persona que lo conociera bien, diría que Yusei tuvo un gran cambio estando al lado de Judai. Al final, es el más bajo quién toma de la nuca al azabache en un juego rápido para robarle otro casto beso y susurrarle:

—Qué te amo, _baka. _

El de ojos cobaltos se sonríe al verlo y a la vez, escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras.

—Yo también te amo, Judai. —le responde feliz, y ambos se abrazan fuerte, como si sus vidas dependiera de ello únicamente.

XXX

Después de la ceremonia religiosa, y oficialmente terminada a horas de la tarde, los festejados salen de nuevo a la calle, sacando sus botellas de alcohol, otras de champagne para tirar al aire la espuma, otros arrojan papeles picados de colores, gritos por todas partes.

Todos los amigos de Yusei se reunieron, ya el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, por lo que acordaron que los chicos dejarian sus motos en la casa de Yusei, y se irían con el auto de Kiryu, pues él no tomaba alcohol, y sería el conductor designado, y si bien, Yusei no era un chico que bebía alcohol tan seguido, ésta noche quería relajarse un poco más.

Judai, Yusei, Jack, Crow y Aki decidieron encontrarse con los demás en un bar-pool que estaba cerca del lugar. Los gemelos al ser menores retornaron a su hogar junto con Martha y compañía.

Al llegar al "Ojama King Bar-Pool", la fuerte humareda agolpada por el salón se les impregnó en las fosas nasales repentinamente, provocando tos en algunos, otros se tuvieron que tapar la nariz, pero luego de un rato dentro del establecimiento, se acostumbraron rápido a los olores. Se dirigieron a una mesita del fondo junto a un sillón esquinero que ya había sido reservado para la cantidad de personas que estarían conviviendo toda la noche.

Carly, Mikage, Sherry y Ushio llegaron juntos y se les unieron a la celebración. Entrada la medianoche, algunos se levantaron para jugar pool y otros compartían la mesa en charlas alegres y triviales, recordando viejos tiempos, incluso de todo lo acontecido unos años atrás.

Judai en ésta ocasión continuó hablando con Aki mientras los demás pedían botellas de cerveza, los que estaban jugando al pool —Yusei, Crow, Jack y un amigo de ellos, Shinji—, se pidieron una ronda de tequilas. El de ojos chocolates tomó su botella, y estuvo a punto de beber, cuando Yusei llegó repentinamente, se sentó encima de él, y le quitó la botella de sus manos, provocando algunas risas de Aki y Carly; Jack puso los ojos en blanco mientras gruñía y miraba hacia otro lado, incluso la de cabello negro se sintió un poco ignorada por el rubio, pero no perdió el tiempo en colgarse de su brazo mientras el resto decidió no interrumpir a los tortolos hablando entre ellos.

—¡Oye! — Judai exclamó intentando quitarle la botella de vidrio a su novio, pero ésta se la rebuscaba para que no la alcanzara.

—Nop, tú eres menor Judai, aun no puedes beber — de su boca, se notó un poco el aliento a alcohol, lo cual, el cabellera castaña quiso reírse en parte porque jamás había visto a Yusei ebrio, pero también se sintió ofendido cuando lo trato de menor.

—Soy bastantes años más grande que tú — gritoneo sin darse cuenta.

—Shhhh — Yusei puso el dedo índice en su boca, y se acercó al oído del otro, aún alejando su botella de vidrio de las fauces del más bajo —. Recuerda que no puedes decir que eres del pasado — le susurra, su rostro bronceado estaba teñido de tintes rojizos que hacían notar claramente la ebriedad que llevaba encima, sin embargo, estaba un tanto consciente sobre el origen de Judai.

—¡Pfff! Cuando te conviene ¿no? — Yuki se cruzó de brazos apretando sus labios, y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

Fudo sonrió triunfal, al mismo, tiempo sacó su teléfono, frente a él estaba Kiryu, por lo que le pidió con la mirada divertida, si podía sacarles una foto, y el platinado acepto, Judai no se enteró de eso hasta que el de cabellos azabaches apoyó su espalda en el pecho de su pareja, y como pudo, buscó los labios de éste; Judai no tardó mucho en ceder, correspondiendo a los labios de Yusei, con una mano en su nuca, y la otra rodeando su cintura de atrás.

—No te enojes.

—No estoy enojado— Judai suspira revoleando un tanto los ojos, y se aclara la garganta, ahora son los dos brazos los que lo continúan sosteniendo de la cintura —. Lo siento, sé que es tu día Yu, solo que… nunca me vuelvas a sacar el alcohol — el muchacho le hace cosquillas en el estómago al otro, Yusei súplica por favor que no siga—. Entonces, si no quieres que siga, tendrás que hacer algo — le expresa juguetonamente moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

Yusei chasquea la lengua.

—¡A ver! ¿Qué me pedirás? — pregunta temeroso, Judai le susurra cosas impuras al oído, intensificando el sonrojo de Yusei, obligando casi a taparse la boca —. ¿Ju-Judai? —la mano del castaño fue discretamente por encima de su bulto a través de su pantalón, la cara de Yusei ardió más que nunca, comportándose incómodamente—. ¡Judai aquí no!

Su interlocutor se río con mirada afable.

—Vamonos… —susurra nuevamente en su oído.

—¿Crees?

—Sí… vámonos — dice mientras empuja suavemente a Yusei para que se levante de encima suyo.

Kiryu, quién captó todo estando frente a ellos, le habló antes de que se retiraran:

—¿Necesitan un aventón? — pregunta mirando a ambos.

Judai lo piensa un momento, pero Yusei se tambalea un poco, por lo que decide que mejor es buena idea que Kiryu los lleva hasta la casa, y no estaban lejos. Se despiden saludando con la mano al resto de sus amigos; Kiryu y Judai dejan atrás a Yusei, pero éste no quiere ir solo en el asiento trasero, por lo que el más bajo lo acompaña; el de cabellos sueltos se ríe, sin embargo, no sabe qué decir o comentar, y el silencio se vuelve un tanto incómodo para los tres.

—¡Muchas gracias! — el tono de Judai es agradable, Kiryu asiente con la cabeza.

—Cuando gusten...— le guiña el ojo amistosamente —. Llamen cualquier cosa, aunque no creo — comenta mientras mira a Yusei sosteniéndose fuertemente de Judai.

Éste sonríe dándose cuenta, cierra la puerta del asiento trasero y camina con Yusei casi arrastrandolo. Ingresando al hogar, enseguida lo obliga a sentarse en el sillón, pero cuando esta por ir a buscar algo a la cocina, Yusei lo retiene del brazo, y en un movimiento rápido donde le toma de la cintura, lo obliga a sentarse a horcajadas encima de él; las manos de Yusei recorren la espalda de Judai con suavidad, las yemas de sus dedos tocan toda su piel, incluyendo las aberturas de sus alas, estremeciendo al petit cuerpo del más, suspirando del placer y en parte de la sensibilidad de su piel.

—Cabalgame...— demanda el azabache de repente. Judai lo mira sorprendido.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Yusei? — pregunta entre dientes, y le da una sonrisa dulce, eso despende una carcajada un tanto ahogada en el bicolor; se separa de su amante para quitarse la chaqueta y su playera negra, Yusei se desabrochó el cinto del pantalón, deshizo los botones de su pantalón para deslizarlos.

Ambos parecían competían por quien quedaba desnudo primero, casi desesperados por volver a como estaban. Yusei vuelve a tomar de la cintura a Judai, su miembro erecto está visible, al igual que el de su novio. Sus miradas cambian de manera codiciosa, ambos están deseosos de poseerse. El de cabellos azabaches permite que Judai le quite la playera dejando ver sus formados pectorales, el otro recorre cada centímetro de sus brazos, Yusei se mete los dedos en su boca para mojarlos y llevarlos a la entrada del castaño, arrancándole nuevos gemidos de dolor y placer. La intrusión fue un suave al principio, e igualmente, no dejaba de mirar su bello rostro y de asegurarse de no lastimarlo.

—Dime si te duele — le pide.

—Continua — exige Judai, Yusei obedece.

Va por los tres dedos, y al estar seguro que la zona está blanda y lista, procede a quitarlos, tomando ahora su propio pene, Judai levanta su trasero para ayudar a acoplarse, y finalmente, penetrando lentamente, permitiendo que Judai se acostumbre, a ésta posición.

Judai toma aire, tomando los hombros del más alto, besa sus labios, Yusei asegura las caderas correspondiendo al beso, y llevando una mano a la virilidad de Judai, éste último se irgue sobre su espalda mientras comienza a saltar. Solloza al sentir mejor la entrada y salida del falo dándole placer exhaustivo al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo masturbado. Se tira hacia atrás, apretando y lastimando un poco la espalda de Yusei al arañarla.

Las estocadas se vuelven bruscas y violentas entre ambos, al mismo tiempo, la mano de Yusei aceleró al punto de que la polla de Judai palpitaba, y sin aviso, éste se corrió en su mano, eso lo excito tanto, que se llevó su mano para lamer el resto del líquido viscoso, Judai gime demasiado fuerte al ver eso, y se impulsa a besar los labios de Yusei sin importar nada. Pronto, es el más alto el que se corre dentro de su amante.

Yuki afloja su cuerpo encima de Yusei, quedando abrazados. Judai apoya su quijada sobre el hueco de su hombro, y empieza a reírse, el otro no entiende qué está pasando al escucharlo.

—No era así cómo quería que terminara la noche, ¿sabes? — le dice, con el dedo índice, dibuja líneas imaginarias en el pecho de Yusei.

—¿Y como lo imaginabas? — pregunta intrigado.

—Pensé que dormiriamos abrazados, pero esto, definitivamente es mucho mejor — aclara, sus labios besan su clavícula.

—¿Aun sigue en pie la propuesta de dormir abrazados? — reformula Yusei aun sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Judai, su piel era demasiado suave y hasta frágil bajo sus dedos.

—Oye, ¿no que estabas borracho? — Judai se aleja para mirarlo, al mismo tiempo aprovecha para salirse del otro, pero no deja de estar sentado encima suyo.

Yusei se ríe.

—Sí lo estoy, pero tampoco tanto — jala a Judai para besarlo de nuevo—, ¿querías aprovecharte de mí?

El otro ensancha su sonrisa.

—Nunca me aprovecharía de ti —los ojos de Judai denotan la sinceridad, y Yusei jamás puede dudar de eso. Lo besa otra vez agradecido por eso, pero el cansancio del día, y al movimiento de sus cuerpos, lo hace sentirse muy cansado, asique se acuesta con Judai encima de él, apoyado sobre su pecho.

Todo muy lindo, pero ambos habían olvidado un gran detalle…

XXX


	22. Tengamos un duelo

.

La puerta estaba abierta cuando sus amigos entraron, y los encontraron desnudos… Durmiendo en el sofá.

Jack ahogó un grito, Crow en cambio se rió, Kiryu y Aki cerraron la puerta, la chica decidió no mirar, no al menos hasta que consiguieron taparlos con una cobija, hablaron despacio y bajito, y se dirigieron al piso de arriba por café para no molestarlos.

Los tórtolos seguían abrazados, y nunca se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los chicos. Yubel quién era la que estaba en guardia también se sintió contagiada de la risa. Negó con la cabeza y se mordió los labios al darse cuenta lo descuidado que fue Judai, y no poner seguro a la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, Yusei fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta en la embarazosa situación en la que estaban ambos. También notó la cobija encima de ellos, de lejos, la silueta de Yubel se materializó, ésta obviamente no le estaba viendo, tampoco quería intimidarlo, y no estaba acostumbrada a que Judai tuviera intimidad tan abiertamente.

—Tus amigos llegaron anoche, cuando ustedes se olvidaron de cerrar la puerta con llave— una gota de sudor atravesó el rostro del azabache —. Por suerte, Kiryu fue discreto en buscar una cobija para ambos.

Yusei solo silabeo algunas onomatopeyas en respuesta, movió un poco a Judai apenas para no despertarlo repentinamente, que continuaba durmiendo encima de él, incluso le hizo gracia que tenía un hilo de baba colgando de su boca, éste se removió un poco, y ronco apenas. Yusei no pudo evitar reírse un poco, pero volvió a sacudirlo tomándolo del hombro; éste se despertó apenas mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Hmm? — murmuro, apenas la luz del sol dio de lleno en sus orbes cafés, tuvo que poner una mano delante de él, Yusei le abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¡Buenos días!, tenemos que cambiarnos — dice carraspeando un poco, y luego le habla en el oído, para clavarle otro beso en su sien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué hay una cobija encima mío? — pregunta Judai mientras observa la colcha gruesa, entonces, ahí cae en cuenta, se irgue, y se sienta, mirando a su pareja —. ¿¡No me digas que…!?

Yusei asiente conteniendo la risa. Judai observa a su alrededor pero no ve a nadie, asique busca su ropa, por suerte sus jeans están al costado del sillón, por lo que los toma en un rápido movimiento y se los pone. El de ojos cobaltos no soporta más la risa y larga la carcajada ante la mirada sonrojada y tímida de su novio.

«—¡Yusei!— gritó Judai en forma de regaño, el otro puso los brazos para atajar el golpe, y el castaño se lo asestó apenas en la cabeza —. ¡Me hubieras dicho que tus amigos están aquí!

—¡Quise decírtelo!, pero no pude, lo siento — comenta Yusei, un poco entre risas, luego de que Judai ya está con su ropa puesta, él logra ponerse su chaqueta azul, para subir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno para todos.

Yusei había olvidado que sus amigos se quedaban a pasar la noche en su casa, ya que la mayoría, empezando por Kiryu que vive en su aldea (Crashtown), Jack y Crow habían dejado sus motocicletas anoche, y por último, Aki, que se quedaba en la habitación de huéspedes.

«—Por cierto — agrega mientras sirve café en la taza en la que toma Judai, para luego, servirse la suya —. Yubel me ha avisado sobre los chicos…

Judai se queda a media taza al oír esas palabras, afloja su agarre bajando apenas el pocillo.

—¿Yubel? — efectivamente, sintió como si fuera una traición por parte de su espíritu guardián.

—Sí… hace bastante tiempo que la puedo ver y oír. — afirma el contrario como si fuera habitual, Yusei se sienta frente a él, mientras le mira, para luego tomar su taza.

—Esos… son sus poderes espirituales — la voz de Yubel los hace sobresaltar a ambos, ella está a un lado de Judai.

—No te aparezcas así tan de repente. —amonesta el peli castaño, su espíritu solo lo mira con las cejas fruncidas y cruzada de brazos, pero atenta e internamente, divertida.

—Estabas tan dormido Judai, que no quise despertarte. Pero sentí que debía ponerlos al tanto para que no se encuentren con sorpresas — comenta ella seria mirando al de ojos azules, se encoge de hombros.

—¡Y te lo super agradezco, Yubel! — el tono de voz de Yusei es amable, por lo que ella suaviza sus facciones, y le sonríe, asiente para dar a entender que todo está más que bien, y desaparece.

—Hemos olvidado un poco últimamente el tema de tus vínculos espirituales, pero lo veo mucho más fortificado desde la última vez — Judai sorbe de nuevo su taza de café.

Yusei toma una tostada sin untar, y le da un mordisco, al terminar su café, se sirve un vaso con leche para bajarlo de un trago. Faraón aparece mientras se enrosca en las piernas de Judai.

—En mis tiempos libres, estuve invocando a Stardust Dragon — los ojos de Yusei se iluminan de una manera que a Judai lo hace derretirse; que alguien como él o parecido sienta ese amor y respeto por sus cartas y sus monstruos, le hace calentar el corazón. El felino ahora se sube encima del azabache, éste acaricia su pelaje mientras el gato se relaja por encima de su regazo.

—En ese caso, me gustaría verlo cuando estemos solos.— comenta Judai airoso, su sonrisa se amplía con dejes de ilusiones.

—¡De acuerdo!— confirma el de ojos azules a su pareja, pasa de nuevo sus dedos sobre el pelaje suave del gato naranja y sonríe cuando escucha Faraón ronronear, digno de un gato.

—¡Buenos días! — saluda Aki, interrumpiendo tan amena charla, saliendo del cuarto de huéspedes, mientras se estira, desperezándose un poco, ella igualmente está arreglada y maquillada, aun cuando es hora del desayuno.

Ambos chicos devuelven el saludo un tanto intimidados recordando que quizá, ella los debe de haber visto cuando llegaron a la casa la noche anterior, casi que Yusei se tapa el rostro con las manos, y Judai bajo la mirada.

—B-buenos días — respondieron ambos avergonzados, Aki se rió con una mano en su boca. Luego se sirvió su café, y se sentó al lado de Judai.

—Ohayo minna-san —saludo Crow, lo cual, provocó que sus miradas bajarán completamente a la mesa. El peli naranja sonrió ladinamente, deseaba fotografiar éste momento —. ¿Ustedes bien?

—Sí — responde Yusei, da otro sorbo a su café, y con el dorso de su mano, se limpia la boca —. ¿A que hora regresaron?

—Hmm, como a la de la mañana, no lo recuerdo exactamente — responde el peli-naranja.

Ambos novios se sonrojaron. Jack y Kiryu se les unen en la mesa, y para peor, porque Kiryu sonríe sádicamente, mientras que el rubio se siente ofendido.

—Yo creo que aquí la pasaron muy bien — comenta el platinado, toma su tostada y la unta con mermelada.

—Ehmm, yo he terminado —anuncia Judai mientras levanta sus trastos y los lleva a la bacha de la cocina—. Tengo que salir a hacer algo, asique vendré más tarde. — abre el grifo, mientras toma la esponja y el detergente para lavar la taza y la cuchara.

Yusei se apresura también a alcanzarlo con su taza y su cuchara, y espera a que su novio termine de lavar, para hacer lo mismo, retiene a Judai tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — su mirada denota un poco de desesperación.

El castaño lo mira, en en ella, se encuentra un pedido de auxilio. Lo entiende enseguida.

—Sí claro — responde el castaño, Yusei acomoda la porcelana en el secador de platos como hizo Judai, y mira al resto —. Volveremos más tarde.— anunció a sus amigos.

Algunas risillas se escuchan desde la mesa, ambos deciden ignorarlos y salir lo más pronto posible hacia la D-Wheel.

XxX

Bajaron de la motocicleta en el estadio arena de Kaiba corp. Judai no lo había visto desde que había viajado al futuro pero había oído muchos comentarios sobre éste lugar, incluso había visto imágenes en internet, y estaba impresionado de lo grande que era a como lo recordaba.

—¡Vaya! Si que Kaiba ha progresado con su estadio. — comenta cuando se quita el casco y observa fascinado la entrada, fiel al estilo de Seto Kaiba con sus dragones azules.

—El estadio ha quedado espléndido — comenta Yusei, el deja su propio caso en la D-Wheel y se lleva sus manos a su cintura mientras inclina su cabeza apenas para ver la enorme puerta—. ¿Quieres entrar? —propone, ahora se acomoda mejor los guantes.

A Judai se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Y podríamos tener un duelo? — está emocionado cuando lo pregunta, se encuentra con la mirada de su novio —. Estar aquí, me trae recuerdos — pasa su dedo índice entre su boca y su nariz. Yusei sonríe, y es cierto, hacía tiempo que ambos no tenían un duelo, no tuvo que mirar a su pareja para saber que estaba sonriendo alegremente.

«—Oh, pero antes… Yusei… ¿Quisieras acompañarme al pasado? Es que quiero ver a Asuka y a los demás, quiero… quiero presentartelos — sus ojos cafés se encuentran con los azules cobaltos.

Yusei no puede negarse a esa petición y a esa mirada que lo deslumbró desde aquella vez en Venecia, Judai se había vuelto una debilidad para él en todo éste tiempo, se había convertido en un gran apoyo emocional y afectivo, había aprendido a quererlo tanto, había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien, a aceptar su forma de ser aún cuando hay cosas que a Yusei no le gustaba, como estaba seguro que a Judai le pasaba lo mismo, que podía comprender esa emoción, esa adrenalina de hacer algo que te gusta sin arriesgar la vida de nadie, y ambos lo habían pasado como la "misma mierda", como lo dijo una vez su pareja cuando comenzaron a contarse sus vivencias personales, las batallas ganadas, los amigos y demás.

—De acuerdo, solo…organicémonos cuando será el día.— éste ofrece su mano al otro, y sus dedos se entrelazaron para ingresar al estadio, y recorrerlo, y reservar un espacio.

A Judai le trajo recuerdos de cuando él se presentó al examen de ingreso a la Academia.

—La verdad, es que tengo muchas ganas de hacer esto — sonríe y mira todo el lugar azorado.

Yusei y él caminaron hasta la mesa de informes, consultaron sobre alguna arena de práctica disponible, y mientras esperaban a que la muchacha de informes les informará, Judai dio una nueva propuesta a su pareja.

—Deberíamos anotarnos en algún tag duel, ¿qué te parece? — Yusei enarca una ceja ante tal propuesta.

—Hace bastante que no participó en algún torneo — dice mientras lleva su mano a su mentón meditando—, así que deberíamos buscar alguno en línea, ¿Qué tal?

Judai asiente, la mujer vuelve justo a tiempo y les avisa que tienen disponible una arena de duelos.

Al llegar, ambos se pusieron frente a frente, acomodaron sus discos de duelos, intercambiaron sus mazos para mezclarlos y los devolvieron al otro.

Una vez a una distancia prudente, pusieron sus decks en sus discos.

—**¡Duelo! **

Xxx


	23. ¡Duelo!

.

—¡Duelo!

Judai: 4000 LP

Yusei: 4000 LP

—Mi turno — anuncia Yusei, mira su mano con seriedad —, coloco una carta boca abajo, y pongo un monstruo en modo de defensa, termino mi turno, vamos, enséñame lo que tienes — le dice con una sonrisa indiscreta, pero que su novio percibe como segura.

—Ore no tan! — Judai roba una carta, la mira, sonríe de costado—, llamó a Elemental Hero Avian (ATK 1000/DEF 1000), battle! —El monstruo de Judai derrotó fácilmente al monstruo de Yusei que es Ancla de la basura (ATK 0/ DEF 0) —. Termino mi turno.—declara, solo mira al azabache, obviamente percibe esa seguridad en él… ¡ay! hacia tanto que no disfrutaba un duelo así…

—Mi turno, ¡robo! Coloco un monstruo boca abajo, y termino mi turno. —la jugada de Yusei fue breve y concisa, cosa que hizo arquear una ceja a Judai.

—Allá voy, robo, yo te invocó, Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK 1500/DEF 1600), batalla. Avian, ataca a su monstruo. —El monstruo de Yusei tenía de defensa 1200 puntos, por lo que sus puntos de vida de Judai se vieron afectados a 3800 LP. Enseguida, le ordenó a Wildheart que atacase al Guardia Poderoso, destruyendolo por completo—. Termino mi turno.

Judai: 3800 LP

Yusei: 4000 LP

—¡Mi turno!, ¡robo!, invoco a Sirviente de la basura (ATK 1500/ DEF 1000), batalla, ataca a Elemental Hero Avian— bajando nuevamente los puntos de vida de Judai a 3300, activando una alarma mental. —, termino mi turno.

—Ahora me toca a mi, robo. De mi mano, coloco una carta mágica, "El guerrero volviendo con vida", ésta carta, me permite seleccionar un monstruo de Tipo Guerrero en mi cementerio, añadiendola a mi mano, y elijo a Elemental Hero Avian. Judai le muestra la carta a Yusei, y luego la pone en posición de defensa, lo mismo hace con Wildheart—. Termino mi turno.

—Robo— otra breve sonrisa nació de Yusei al ver la carta con la que se ha topado—, llamó a Junk Synchro (ATK 1300/DEF 500) en posición de ataque —Judai medio sonrió, él ya sabía lo que eso significaba—, activo su efecto, que me permite traer al campo una carta de mi cementerio de nivel 2 o menor, y llamó al Ancla de la basura (ATK 0/DEF 0) en modo de defensa. Sintonizo a Sirviente de la Basura de nivel 4 con Ancla de la basura de nivel 2, formando así 6 estrellas, synchro shoukan, ven, Gravity Warrior (ATK 2100/ DEF 1000), y ahora, activo su efecto, si hay un monstruo en el campo adversario, aumenta tu ATK a 300 puntos, dejándolo en 2400, Gravity Warrior, Wildheart no cogeki—, Junk warrior destruye a Elemental Hero Avian. —declaró señalando al monstruo de Judai.

Ambos monstruos destruyeron a sus oponentes, aunque Judai no recibió daño alguno porque ambos estaban en posición de DEF, pero su campo estaba expuesto, y de haber habido otro monstruo más, sus puntos de vida podrían haber bajado considerablemente.

—Mi turno, robo— pero para Judai, parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Judai — la voz de Yusei lo sacó de su concentración, parpadeo al encontrarse con los ojos cobaltos —, me gusta verte relajado — comentó el azabache con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

El de cabellos marrón también sonríe.

—¡No sabes hace cuando que no disfruto un duelo así!, sobre todo cuando me tienen contra las cuerdas — el chico observó su carta nuevamente.

Yusei hizo una mueca al escuchar esas palabras, estaba muy seguro que ambos pensaban igual.

—Seguramente, y es por eso que te respeto como duelista, también.

Seguramente, el corazón de Yuki se derritio con esas palabras, y sabe que Yusei habla enserio, no era una estrategia de distracción.

—Yo también te respeto a ti, Yusei, me has demostrado que tienes un gran vínculo con tus monstruos de duelos, y que título de Rey, te queda pequeñito — se ríe y le guiña el ojo, provocando lo mismo en el otro.

—Si te oyera Jack… — comenta a medias, su mano libre se fue a su boca para ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa, y ambos se ríen.

—Gracias — dice con sinceridad. Yusei asiente, dándole a entender a Judai que prosiga con el juego—. Coloco un monstruo boca a abajo, termino mi turno.

Yusei finalmente se quedó admirado de su pareja, admiraba la tenacidad, la alegría y la emoción con la que Judai jugaba.

—Mi turno, robo, coloco una carta boca abajo, y llamó a Guerrero de la velocidad (ATK 900/ DEF 400), y ahora — desde el lado del campo de Judai se escuchó un "¡Ay no! ¡otra vez!", provocó una risita de los dos al unísono—, sintonizo a Guerrero de la velocidad de nivel 2 con Junk Warrior de nivel 3, teniendo un total de 5 estrellas,invocación sincrónica, llamó al guerrero de la Basura (ATK 2300/DEF 1300) en modo de ataque, Gravity Warrior, ataca a su carta boca abajo. — al hacerlo, la misma se activa dejando ver en modo de defensa Kuriboh alado. Yusei chasqueo la lengua, quizá Judai alargó su derrota un turno más.

—El efecto de Hanne Kuriboh se activa, dejando inválido tu siguiente ATK hasta la End Phase — su kuriboh se volteo a ver a Judai, le guiño el ojo antes de desaparecer, y Judai le sonrió —. Gracias, Aibou.

—Termino mi turno. — dice Yusei —. Siempre tienes suerte.

Judai solamente sonríe.

—Me toca, robo, llamó a Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK 1600/DEF 1400), de mi mano, equipo con una carta mágica a mi monstruo con "Pistola spark", gracias a él, puedo cambiar a un monstruo de tu lado del campo en modo defensivo una vez por turno y solamente tres veces, y elijo a…

—¡Sore wa dokana! Activo contraefecto, rompe armadura.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — y si bien, Judai protesto, también estaba ansioso, y lo estaba disfrutando, Yusei sonrió al contrarrestar su jugada, la carta fue destruida, el castaño sonrió emocionado—. Vaya, creo que la suerte me ha abandonado. Termino mi turno.

—No opino lo mismo, ya sabes… el juego no se acaba hasta que se tiré la última carta, ¿lo recuerdas? — Judai asiente con los ojos bien abiertos, un brillo enorme en sus ojos se deja ver—. Robo e invoco a Blader de la Basura (ATK 1800/ DEF 1000), en posición de ATK — Judai se río, ya sabia como terminaba esto—. Blader, destruye a Sparkman — sus LP bajaron a 3100 —, Guerrero de la basura, ataca directamente sus puntos de vida — los LP de Judai bajaron a 800 LP —, Gravity Warrior, ataca de nuevo sus puntos de vida.

Así, el contador cayó a 0 LP, dejando una ancha sonrisa en ambos jugadores. Los hologramas desaparecieron, ambos quitaron sus decks de los discos de duelos, se acercaron al centro de la arena, y se saludaron estrechándose la mano.

—Fue un buen duelo, lo disfrute mucho — dice Judai con una hermosa y ancha sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo yo — después de bajar sus manos, se quedaron viéndose—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? — pregunta el azabache un tanto distraído.

El castaño entrelaza sus dedos con los de él cariñosamente.

—Me gustaría hacer tantas cosas contigo, no te voy a mentir — un ligero sonrojo asomó de su pareja —. Sin embargo, estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

—En ese caso, podríamos ir por algo —Yusei se da cuenta por la luz de las ventanas que de seguro, ya era mediodía. Decidieron caminar hacia la salida para tomar la D-Wheel e ir al centro de la ciudad en busca de llenar sus estómagos.

XXX

Después de disfrutar el almuerzo, se fueron a la colina que Yusei solía ir cuando necesitaba pensar. Ambos disfrutaban de esa paz y armonía mientras observaban la hermosa ciudad.

—Me has dicho que quieres ir al pasado — comenta Yusei aun sin mirarlo. Judai es quién voltea a verlo.

—Sí, quería visitar a Asuka y a los demás.

—¿Seguro no habrá problemas si también está Johan? — los ojos azules lo miran fijo, buscando algún síntoma de incomodidad.

—No, de hecho, me gustaría hablar con él, siento que hice mal las cosas, y me aleje sin poder cerrar ese círculo.

Yusei asiente con seriedad, él es maduro, y entiende que Judai tiene un pasado, y no va a negarle la posibilidad de cerrar ese ciclo.

—Está bien, si puedes con eso, yo te apoyo — la mano enguantada de Yusei toma su hombro, Judai directamente apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Yusei.

—¿Sabes que? Eres el mejor. —Judai lo dice con el ceño fruncido—. No te merezco.

—No digas eso —responde divertido Yusei dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo—. ¿Y cuándo deseas ir al pasado? — pregunta mirándolo. Judai lo vuelve a mirar con entusiasmo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dio un pequeño salto y abrazó a Yusei.

—No estoy seguro de cuánta diferencia hay de mi era a ésta, pero me gustaria visitarlos en una semana, ya que será el cumpleaños de Asuka.

Aquel chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules asintió.

—Adelantaré mis trabajos para que nos podamos ir sin pendientes, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Gracias, gracias! — se pone en puntitas de pie, y alcanza los labios de su novio, dándole un beso en agradecimiento—. Estarán feliz de conocerte.

Acarició suavemente los cabellos del castaño y le sonrió, para luego, apretar suavemente sus labios con los de su pareja.

.

N/A: se comieron una anvorgesa (?)


	24. Un sueño, y un viaje

Capítulo 24

.

Levantó la cabeza del teclado, mientras su cuerpo se sobresaltaba, toda su piel brillaba en gotitas de sudor. Había soñado con Antinomia nuevamente.

Trato de regular su respiración ya que estaba muy agitada; cuando se dio cuenta de la oscuridad a su alrededor, miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta que eran pasadas de medianoche. La angustia en su pecho se agolpó de repente al recordar cada detalle del sueño.

Y aún quedaban detalles por pulir de su trabajo, se soba la cara un tanto desesperado, y se miró las manos.

—¿Bruno? —susurró. Desde su visión, intentó localizar a Judai, pero supuso que aun estaba durmiendo en la habitación.

Quizá, estuvo mucho tiempo así, ni él tenía noción de eso, sin embargo, quería desechar esos pensamientos para terminar el trabajo, en dos días, se irían al pasado a conocer a los amigos de su pareja, y no quería dejar pendientes, pero el sueño se hizo tan fuerte en su mente, que hasta pareció tan real.

Bueno, tomarse un rato para quitarse el estrés no es nada malo, Judai siempre le ha dicho que a veces, hacer algo que te despeje la mente es bueno y saludable también, e internamente lo agradeció.

Se levantó para tomar algo de la cocina, un vaso de leche refrescante. Se preguntó… ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que soñar con Bruno?

Para ser sincero, Yusei le había tomado un gran cariño a pesar de que había empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero por otro lado, supuso que Bruno se sacrifico para que su ciudad pudiera estar en paz y armonía. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente.

Se vuelve a sentar con el vaso de leche en la mano, siquiera lo ha tomado por pensar tanto en el androide. Yusei sentía algo de culpa por eso, admitía que lo extrañaba, pero está muy feliz con Judai también. En su mente, existe cada "¿pero qué hubiera pasado si…?", y él, lo que necesita, es cerrar ese círculo también. Le da tristeza saber que ya no podrá y que debe vivir con eso.

De repente, su mirada se dirige a la puerta de su habitación compartida con Judai, y unos ojos dicromáticos lo observan en la oscuridad, recordó la primera vez que los vio, pero ahora, solo pudo sonreír débilmente.

—¿Me estás espiando? —pregunta sin tapujos pero en parte divertido.

La sombra de Judai se hace visible a medida que avanza hacia la puerta abierta con la mirada aún sobre el más alto.

—Yubel me ha despertado, me ha dicho que has tenido pesadillas.—- comenta y al salir, solo despeina al azabache, Yusei solo se enfoca en la mirada del castaño. Siente paz—. ¿Estás bien?

Era hora de ser sincero, asique Yusei se acomodó de tal forma, que Judai solo se arrodilló y apoyó sus manos en las piernas de Yusei, espero paciente a que su amado empezara a hablar.

—Sí, lo estoy — pero no puede sincerarse como quisiera, es miedo a lastimar al otro quizá, le sonríe—, de verdad. —acaricia su mejilla.

Judai solo intenta dilucidar a través de su mirada, Yusei sabe que Judai es muy perceptivo en ese sentido.

—Mmm… — lo mira con la ceja alzada, claramente, deja en claro que no se cree esas palabras—, no tengo que decirte que puedes confiar en mí…

Yusei no pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada, pero no sabia que decir. En situaciones así, solía tomar su moto e irse a pensar a su lugar de siempre. Pero esta vez, no podía escapar. Judai aún mantenía la ceja alzada, y le tomó del rostro para que lo mirase.

«—No te voy a presionar — Judai sabe que eso es lo correcto —, pero no te guardes todo para ti, no te hace bien. — sus ojos cafés brillan con las luz de la laptop encendida en medio de la oscuridad.

La mano enguantada del azabache toma la mano izquierda de Judai que está en su mejilla.

—Lo haré..., solo que no siento que sea oportuno. —Judai asiente con una sonrisa—. Gracias por entender.

—Te amo tanto Yusei, que no dejaría que nada malo te pase. — la mirada de Judai es sincera.

Yusei beso su frente.

—Yo también te amo — se sonroja, como siempre. Ya es normal que se exprese mejor pero le cuesta también —. Ve a descansar, yo aun tengo trabajo aquí. — dice señalando el ordenador.

Judai se ríe.

—Claro, ¿y perdernos la diversión es mejor? —la diversión se ve en el rostro del castaño.

El de ojos azules también se ríe.

—Hablo de verdad…

—Y yo también - le interrumpe el otro, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en su regazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Lo besa en los labios… Diablos, Yusei sucumbe ante la tentación—. Es solo un rato. — susurra en el medio del beso.

No tuvo que responder, cuando de repente, se quitó los guantes y los dejo en alguna parte de la mesa, para quitar la playera de Judai directamente, y acariciar su piel desnuda. Algunos gemidos invadieron el ambiente calmo, para que finalmente, ambos amantes se entregasen placer.

XXX

Después de terminar en la cama, Judai quedó fundido en la cama profundamente, sobre el pecho del azabache, éste le acarició tiernamente el cabello, torció la boca, y suspiro fuertemente. Se aseguró de que podía levantarse sin despertar al otro, y se fue al baño. Al mirarse al espejo, notó lo cansado que se veía físicamente, se mojo la cara, y una vez más, la imagen de Bruno alejándose de él volvió a hacerse presente.

¿Y si Judai se lo tomaba a mal?

Tampoco podía ocultar eso para siempre, y en algún momento, iba a tener que decírselo tarde o temprano. Decidió volver a laptop para poder quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente con la intención de también de poder terminar ese proyecto.

Xxx

Judai se despertó apenas sintió la luz del sol en su cara, se levantó, y sonrió al percatarse de que Yusei no estaba ahí, y lo encontró donde siempre… dormido en el teclado. Sonrió y al acercarse, pudo notar que el documento en el que estaba trabajando, estaba terminado.

Sintió la necesidad de cubrir la espalda del azabache con su chaqueta roja, y preparar un buen desayuno.

Más tarde, el olfato de Yusei lo ha despertado causándole hambre, justo a tiempo cuando el castaño dejo un plato de tostadas delante suyo y una buena taza de café con leche. Yusei movió un poco el cuello como si tuviera la necesidad de de hacerlo tronar, su pareja le sonrió sentándose a su lado, y agradeció con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días!, bello durmiente — dejando oír la carcajada medio dormida del más alto—. Ya te estaba por llevar a la cama. —Judai se ríe al hacer ese comentario.

—Buenos días— dijo sonriéndole con ternura, Judai le unto mermelada en una tostada y se la dio—. Muchas gracias.

—Come, no has descansado absolutamente nada. — Judai casi le exige a su novio.

—Es cierto —asiente el azabache, dándole una mordida a la tostada, luego un sorbo al café con leche, luego sacó el celular y abrió grande los ojos, casi se atraganta—. Por cierto— comenta llamando la atención de Judai que había terminado su desayuno—. Martha me avisó de un niño que llegó al hogar, es pequeño, de unos 5 años.

A Judai se le iluminaron los ojos de la felicidad.

—Oh Yusei… eso quiere decir que… — habla a medias, la emoción de adoptar un niño simplemente lo deja sin palabras.

—Sí, me dijo que tenemos que ir a verlo para conocerlo y entablar vínculo con él. — guarda el teléfono, y a Judai se le dibuja una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se llama? — su boca tiembla de manera impaciente.

—Homura… Takeru Homura. — responde Yusei con otra sonrisa más ancha, y luego le da otro sorbo a su café.

Judai dio un grito de emoción pero luego se rió avergonzado.

—¡Lo siento, es que me emocione!— lo abraza feliz. Habían hablado hace tiempo de la posibilidad de tener un hijo, y biológicamente es imposible, por lo que Martha les avisó que estaría al tanto en caso de que algún niño llegase al hogar.

—Lo sé — Yusei se siente reflejado en esa felicidad, él también quería esto—. Ahora que ya termine mi trabajo, y al volver de conocer a tus amigos, estaremos con él, te lo prometo. — su mano toma la de Judai, y éste la tomó fuertemente.

—Sí cariño — Judai le da un casto beso en los labios —. Me iré a duchar, y terminaré con mi bolso así ya estoy listo, estoy ansioso por ver a los chicos. — comenta un tanto emocionado, Yusei asiente.

De un momento a otro, el castaño desapareció, Yusei suspiró ahora que estaba solito con su alma. Solo espera pasar bien los días que estarán en el pasado.

XXX

Ya estaban listos para irse, Crow y Jack quisieron sumarse,pues tenía curiosidad también de conocer el pasado, y a los amigos de Judai. Aki por otro lado no podía, y los gemelos tenían que volverse con sus padres, pero habían quedado todos que con los trámites del niño que los chicos querían adoptar, se volverían a reunir para conocerlo.

Se aprontaron a un horario adecuado para no llamar la atención de la ciudad de Neo Domino.

Las tres motos aceleraron hasta el muelle principal, y a toda velocidad, el Dragón Carmesí los acompañó, absorbiendolos finalmente, hasta llevarlos a su destino: Maiami City.

XXX

Las tres motos aterrizaron en alguna parte de la ciudad, y siguieron a Yusei que gracias a Judai, supo como llegar al hogar Tenjoin-Manjoume, que por cierto, Jack reconoció rapidamente el apellido como una de las empresas patrocinantes del WRGP, pero no podían mencionarlo, no hasta que Judai o Yusei lo indicarán.

Aparcaron frente a un edificio, los tres estaban preocupados por las motocicletas; Judai sacó su teléfono celular, y le dio una llamada a Asuka.

XXX

Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, Asuka se asustó, ya pasaban de las 22 hs., y era tarde ya, ¿quién podría llamar a esta hora?, y entonces, abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta que era Judai.

—¿Judai? ¿Qué sucede? — solo eso atinó a preguntar, cosa que el castaño solo pudo fruncir el ceño desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—_¿¡Cómo que qué sucede!? ¡Estoy afuera de tu casa! _— atina a exclamar.

Asuka corrió hasta el balcón frente aun Manjoume desconcertado que no entendía absolutamente nada,y efectivamente, su mejor amigo estaba ahí afuera, que le saludo estirando el brazo hacia ella, sonrió felizmente, y avisó que iría a abrirle la puerta, para cuando Jun quiso preguntar, la castaña lo había dejado solo y con la boca abierta, y ya había salido por la puerta.

XXX

Asuka salió disparada hacia su amigo y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia.

—¡A-Asuka! — Judai trato de exclamar por un poco de aire, la castaña pronto se dio cuenta, se separó de él y se sonrojo de pena, luego notó a los tres chicos a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo has estado? —Judai intenta recomponerse mientras le habla.

—L-lo siento — continua apenada, y detecta a quién, ella cree, es Yusei, ya que Judai se lo había descrito algunas veces, y le sonríe, se dirige a él y le tiende la mano —. Tú debes ser Yusei — éste se queda tieso, pero estrecha la otra mano también, con una sonrisa y asiente —. Soy Asuka Tenjoin, la mejor amiga de Judai.

—Oh, es un gusto al fin conocerte, Fudo Yusei. — responde amablemente, y luego suelta su mano, Asuka parece más bien estudiarlo con la mirada.

—¡Ya Asuka!, no lo asustes — Judai se ríe al mismo tiempo, sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento! — ella se sonroja, y luego mira a Crow y a Jack, los cuales, tiende también a extenderle la mano y saludar a ambos.

—Soy Crow Hogan. —dice el de cabellera naranja con una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Jack Atlas — éste sonríe un poco más arrogante pero sin ser descortés con la dama.

—¡ASUUUKKAAAA! — Manjoume se detiene cansado de correr escaleras abajo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, agitado y casi sin poder respirar —. Asuka, gracias a… — se queda en silencio al ver la escena, y luego reacciona —, ¡Asuka! Cariño, ten cuidado, esos… — señala a los muchachos.

—¡Manjoume! —Judai lo interrumpe con una cálida sonrisa, acto seguido, lo abraza sin dejarlo reaccionar —. ¡Es bueno volver a verte…!

Ambos se separan, Asuka se está riendo por la cara roja de Manjoume contrastando con la palidez de su piel.

—¡TÚ! ¡VAGO! ¿¡Qué haces a esta ahora aquí!? ¿¡Y quienes son estos maleantes!?, y es Thunder, ¡Manjoume-thunder! — acusa el de cabellera negra.

—Cariño — Asuka le tironea fuertemente un mechón de cabello en regaño, logrando que Jun largara un chillido, se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos —. Uno de ellos, es Yusei, su novio — le susurra, y Jun abre bien grandes los ojos —. los otros chicos, son sus amigos. — su prometida estaba muy avergonzada por la actitud del pelinegro.

El muchacho se siente intimidado de esa forma, Jack se indigna, pero Crow no le permite decir nada, Judai se ríe a la par de Yusei.

—Yo… — dice consternado mientras que con la mano derecha se soba la izquierda poniendo rostro apenado.

—No te lamentes — es Judai quien corta el ambiente tan tenso, siempre sonriente, dándole una palmada en la espalda —. Vinimos a visitarlos, por unos días, ¿qué tal?

Manjoume se queda aún más que sorprendido, sin creerselo.

—¿Imagino que se quedarán en casa, verdad? —Asuka toma la mano de su novio, que aun no sale de sí mismo. — el de gabardina negra aun quiere interrumpir pero Judai no le deja continuar.

—No queríamos molestarte, solo pasabamos a saludarte, nos quedaremos en algún hot—

—¡Para nada! Se alojan en casa, tenemos cuartos extras, ¿o no cariño? — la castaña le abre los ojos de manera amenazante a su prometido, Manjoume suspira un poco derrotado, y asiente, sabe que no puede llevarle la contraria, y de todas formas, Judai lo terminará convenciendo.

—¿De verdad? Oh, ¡muchas gracias en ese caso! — Judai da algunos saltitos de alegría.

—Estamos agradecidos con ustedes —Yusei se inclina en agradecimiento, al mismo tiempo que Crow, Jack más bien solo asiente. Reconoce al idiota de Manjoume, pero es obvio que no puede referirse a él amistosamente… no aún.

—Muy bien, sean bienvenidos. —los invita Asuka finalmente.

XXX


	25. Cumpleaños de Asuka (parte 1)

.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿se produjo el zero-reverse? — preguntó Judai sentado frente a Asuka y a Manjoume. La de cabello castaño tenía sus manos extendidas hacia Judai, éste las tomaba entre las suyas mientras que las manos de la muchacha temblaban.

—Muchas partes de Dominó han quedado hundidas. Ahora es una simple isla desierta — respondió ella con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Yusei tragaba duro a medida que escuchaba como Asuka relataba los lamentables hechos, hechos que él ya conocía pero no a tanto detalle y que esa culpa volvía a resurgir en él. Él estaba sentado junto a Judai, y el castaño intenta calmarlo rozando su pierna bajo la mesa.

—Por lo pronto, solo está resurgiendo Neo Dominó como nueva ciudad capital. Lo otro aún no se ha decidido que pasará. —agregó Jun un poco angustiado.

Judai asintió escuchando el relato de ambos, y a Yusei se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Era obvio que ambos no podían hablar del tema. Crow y Jack habían decidido salir a mirar la ciudad desde el balcón asique no estaban muy inmiscuidos en el tema.

Lo que más le dio tristeza fueron las pérdidas humanas, en tanto y en cuando se asegurará que sus conocidos y más queridos estuvieran bien, pues, se encargaría de averiguarlo luego.

—De la academia… ¿quienes han…? —preguntó a medias dando a entender de todos modos a que iba, con miedo a las respuestas.

—Pues, de los que conoces por suerte, la gran mayoría. —Fue la respuesta de Jun que había tomado su laptop. se había puesto unos lentes y se puso a tipear de mientras iba leyendo un poco las estadísticas del grupo Manjoume, su respuesta fue aliviante para el usuario de los Héroes.

—… y no sabía que vendrías aquí — Asuka se limpia apenas algunas lagrimillas, y le sonríe —. Pero estoy tranquila de que estés aquí, aunque… —ahora sí su cara cambia a una más seria —, eres consciente de que Johan estará aquí, ¿no?

Bueno, Judai tuvo que admitir que ese hecho lo puso un tanto nervioso, pero se mantuvo ó de reojo a su pareja. Yusei estaba serio pero tranquilo, le asintió incluso.

—Si… no te preocupes por eso, Asuka — él sonrió con alegría —. Estoy seguro que Johan estará más impactado que yo — Judai se avergüenza un poco —. la última vez que lo vi, no me despedí, je, je, je — se soba la nuca. Asuka frunce el ceño, y Jun deja de ver la laptop para mirarlo.

—¿Es necesario que cuentes esos detalles? — le pregunta en tono regañón Asuka a Judai, incluso mira con culpa a Yusei.

—Oigan — canturrea —. Yusei no está enojado por eso, ¿o sí? — lo mira cómplice, Yusei revolea los ojos ante esa pregunta, al menos el momento feo de hace un rato se desliza del foco de atención, cambiando a unas risas espontaneas.

—Espero, no te ofendas Yusei — aclara Asuka sonriente, a lo que el azabache también sonríe y asiente —. Pero seguramente Johan esté feliz de volver a verte. Él no sabía por dónde andabas, aunque seguro lo imaginó.

—Tiendes a desaparecer sin avisar — aclara Jun corriendo la lap, mirando con cara de aburrido—. ¿quieren té?

—Sí, por favor — acepta Yusei con educación—. Yo te ayudo — el azabache miro a Judai, como si de alguna forma esperará su aprobación, éste le asintió y ambos fueron a la cocina.

—Me gusta que Yusei confie en ti — comenta la muchacha una vez que ambos se han ido —.Tu novio es buen muchacho y me cae bien —Asuka le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa.

—Lo es — Judai saca pecho y responde muy orgulloso de él —. Aunque Yusei tiene lo suyo, pero estoy muy bien con él — su sonrisa es muy sincera, y a Tenjoin eso le mueve.

—Estoy muy feliz por eso. Pensé que habías quedado muy afectado luego de tu rotura.

—No… bueno no al menos ahora. Pero Yusei si. — se abstuvo un poco de comentar lo que sucedía con el azabache.

—Cada persona es un mundo, Judai. Lo importante es que ambos compartan sus momentos como pareja, juntos y se apoyen mutuamente.

El castaño asiente.

—Me alegra verlos, se los ve muy bien a ambos.

Ambos amigos se ponen a hablar de cosas triviales.

Mientras en la cocina, Jun era quien intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación con el azabache, aunque Yusei no es muy parlanchín, eso en parte bajaba las expectativas de Jun,pero al menos sabía que él no era un idiota como Judai. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Cómo haces para soportar a Yuki?— preguntó más que nada para quitarse la intriga, más que por otra cosa. Yusei lo miró algo serio, que a Jun le hizo replantearse la pregunta, e incluso lo intimido—. Ups, yo…

—No se con cual Judai conviviste— Yusei toma las tazas sobre la bandeja y acomoda algunas galletas dulces—, pero él ya no es así como lo crees. — se ríe un poco por lo sorprendido que se ve el moreno nada más cuando le da la espalda.

Manjoume por un momento se ha sentido intimidado por la mirada tan seria y estoica que le ha dado el más alto, y se juró mentalmente no hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

—Bueno… supongo que lo dices porque es tu pareja, ¿no? — le sigue detrás con la pava de agua hirviendo.

—Lo digo en serio — el tono de Yusei suena firme ante la respuesta.

—Supongo que es verdad… tienes sus cosas buenas… creo — Manjoume y Yusei llegan juntos a la mesa, Jack y Crow ingresan al departamento, lo que eso provoca que Asuka y Judai interrumpan su conversación. Pueden notar a Jun algo nervioso.

—Sí, puede ser — responde Yusei, sentándose al lado de Judai, pasando un brazo por los hombros del otro, poniendo más nervioso al pelinegro.

—Tengo té de limón, té de manzanilla, negro… — comenta Manjoume como para cambiar un poco el ambiente.

—El que quieras — responde Yusei, pensando que en verdad, él no ha elegido el sabor del té.

El ambiente se vuelve un poco más agradable cuando hablan un poco de como son los duelos en el futuro, pero omitiendo aún algunas detalles específicos.

Ya habían pasado de la medianoche, y todos los presentes habían empezado a bostezar, ya estaban muy cansados, por lo que Asuka y Jun preparan las habitaciones para los huéspedes. y luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien, ambos se fueron a su habitación a dormir.

Judai y Yusei duermen en una habitación un poco más amplia, aunque con camas separadas. El peli castaño estaba algo inquieto, algo le hacía ruido pero ni él mismo sabía que le sucedía.

—Judai, ¿estás bien? — preguntá el azabache, sentado en la cama de enfrente.

Yuki no se había acostado aún, enseguida su mirada que estaba sobre sus pies, se dirigió a los cobaltos de su pareja. Le sonrió de lado.

—Sentí feo todo lo que han contado. Es decir… — sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, Fudo sintió su pecho removerse con el tono de voz de Judai —, aunque tú me has contado lo que iba a suceder, escuchar de Asuka y Jun… ambos llorando… — el bicolor se puso de pie y dios dos pasos a la otra cama para consolar a su pareja, sentándose a su lado, y acurrucandoló en su pecho.

—Shhh —susurró en su oído, lo abraza fuerte, y le da un beso en la frente —. Haría lo que fuera por cambiar esa realidad — confiesa, sintiéndose culpable, sintiendo muchísima culpa.

—Yusei… —la dulce voz del castaño lo hace alejarse un poco para verle —, cariño, tú no tienes la culpa —le sonríe mostrándole sus perfectos dientes —. Ya te lo hemos dicho… Crow y Jack te lo han dejado en claro. Tú no tienes responsabilidad en esto — pone sus manos en cada lado de su rostro para que lo mire fijo —. ¿te queda claro?

Yusei asiente, sintiéndose más relajado, pero no del todo. Aún le molesta algo…

—Judai, debo decirte algo — Judai traga duro saliva mientras ambos se toman las manos. El castaño parpadea atento a lo que Yusei le dirá —. Me preguntaste que me tiene incomodo, ¿recuerdas?

El contrario asiente.

«—Soñe con Bruno… — dice en seco, pues es sabido que Yusei no conoce la técnica del "tacto" cuando se tratan de hablar algo serio. A Judai se le forma una mueca amarga al escuchar eso, pero asiente—. Quizá no es lo que necesitas ahora, pero… sentía la necesidad de contártelo. Lo siento. —Yusei acaricia su dorso.

—Esta bien, prefiero tu sinceridad. Dime, Yusei… ¿extrañas a Bruno? — le pregunta intentando ser dulce incluso. Sus orbes cafés calan hondo en Yusei —. No temas a decirmelo.

—No lo tomes a mal, Judai. Te amo — A Yusei le brillan los ojos, sus mejillas incluso se tiñen de un bonito color carmesí, algo que a Judai le parece hermoso. No puede contener su sonrisa —. Con Bruno fue… — suspira pesadamente —, fue muy raro, muy rápido, muy difícil. No he logrado despedirme. Él se sacrificó para que yo salvara la ciudad. Él confió en mí, y yo no le fallé. Creo que entiendes de lo que hablo.

Judai asiente.

—¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de despedirte de él, como tanto deseas, lo aprovecharias?

La pregunta impacta en el azabache, su corazón se acelera cuando oye la nueva propuesta de Judai. Su novio hasta le aprieta la mano para que se relaje, y le regala una sonrisa.

«—Es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de soportar también todo esto… es justo, ¿no? — ahora una de sus manos acaricia el cabello de Yusei, ambos se sonríen.

—Judai —Yusei besa el dorso de la mano.

—Te amo, haría lo que fuera por ti. No sé como, pero Yubel puede ayudarme — le sonríe, y le da un beso en los labios, corto pero que a Yusei lo dejo algo tranquilo.

—_¿Enserio Judai? —_ protesto Yubel en su mente—. _no deberías prometer algo que no sabes si lograrás —_ dice en enojada.

—_Pues de alguna manera, me ayudarás —_ le responde Judai. Ella resuella, pero decide no continuar la discusión.

—Lo hablaremos cuando regresemos al futuro, ¿te parece bien? — Yusei le despeina el cabello, provocando una carcajada en Judai, le da un beso en la frente —. Ahora duerme, que mañana tenemos que ayudar a Asuka y a Jun con la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Judai asiente nuevamente, y ambos van a sus camas, se estiran las manos, y se las toman, hasta que se quedan dormidos, y éstas se terminan soltando.

* * *

Asuka, Judai y Crow habían optado a salir por hacer compras para la celebración del cumpleaños de la castaña.

Yusei, Jun y Jack al contrario, decidieron preparar el pastel en la casa, limpiar y dejar todo listo para los invitados que llegaron por la tarde.

—Y dime, Atlas… — Manjoume no llega a formular su pregunta, que ya es interrumpido por el susodicho.

—Soy Jack Atlas — aclara el rubio con resongo. Jun refunfuña un poco por ser corregido.

—Lo siento, _señor Jack Atlas — _como no podía ser de otra manera. El rey de los turbos duelos se siente ofendido por el tono que usa el pelinegro para con él. Obviamente Jun lo disfruta —. Asique, ¿eres el Rey en tu tiempo? — pregunta de manera burlona.

Jack sonríe arrogante. Ambos están secando unos trastos que Yusei lava. El azabache solo mira de reojo a su hermano, quizá intentando disuadir.

—Lo era. Solo Yusei pudo quitarme ese título — confiesa, pero orgulloso. Sigue secando el plato.

Jun se ríe apenas.

—Entonces Yusei sería el rey. Eso se ve genial. Me gustaría tener un duelo con él entonces — Manjoume mira a Yusei, cuando éste le va a responder, de nuevo se ve interrumpido por Jack.

—Pero aún puedo mostrarte que soy el mejor… — amenaza.

—Oh, pero Yusei es quien te ha quitado el puesto. Me interesa tener un duelo con él — Jun continúa secando los platos. A Jack se le esta por salir una venita mientras protesta.

Yusei, a su manera, disfruta que alguien más le haga la vida imposible a Jack en parte. De repente, Yusei imagina cómo hubiera sido si en vez de su encuentro en Venecia con Judai, hubiera sido entre Jun y Jack.

¡Oh diablos! De seguro se hubieran gritado y llevado tan mal, como ahora. Levanta la comisura derecha de sus labios para que no le vean, pero en verdad, lo esta saboreando.

—Vaya, eres bastante terco — responde Jun, apoyando los platos con cuidado de no romperlos, se gira a verlo—. Muy bien, _Rey _— enfatiza, logrando que el rubio dejara de hacer lo suyo para también voltearse y mirarlo—. Entonces, tengam—

—¿Podrían esperar a que el cumpleaños termine? — interrumpió Yusei pacíficamente. Jun arqueó la ceja sin quitar la vista de Jack.

—Tienes razón, pero recuerda que tenemos un duelo pendiente.—secunda Manjoume.

Jack gruñe.

—Claro, pero mira que lo recuerdo —señala Jack, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido, ambos vuelven a sus actividades.

Yusei de nuevo se vuelve a sonreír, internamente lo celebra. Sin dudas, Jun es el fiel reflejo de Jack, pero en la versión de Judai, y está seguro que será un gran tema para conversar luego con su novio.

Al llegar los otros tres, y que han vuelto muy animados, convienen que quiénes harán el pastel serán Judai y Crow.

Jun y Jack siguen entre discusiones sobre quién de los dos puede ser mejor duelista, dejando sobresalir incluso sus egos. Yusei y Asuka más bien sonríen o revolean los ojos ante cada "ataque y respuesta".

Una vez que los preparativos están hechos, los muchachos deciden asearse, cambiarse y esperar a quienes asistiran al cumpleaños de Asuka.

* * *

Judai se había puesto una camisa a cuadros color negra, con unos jeans más claros. A Yusei le costó más convencerlo de que debería utilizar alguna camisa o algo, pues el castaño le terminó de ganar por cansancio más que por otra cosa. Finalmente, Yusei se puso una camisa blanca con un suéter encima de color negra, una chaqueta del mismo color y unos jeans de mezclilla. Judai incluso le había peinado un poco el cabello hacia atrás, claro que sin éxito alguno.

Al observar a Yusei, le silbó un poco, dejándolo sonrojado incluso.

—Hola guapo — dijo canturreando —. ¿vienes seguido por aquí? —se lleva un dedo índice al mentón del novio.

Yusei se ríe y chasquea con la lengua.

—Judai… — lo mira fijo a los ojos—, tú también lo eres.

—Tch, no más que tú — Judai le infla los cachetes en un puchero caprichoso, Yusei apenitas le pellizca uno de sus cachetes.

—Vayamos con tus amigos, ellos nos esperan. — propone Yusei mientras le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe, y Judai asiente, para tomarle del rostro y darle un besito casto y tierno en los labios.

* * *

Al salir del cuarto, Crow, Asuka y Jun habían terminado de dejar los platos en la mesa con snacks, algunas sodas, y vasos, mientras hablaban y reían. Jack salió un momento después de su cuarto para unirseles, aunque seguían dándose indirectas feas con Jun.

Algunos invitados comenzaron a llegar, como Sho, Ryo y Edo. Judai se sorprendió de estos dos últimos, ya que estaban muy juntos. Luego de hablar con su aniki, se había enterado que el Kaiser y Phoenix eran pareja.

Después de ellos, habían llegado Rei y Kenzan. Rei enseguida abrazó a Judai, provocando algo de incomodidad en él mismo y en Yusei, dándose cuenta que el abrazo estaba molestando y luego dejó de hacerlo, incluso hasta disculpándose con ambos. Fubuki, fue otro de los asistentes junto con Fujiwara

Solo faltaba una persona que demoró al menos dos horas en llegar, pero finalmente lo hizo.


	26. Cumpleaños de Asuka (parte 2)

N/A: Ufff, me tardé mucho, sí, es cierto. Pero solo para resumir, habrá un gran plot twist inesperado (?) o eso creo, y alguna patética forma de meter drama (soy doña "suavecita"), asique espero que les guste.

Capítulo 26.

.

—Y básicamente, siento que fui un idiota contigo Johan — dice Judai mientras ambos estaban apoyados contra el barandal de la galería de los Tenjoin-Manjoume, era un hermoso balcón que tenía una vista hacia la calle, digamos, en un primer piso. Ambos miraban al cielo en la oscuridad de la noche, el cielo se veía bien estrellado. No era algo que pudiera sentirse incómodo. Johan sonríe.

—Fue de ambos, Judai. Tú tenías en mente algo diferente a lo que yo deseaba hacer — suspira —, y aunque desee seguirte, también quería dedicarme a ser un pro-duelista. Mmm, han pasado muchas cosas entre ambos que un poco, nos impidió continuar nuestra relación — Johan le sonríe —. Pero de todos modos, estoy feliz de verte con Yusei. Y cuando los vi juntos en aquel hotel, sospeche que ustedes dos…

Judai se sonroja.

—De hecho, ahí aun no eramos novios. Nos estábamos conociendo. Honestamente, Yusei es la persona más hermosa que he conocido — sostiene su sonrisa ensanchada hacia el peliverde. Sus ojos cafes brillan siendo notables bajo la luz de la luna, un adorable color carmín se tiñe en sus mejillas, haciéndolo mucho más adorable —. Me refiero en todo sentido, Johan.

—Te creo — el otro muchacho pone una mano en el hombro de Judai—. Se nota que te adora, y estoy seguro que los dos se cuidaran mucho.

Ambos se sonríen finalmente.

—Johan, ¡ven!, dame un abrazo — entonces sin retroceder, ambos se abrazan bien fuerte. Después de un rato, ambos se alejan y se miran—. Ahora si que me siento más tranquilo por hablar de esto contigo— y antes de que Johan dijera algo más, Judai lo toma de la muñeca —. Ven, quiero que oficialmente, conozcas a Yusei y a sus amigos.

Judai arrastra al muchacho peliverde hacia Yusei, Jack y Crow. Los presenta como es debido, sin embargo, es un poco raro para Johan en un principio cuando tiene que saludar a Yusei, pero enseguida, ambos se llevan bien, al igual que con Crow. Con Jack es un poco más difícil, ya que el otrora rey de los turbos duelos es un poco más "seco" para relacionarse con personas que quizá no conoce al principio.

Johan se integra bien al grupo. Luego en la fiesta de Asuka, la gente se dispersa por un lado y por el otro pero la noche se va haciendo amena.

Jack sale un rato del departamento para despejar algunos pensamientos. No se da cuenta que detrás de él, aparece Johan. Ambos están en silencio.

—¿Qué te parece ésta época, Atlas-sama? — pregunta el usuario de las gemas de cristal.

—Hum. Solo dime Jack— le corrige el más alto—. Y… no hay tanta diferencia con mi época —la mirada de Jack se queda perdida un rato en la profundidad de la noche —. Estar aquí, y saber lo que ha pasado en Dominó, es un recuerdo doloroso.

—Oh, cierto. — Johan se regañó mentalmente al darse cuenta que en verdad, ellos ya sabían de ese suceso y quizá no deseaban recordarlo—. Lo siento, _Jacky. _

—¿Jacky? — al rubio no le parece desagradable el mote bonito y hasta suena algo inocente. Se sonroja un poco pero se recompone —. ¡Oh, si! No te preocupes. — tampoco alega a que no lo llamase de esa forma.

—¿Puedo decirte así, _Jacky_, no? — se asegura un poco apenado.

—S-sí. No hay porque no... — Jack cierra los ojos. ¿Por qué hasta le parece adorable la manera en que lo llama? —. Dime, ¿tú eres usuario de las gemas de cristal, verdad?

—Si, si — Johan saca de su portadeck su mazo y se lo ofrece como si de comida se tratara —. Pues aquí están — sonríe.

—¿Puedo…? — Jack se queda totalmente anonadado cuando Johan le ofrece asi como asi su deck. El otro asiente a lo que el rubio atina a agarrarlo, y enseguida, examina carta por carta mientras Johan —y sin que Atlas se lo pidiera o preguntara—, le cuenta la historia de cómo las obtuvo y de cómo hoy, las considera como su familia.

—Esos dos… — Judai frunce el ceño cuando los ve de lejos, tomado de la mano de su novio —, me preocupa que Jack trate mal a Johan.

—Mmm no. Si Jack le hubiera tratado mal, ya no estarían ahí, ¿no lo crees? — comenta Yusei, sabiendo como es su hermano.

—No puedo contradecirte. Tú lo conoces bien. —Judai abulta sus labios, y a la vez, un puchero muy adorable asoma en su rostro, mentalmente, Yusei desea devorar.

—Solo, no te preocupes — Crow interviene y le guiña el ojo a Judai amigablemente —. Jack solo es gruñón de la boca para afuera. Cuando alguien le agrada demasiado, se comporta así. —, y lo señala con el dedo gordo, remarcando como es el más alto con Johan.

En efecto, Jack le devuelve el mazo de cartas a Johan, y luego le presta el suyo. Judai se queda boquiabierto.

—¡Es algo incomprensible! —masculla Judai, frunce el ceño de repente. Eso causa una leve sonrisa en Yusei.

—Je je, cuando le agradas a Jack, se comporta asi. — dice Crow expresando con una sonrisa ancha, de ver así a Jack también, en parte, le parece muy bueno, y divertido ver a Judai estallar internamente, aunque en su rostro se refleja claramente.

—¡Maldito! A mi nunca me prestó su deck. — exclama refiriéndose a Jack.

—Judai… — es Yusei quien le toma el brazo, se lo aprieta apenas, Yusei tiene algo de fuerza, pero sólo desea llamar su atención, sobretodo para que no escenas dramáticas o exageradas.

—¡Lo mataré! —masculla a punto de levantarse.

—¡Judai! ¡Espera! — Yusei lo detiene tomándolo del brazo —. ¡Esperá... dejalo! Asi esta bien — lo sienta sobre sus piernas, cosa que no suele hacer habitualmente. Quizá Yusei solo lo hace para tranquilizar al castaño, y también siente confianza para hacerlo—. te prometo que Jack no le hara nada malo.

Judai solo refunfuña, pero asiente ante la insistencia de Yusei.

—Bueno chicos, ¡ya es hora de cortar el pastel!, acérquense a la mesa — anuncia Asuka mientras Manjoume llega con una bandeja enorme con un pastel de fresas con chocolate.

Todos cantaron el cumpleaños a la festejada, y luego de comer el pastel, se hizo como una sobremesa, donde disfrutaron de un delicioso café hecho por máquina, la cual, Jun le había regalado a su mujer para su cumpleaños.

Poco después, los invitados se fueron retirando a sus hogares, quedando Crow, Judai, Yusei, Jack, Johan, Manjoume y Asuka.

—Les agradezco que me dejen quedarme... No llegué a reservar un lugar para quedarme en la ciudad, ya que mi vuelo se había retrasado. —Johan sonríe en medio del salón, se rasca la nuca en señal de que se avergüenza quedarse en casa ajena.

—¡No tienes nada que agradecer! — la castaña le sonríe al muchacho —. Siempre eres bienvenido a mi casa—Jun asintió a su lado, aunque facialmente, demuestra lo contrario —. Por cierto, ¿ya eligieron como dormiran esta noche?

—Oh, antes de que se organicen..., yo dormiré aquí — interrumpe Crow señalando el living —. Es que es molesto dormir en la misma cama con Jack — sonríe malicioso. Aquel protesta bastante enojado por las declaraciones de su mejor amigo.

—¿Molesto yo? —replica Jack de una manera tan infantil, incluso divertida.

—Ah Jack,¡ya no sigas! — Crow hace un ademán con la mano, intenta restarle importancia, incluso más de lo que Jack realmente merece—, quizá Johan si quiera compartir la habitación contigo.

Los presentes, excepto el mencionado que estaba muy sonrojado, se sorprendieron.

Judai estaba por decir algo más, pero Yusei fue quien enseguida le dio una mirada seria, era como si automáticamente, anulará lo que sea que quisiera decir o protestar, por lo que Judai optó mejor no decir más nada.

—¡Mejor ya vayamos a descansar! — propone Yusei pacíficamente. También le dio otra mirada muy seria a Jack, como de advertencia más bien. Jack lo entiende, pero no quiere pensar mucho al respecto.

—Nos vemos mañana... — saluda Judai de muy mala gana, yendo directamente a la habitación que comparte con Yusei. Ambos entran y cierra la puerta de la misma —. ¡Agh!, supongo que lo exagere. ¿no?

—Si, un poco. Pero es tu amigo, aunque yo no hubiera reaccionado mal, si estaría igual que tú, pero conozco perfectamente a Jack, no es más que un hablador — se medio sonríe, porque Jack es así.

—Lo siento. Perdoname, seguramente te hice pasar un mal momento — baja la mirada apenado el de cabellos marrón. Yusei se arrodilla frente suyo y toma su mentón para levantarlo y que lo mirase, le sonríe.

—No me debes pedir perdón de nada, no hiciste nada malo. Te amo cuando te pones así—captura sus labios—. Y ya mejor acuestate, se te notan las ojeras. —desliza su dedo gordo por aquellas notables bolsas oscuras.

—_Eso no sonó lindo —_ alega Yubel desde su mente. Judai frunce el ceño, ¿acaso, ella estaba de chusma?

—De acuerdo..., te haré caso — decide mejor ignorar la voz de su mente —. Ven... —golpetea su lado libre de la cama para que Yusei se acueste.

Gruñe un poco al recordar que, pasando la puerta, a unos metros, su mejor amigo y aquel poste de luz rubio están compartiendo una habitación. Yusei le abraza y lo besa finalmente, desembocando en otra pasional muestra de amor.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando, compartieron horas bonitas entre todos. Judai estaba feliz de estar con sus amigos, aunque no se quejaba de vivir en el futuro, estar con sus amigos también le genera una gran nostalgia.

Aunque había comprobado, y tal y como lo sospechaba, Johan y Jack habían tenido algunas noches apasionadas, lo cual fue algo divertido para algunos, molesto para otros.

Finalmente, llegó el momento en el que todos deben despedirse para que Yusei y los demás, regresen al futuro, pues, dilatar la vuelta, podría ser consecuente en esa línea temporal.

.

.

Judai sintió como una especie de bálsamo cuando se sentó en el sofá de la casa. Tenía que admitir que es demasiado placentero estar en su propio hogar, relajados y tranquilos.

—¡Qué alivio! Extrañaba estar aquí. Aunque el clima es más caluroso, ¿no crees? — Pregunta, al voltear su mirada hacia su novio que estaba aún de pie ante la escalera, éste estaba mirando seriamente la pantalla de su celular—. Yu, ¿pasó algo?

Yusei suspira, cabizbajo, se acerca lentamente y le muestra su teléfono al castaño.

—Malas noticias... — Tuerce la boca. Judai se levanta de sopetón y se abalanza hacia el aparato, tomándolo finalmente entre sus manos. Yusei acaricia su espalda, anticipando el golpe fuerte sensitivo, tanto para el castaño, cómo para él —. Judai… yo… lo siento.

Judai siente de nuevo esa sensación de vacío en el pecho. Como si ya no tuviera nada, como cuando perdió a sus amigos siendo Haou.

Ambos se abrazan, ambos derramando lágrimas. Consolándose, a su manera.

Cayendo en la debilidad nuevamente, terminando ambos en la cama, parecía que era la única manera de encontrar la paz en ambos, de alguna forma, sana su dolor.

Finalmente, la cabeza de Judai termina en el pecho de Yusei, mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello.

—Hablaré con Martha. Te lo prometo.—Yusei cierra los ojos.

— No creo que sea necesario, Yu. La harás sentir culpable. —éste se aleja un poco e incluso lo mira, aún se le ve algo de tristeza en los ojos.

— Quizá, era una urgencia —responde Yusei un poco… apenado—. Al menos sabemos que el niño estará bien, ¿sabes? Creo y hasta puede que sea una señal, algo que indique que no es el momento — Besa la coronilla de su cabeza con suavidad —. Quiero evitar ese dolor, ambos estábamos ilusionados, pero…

— No importa eso ahora, seguramente, algún día, podremos adoptar ¿si? — Judai es quién levanta la mirada al hablar. Lo mira a los ojos y el azabache asiente—. Ahora, lo mejor es que descansemos; tuvimos un día agotador, ¿sabes? Te amo, Yu.

—Te amo —besa sus labios y le sonríe —. Intenta descansar, mi amor.

Judai asiente. Pero al rato de intentar dormir, solo puede sentir angustia por el pequeño Homura, aunque le alegra que otra familia lo haya podido adoptar para darle todo ese amor y cariño que seguro el niño éste necesitando.

—_Yo creería que también estás muy muy cerca de tu celo, y también te sientes afligido._

Judai revolea los ojos ante la voz burlona de Yubel. Intenta ignorarla… total, eso no es un problema… ¿o sí?

.

.

.

Pasando los días, Judai iba muy seguido al tocador a orinar. No, no era normal. Esto parecía un problema.

Luego comentaba que se le antojaba tomar café con leche exprés y pan tostado untado con queso crema y mermelada. Cosa que a Yusei SI le llamó la atención. De hecho, observó bastante esos comportamientos de su novio.

Incluso la barriga de su novio comenzó a crecer un poquito.

Judai pasó las siguientes noches vomitando todo lo que intentaba comer, había adelgazado al menos diez kilos. Pero a él mismo no se le parecía raro, se justificaba diciendo que seguramente "estaba intoxicado" de alguna comida en mal estado o algo así; cuando ya los hechos estaban la vista, incluso para Crow y Jack que no podían entenderlo.

Yusei, de alguna manera, tuvo que decirles a ambos finalmente, lo que en realidad es Judai. Pues, aunque ya conozcan lo "sobrenatural", aún esto podía continuar siendo raro.

—¿Un hombre embarazado de otro hombre? — pregunta Jack, entre intrigado y asqueado, en parte.

Crow, Jack y Yusei estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa que ocupaba hoy Yusei con Judai.

—Jack, no entiendo que te sorprende... —interviene Crow revoleando los ojos.

—Es que… es que se ve raro, ¿no crees Crow? —Jack hasta se siente ofendido cuando Crow dice eso.

—Jack. Carly murió y volvió de la muerte —encoge sus hombros, pues aún el tema "dark signers" era algo sensible de tocarlo —. No creo que un hombre embarazado que éste fusionado con un espíritu sea algo más de lo que haya que sorprenderse. Hay que ayudar a Yusei y a Judai porque nos necesitan.

—Me cuesta entenderlo. Pero no dejaré a mi hermano solo. — Jack se cruza de brazos, Crow hasta siente cierto mote de ternura.

—Gracias por comprenderlo — declara Yusei mirándolos—. Necesito buscar un médico que pueda especializarse en ésto, y siento que va ser muy difícil… — se queda pensativo. De algún modo, intentará encontrar una solución a todo esto.

.

Notas finales: ¿y ahora, qué pasará? Ni yo sé XD Okey, he estado mucho tiempo bloqueada por problemas personales, pero espero poder compensar la espera. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
